Gaia Shall Tremble
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: Sequel to Fenrir- Cloud now must wage war against the country of Cocoon to find Claire the woman who opened his heart. Needing to build an army and the confidence of those who follow him, can Cloud the Slayer of Gods topple Dysley's evil Dynasty
1. Life after Death

**Hey everyone back again, with a new fic that is the sequel**

* * *

Chapter 1

Cloud POV

Four months… for four long months, I've grown stronger… I've killed… but I've yet to find the purpose of my heart. Midgar was a massive city far from Cocoon, the city of the nobles. Therein, the further elite live in Eden, Cocoon's capital and home of the country's ruler Galenth Dysley, was several weeks travel away. The man, in which, I was to slay in order to have her yet again, to feel her embrace, he was to die.

I had at first wanted nothing more than to storm Cocoon with the small group of sixty that had escaped Rufus's mansion, but Angeal and Sephiroth both denied me of that option, as they both knew it to be suicide and would defeat our purpose. I had a duty to the men and women that followed me. I was their appointed leader. I had to think of them as well. As months had passed we had swelled our ranks to nearly a thousand or so, now I had a multitude of lives to think of before rushing to action.

"Fenrir, are you ready for this days sparring session?" Sephiroth asked as I looked up from where I sat beneath the shade of a large tree. We were in the outskirts of what was known to many as the Pulse Wilds, we chose this location due to the fact that as escapees we had to hide until all believed that we perished along with Rufus and the other nobility… besides, no one dared venture near the wilds.

After Rufus Shinra's death, Sephiroth instructed me to lead everyone from the mansion and he stayed behind to set ablaze to the mansion. I recalled seeing the night sky brilliantly glowing with the red and yellow flames that licked the skies as the place of shame and misfortune for so many of us now burned to ashes. Sadly though, the pain would not easily be removed as the walls were.

"I am…" I told him and stood drawing the First Tsurugi, the key blade of my fused swords. In the months passed, Sephiroth had took it upon himself to train me, stating that Angeal only would hold me back. The two were at odds it was plain to see but I knew their story was their own, and none of my concern. I truly cared little that they were at odds, as long as I held Lightning again, that was all that mattered.

I stared hard at Sephiroth and he merely grinned. "Come," he motioned to follow and I did. We walked a good distance from the others and that's when he turned and instantly swung at my head. I ducked and pushed forward knowing that our training had begun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning POV

I sat at the table in conflict. A part of me was glad to be out of the confines of slavery, but there was great sorrow for the price for freedom. Four months ago, Dysley had purchased me from Rufus's home and immediately returned me to my status as one of the head colonels of the Cocoon forces. Though to have a title again was reassuring but with my old life, meant leaving another behind. Within days of my reinstatement, I heard news that Shinra Mansion had burned down in an inferno that could have taken the entire surrounding city with it. What made my heart sink the most was the fact that from all reports, that all but one perished in the inferno… Sephiroth. The man who was to fight Cloud had survived and that meant only one thing.

He was gone…

"Claire, how are you?" I looked up from my work table and stared at the man in which I held such strong hatred, Galenth Dysley.

"I've told you countless times to never approach me unless the world itself was burning… and even then I'd pray you had already burned." I hissed as I stood and crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"I merely came to inform you that your dear husband, Cid Tarcious Raines has finally returned from his campaigns in the mountain islands of Wutai." He grinned as my heart quickened and I looked down in despair, "I would think you to be exuberant, you no longer need to lust or crave the touch of a slave." He grinned as my anger exploded and I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

"I'll kill you!" I growled as he only smirked.

"Go ahead… do so, when my blood is upon your hands, do you think your sister will ever be safe?" He asked as my anger ebbed away. "I think it hilarious that though you were fucked like an animal by countless men, you but think of a single slave… who is long since dead." He laughed as I held my anger in check. The fool before me would one day see his demise, that I swore, but what I had to focus on now was the fact the man whom I married well over five years ago, out an arrangement my father made is now returning. I held no deep feelings for the man, he was kind, loving and handsome but outside of friendship, I had no deeper feelings. "Be lucky I only informed him of your desertion and not the whorish acts you have done… he knows nothing of your years in servitude… he believes that you were away searching for your sister who is known to have been a slave. I expect you to perform at the level in which you normally have. The past is just that… the past… we can put our differences aside for a moment can't we?"

I growled and before my words could vacate my word a messenger entered. "Lord Raines returns, milady, he is ecstatic to learn of your return." The young man stated as he smiled from Dysley to me.

"Make haste away, I have much to finish before… my husband's return, tell him I shall not be long." I instructed as the messenger left abruptly. I turned to Dysley who merely smirked and began to leave.

"Fenrir is a memory, meant to fade away." He grinned as he opened the door and turned to me one final time, "I will see you soon Mrs. Raines." He grinned as my blood ran cold with hate for the man.

I sat back in my seat and held my head in my hands, I had to live for Serah and her safety… everyone and everything from my short time as a slave was gone, Cloud, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Sazh… all dead. I would move past this and find a way to make Dysley regret crossing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud POV

Our training lasted the entirety of the day, Sephiroth was a much fiercer opponent and teacher than anything I'd seen under Angeal or Genesis. He pushed me to my limit each day and over time, fighting at such a rapid pace became easy. It made me wonder if he had been tainted like, Angeal, Genesis, and myself. I wondered what so called god gave him his ability… or was he really as the legends stated… a shadow of death?

"You've finally broken free from the bonds of weakness… training with your ability against men as weak as those who follow dulled your skill but it would seem they are skills that are easily reignited." Sephiroth stated as he stood just a few feet away. "We're strong Fenrir, don't ever forget that." He then turned and began away but I gave him pause with a word.

"How," I began, "how did you know my real name… back in the mansion, you spoke my name twice… tell me how." I demanded as he paused and then looked over his shoulder at me.

"You truly wish to know?" He asked as he turned and smirked. I nodded and stood my ground as he approached and came within arm's reach. "The one whom you call the false god… Jenova… long ago she birthed me from her own womb… all that have came after are my brothers… that includes yourself, Vincent, Genesis and Angeal… we are all brothers… Cloud." He grinned as I frowned. "but worry not, for her goals are not my own… I am a man just as you with passions and desires… Galenth Dysley is my target… a target we both share."

"But that doesn't tell me how you knew my name." I growled as Sephiroth paused and then shook his head.

"As her true son, I am afforded a privilege… when she granted you your ability, she tapped into your mind… whatever she saw, I did as well." Sephiroth stated as I stepped back and shook my head.

"How can I trust you?" I growled as he shook his head as if in disappointment.

"I could have easily killed you back there Cloud… but I chose not to do so, as you put it yourself after killing Shinra, I too would not see another brother killed for another's enjoyment. The three of us should stick together… we are the last of mother's legacy."

"She's not my mother." I hissed as Sephiroth lifted his hands and nodded.

"Fine, but to me she is… I accept your feelings towards her, but my position concerning the goddess, my mother, will not change. I may honor her with a title but that is as far as my allegiance goes. I stand here not at odds with you as she was, but as a mentor who is trying to strengthen you in order for us both to achieve our goals. You wish to have the woman in your arms again and I wish for Dysley's head… two ends that are on the same path… mine is simply a bit further down." He grinned calmly as I nodded more to myself in acceptance of his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I waited in the main courtyard with the hordes of other top ranking soldiers and officials. The sun was so bright this day… the birds were singing and the trees were in full bloom. I felt the entire situation was completely ridiculous… It was as though my forced husband was a hero… in a way he was… but at the moment he wasn't my focus…

"Here comes the general…" I heard several men and women cheering as my attention drew to the opening gates.

It was difficult to stand here and see such a sight, while my heart and soul was with another. I soon allowed my eyes to drift to the man in which I was promised and found that his features weren't unagreeable. Cid Raines, Legion General of Cocoon, he was a great man by any woman's standards but in truth my heart belonged to another… one who had, as Dysley stated, had passed.

I stared at his face as he came to me smiling brightly. I threw a quick glance to his left to see a man with wild spiky black hair. I was quickly pulled into an embrace and smelt the fine leather that he was adorned in. I had never cared much for such… ever.

"My beautiful and wonderful wife… it has been so long since I have seen you… it has been many years since have I been in your presence…" He paused and leaned close and whispered, "and yet we have shared bed…" He grinned as I smiled slightly but said nothing… instead I made mention of the man who seemed to be adorned in similar clothing.

"There is much I've missed in my years of absence… there is yet a newer face in which my eyes have not laid upon, nor my mind knowledge of." I stated as Cid turned and spoke.

"This man is a warrior and strategist of great note. Come forth Zack," The name gave me pause as the description in which Cloud gave me of his childhood friend caused terrible pain in my heart… along with anger… possibly Cloud's anger.

"Zack… by chance is your surname Fair?" I asked causing the man in question to seem puzzled and shocked. He nodded and stared at Cid before speaking.

"Your lovely wife is as intelligent as you stated… I wonder can she read minds?" He asked aloud as I scowled.

"No, just heard of the name, tis all." I lied as he grinned.

"Well I hope that with a name nothing bad was mentioned in the same breath." He tried to joke but I merely smiled falsely. This was the man, whom Cloud had once revered so greatly… this was the man that led to the Cloud accepting his fate… to becoming Fenrir. I had no mind in which to accept him, should I hate him for the pain he caused to a man I once loved, or be thankful he was the youngster who gave Cloud hope? I looked deep within myself and found my answer.

I extended a hand and smiled to him. "Well Zack, I assure only the positive will be what I will attribute to you now."

* * *

I think the best part about Cloud and Lightning being so much alike is that switching between the male and female aspect is quite easy to do, the personalities between the two makes the switch not so awkward. As a writer we have to try and get mentaly into character to write first person views and with Cloud and Lightning, to me it's as though they are just simple male and female versions with the same thought processes, but with the female view versus a male view.

Anyhow feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged, I hope you all enjoy, so review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chasing a Hero

Hello to all readers a special thanks to my reviewers as well... I don't know if I stated this prior but wanted you all to know that I am thankful for the awesome support and hope this new direction the story is taking really

* * *

CHAP 2

Cloud's POV

"It would seem our fortunes are looking up. The entirety of Midgar believes us to be long since perished in the flames of Shinra Mansion." Kratos laughed as he and one of his friends returned with an update. I nodded to him and stood.

"The time has come… we continue onward. Have word with those who would lend ear to our cause, but remain hidden by the cloak of night and the shadow of the day. If any of us are discovered to have escaped then our cause is for naught. We go forth with the intent to bring Dysley and those like him to their knees. We owe it to our wives, our husbands… our… children. Take care my brothers, take death long before you allow surrender." I proclaimed as the men and women cheered loudly. We needed an army to break into Cocoon, I knew some would die, but that would be the price to see this all end.

I began making my way south like several other in our ranks, but Angeal and Sephiroth both called out to give my feet pause.

"Do you understand that in that direction lies the cursed town of Oerba. They say that demons and beasts of the pulse congregate there to feed on any who dare try to enter the town… I would fear demise is all that lies in that direction." Angeal explained as the word Oerba gave shock to my mind as a flame to oil.

"Oerba Yun Fang…" I whispered as I recalled what Dysley referred to her as. "Fang… the mother of my child… the woman slain by word of the villain Rufus Shinra… she hailed from Oerba… it would be a dishonor to her if I perish before making a trip to see such a place. I will head out alone, if the peril grips your spirits with fear to immobilize." I commented as Angeal rolled his eyes as Sephiroth folded his arms before his chest.

"We shall accompany you because the challenge may be greater than you realize." Sephiroth grinned as I only turned my back to him.

"Oerba will not challenge me in any capacity… I do not need your guidance. Angeal, see to it that men are guided by either yourself, Kratos, Sephiroth, Reno, Rude, or Tseng lead them out. I trust the six of you can keep our escape hidden until we are at a reasonable number before we try to engage Cocoon. I will send word in a few months' time to rejoin." I announced and turned from the group… "I will return no matter what I tread upon… when I do, we begin our march." I instructed and took off on my own.

"Hey wait for me…" I heard a voice call out to me as I walked briskly through the woods. I stopped thinking to strangle the follower but when I turned it was a young boy in whom I remember we allowed in our ranks several weeks back.

"You… your name is Ven… is it not?" I asked as he looked down and sighed. He was of no more than fourteen to fifteen years of age. I had not wished for the boy to come along for he had a younger brother several years younger than he, named Denzel. The path in which I have set upon was not a world for them to live in. Their presence in our ranks would only lead to weakness. "Go home… I would not have a child follow me to such peril." I told him sharply but he persisted.

"My full name is Roxas Ventus Numerious… my friends call me Ven though." I sighed and rolled my eyes as he continued, "I have but one goal and you, champion are the only one who can aid me in it!" He shot back as I continued on walking for several hours, hoping cowardice would grip the boy and force him to turn back. I scowled as I heard his footsteps fall in line with my own and I turned back to him.

"You wish to taste death?" I asked as he frowned and shook his head.

"I wish to learn to fight as you do… as you fought in the arena… I would have such skill as my own so that I can defeat my enemies." He announced as I scowled and grabbed him by his right arm and shook him.

"You are a fool if you think to have my skill without a price. You know not of my pain or my heartache. The blood I spilt in the arena was not for glory or honor, it was for a sick dictators greed and the pleasure of mind altered fools. The path in which I embark is no place for a child whose life has yet been set to course. Go find another to emulate, for my path does not promise a brighter day nor a happy ending." I hissed as he just pulled himself from my grip and frowned.

"Who said my life ever began with or would have either?" He asked as I began to speak but a sound caused my words to pause before my lips gave life to them. We had ventured a good deal into the Pulse Wilds and the beasts that lived within were undoubtedly to be a problem. I turned to where we had came and heard the noise again.

"It would seem we are being followed." I whispered to Roxas who nodded. I slowly stood and listened as whatever had followed us wasn't overly loud, in fact the creature telling from the way the branches broke was either very light or very light footed. I readied my fusion sword and spoke.

"Whatever you are, come on out!" I shouted as a small boy came into view holding his hands up in fear.

"I don't want to fight, it's just me!" He shouted as Roxas sprang to his feet and ran to the boy.

"Denzel what is your problem! I told you to stay with the others!" He shouted as I shook my head and sighed. Now I had two liabilities.

"He seems to take after his elder brother… both seem unable to listen to orders and understand reason." I sighed and sheathed my weapon. "We've traveled too far to turn back. Keep an eye on the boy will you… and just to clarify, was there another younger child following you Denzel? I just want to know how many more children are going to run into a lethal forest after me." I asked with sarcasm as the two looked down in shame of themselves. "Let's keep moving… I've no time to bury those who fall behind." I instructed as the three of us headed onward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lightning's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked through the castle intent upon finally gaining some alone time with my dear sister. Since my return so many weeks ago, I've been constantly swarmed with duties thanks to Dysley while Serah lives nearly a days travel to the west of Cocoon in a town called West Eden. She was to appear today. I walked through the doors to the gardens only to be greeted with my arranged husband's smirk. I fought back a scowl and nodded to him.

"Cid, how are you?" I asked as he merely folded his arms before his chest.

"My wife speaks so basely as though I am a mere stranger to her own eyes." He states as he pulls my arms towards him and embraces me. "It has been long since I've embraced you." He whispers to me softly as I sigh and nod.

"It has, but I am to see my sister in mere moments, I would not wish to part from you but I do desire an audience in private with her." I state as he frowns.

"If this has anything to do with the slavers who held her, I assure you I will find and kill them." He promises but I shake my head.

"You wrath will not be needed. I shall handle this situation at my own discretion." I speak and break contact with the man before quickly moving past him lest he try to join me in any further capacity.

I head through the gates of the main castle to see Serah and Snow vacating a large horse-drawn carriage. I nod as Snow turns to me and instantly he cuts his eyes to Serah and pats her shoulder. She turns swiftly and rushes to my arms.

I may have only smiled and felt this happy once and that was while be held by a man who has been months dead. I lean from the young woman and take in her beauty. Our parents, would be proud to know how wonderful and gorgeous their baby girl has become. "Serah…" I whisper and she shakes her head and I see tears fall from her eyes.

"Claire, I've missed you so much." She cries as Snow pays the driver and approaches.

"Claire Farron… or should I call you Lightning?" He asked softly as I cut my eyes to him and scowl.

"You speak a word that would endanger Serah and I'll kill you." I hiss as Serah steps from me and holds her hands out between Snow and I.

"Claire don't… Snow is a good and just man… he saved me… regardless of what Dysley or anyone else tells you." Serah states as I frown.

"I know not what you mean… I was told by a source he helped lead the attack!" I growled as I thought back to me and Cloud's battle against Jenova and his words just prior. Snow seemed to tense and then shook his head and sighed.

"I was ordered by Dysley… I was told the village was full of bandits and thieves… I was shown the bodies of so many innocents dead… I gave the order to attack, but once I saw who my men were attacking I demanded they stop, but Dysley had went past me and gave them direct orders to not stop till every man, woman and child was either dead or in chains. I later discovered Serah to be your sister and I used every resource to find her." He whispered as I frowned and moved past Serah and punched him in his face.

"Claire!" She exclaimed,

"That's what you get for being a fucking puppet." I growled as he rubbed his jaw and stood back on his feet.

"What of you? You have been serving in Cocoon's military waging a war against Wutai for quite some time." He shot back as I scowled.

"They are a threat." I hissed but he threw his hands up.

"A threat that has yet to come down from the mountains in which they live." He retorted.

"The people of Wutai are the reason, our parents are dead." I hissed as he no longer found his voice and quieted down. I looked to Serah and then sighed. "Serah, when they took you, they didn't hurt you did they?" I asked as she looked down and nodded. I felt my anger erupt but I kept a schooled mask. She looked up at me and spoke.

"But the same happened to you didn't it? You were a slave there… in Midgar…" She whispered, "They used you and touched you too right?" Serah asked in sympathy for me.

"I have survived and had a friend through it all… one who is long since dead… but that doesn't matter."

"The man who you stood beside that night… Fenrir right… the man with blonde hair?" Serah asked interrupting me. I merely nodded as she looked down. "I heard that Sephiroth killed him and slaughtered everyone within the Shinra Mansion before setting it ablaze… I'm sorry."

"Apologize not to me, but to Sephiroth, once I find him…" I began as Snow piped in.

"You loved that guy, huh?" He asked as I froze and stared at him shocked he could see or guess my emotions.

"What…" I began hoping to just play dumb but he persisted.

"I knew from the way you stared at him. You cared about him and he cared about you… Claire, for your own safety never let those feelings be known to anyone else." He warned as I scowled.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" I scoffed as he continued.

"Every slave is supposedly dead from Midgar but you… what will it seem to the world if they discover only one survived? It will be as though you killed them… that other guy's involvement is just speculation, for no one has seen him since either…"

"I know he arrived and was scheduled to face Clou… Fenrir."

"You know that but your word will be set against many, if Dysley has it in for you then he can use this against you and against Serah." He growled as I frowned and held my tongue. I nodded and Snow proceeded. "Not to mention such a scandal concerning the wife of the Legion General would drive a good honest man from his seat and allow Dysley to place someone as low as he in the position."

I did not care for the man before me but his mind was set to the appropriate task and that was looking out for the wellbeing of not only my sister but this country and its people as well. "You're right." I whispered to him as he nodded and turned to Serah and kissed her cheek.

"I will take my leave now… Claire, take heed in my warning." He added before disappearing down the garden pathway. I turned to Serah and allowed my hatred for Dysley, the pain of losing Cloud and my worry for the future to ebb away as I embraced my dear sister once more.

* * *

Just as before understand that it's going to take time for the story to build-up. I hope you like this chapter and look for another soon, I've actually began working on the next chapter already so look for another update soon!

Thanks to my reviewers, and for my other readers.


	3. The Path to Oerba

Hey again everyone, thanks for continuing to read and enjoy this second story. I want everyone who is reading for the first time to know it is actually important that you read FENRIR first before checking this fic out. I hope to inspire and motivate readers and writers alike to go forth and write engaging and mind-blowing fics. I thank you all so very much for the reviews as well!

* * *

CHAP 3

Cloud POV

I had traveled with the two for a few days now and each day the teen would nag me about training to fight. "For the last time Roxas I said no." I stated harshly but he merely groaned

"You don't understand… I need your help to be strong so I can save..." He shouted as my mind caught on to the hidden meaning to his words. I knew instantly that there was more to the boy than the simple childish wish to emulate a supposed hero.

"Who is she?" I asked as Roxas looked down and shook his head but Denzel spoke up.

"Namine… they liked each other but she was…"

"Shut UP!" Roxas screamed causing me to jump a bit myself. "None of that happened!" He screamed as I lifted a hand.

"Roxas we need…" I began as I felt a trembling force overtake us. I turned around and searched the area only t see the daylight breaking through the thick forest. I turned and back to the children as the trembling stopped and the moment I began to open my mouth a large tail wrapped around my torso and yanked me backwards.

"Fenrir!" I heard my name called as the trees rushed past me before I came to a clearing and the tail or tentacle turned me around and I came face to face with a large dragon looking creature with seven tails. It roared in my face and then opened it's large massive jaws to devour me. "Back off you freak!" I heard Roxas scream as the beast hesitated and looked past me. In moments I was hurled from it's grasp. I slammed into a tree side and hit the ground just as I watched Roxas swing a stick at the beast.

I groaned and then stood up slowly and rolled my neck around my shoulders before whistling loudly to catch the creature's attention.

"Hey, come and get it." I shouted as it ignored Roxas completely and began moving towards me. I took the time to notice the many discarded swords and armors that littered the ground. This sight must have been the creature's hunting grounds. I flipped over an incoming tentacle and then slammed the fusion sword into the creature, cutting the chunk of appendage away. It howled and began swinging what I assumed were arms in my direction wildly. I dodged several attacks but was hit by one of the flailing arms.

I flipped backward and landed with my sword drawn. I broke a blade from the fusion sword and ran at the creature with a sword in each hand. "AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as it swung again but I sliced another appendage away. I then ducked and rolled under the creatures remaining arms to Roxas and Denzel who took cover behind a large tree. "Get out of here."

"No, I can help." Roxas shot back as I rolled my eyes and took off after the creature again.

I slashed repeatedly at the creature's blob like torso and dodged each of it's strike but I doubted it would stay it's offensive. This monster wasn't indestructible but seeing as the two children were in the area, I had to hold back lest I unintentionally strike one of them.

"Take this!" I heard a shout as I searched for Roxas the owner of the voice and then spotted him atop the creatures head. I gasped in fear for the child and amazement that he had somehow climbed the beast while I had its attention.

Roxas also had procured a sword from the ground and with it, slammed the blade into the creature's left eye. It's flailing threw Roxas from its head and surprisingly the boy hit the ground but he had tucked and prepared for the impact so he could continue rolling to his feet. "Not bad kid." I called as the creature was still focused on its injury. "Now stand back and left me finish this." I told him as I took this moment to dash up the creature's body towards it's head, the only true point of weakness, I could discern.

I crossed my two large swords in front of my body and the moment I came in reach I swung them back across my body, slicing over half the creature's head away. The body wiggled and flailed for a bit, but I merely back flipped to the ground and gathered the two boys before the massive carcass fell to the ground with a resounding thud. I turned to Roxas who seemed out of breath and nodded as he returned the gesture.

"You seem capable with sword, by chance have you already received training?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I merely watched gladiators in the arena… long ago, our father used to take us both to the arena in Midgar to gaze upon its champions. Vincent and Genesis were the only ones that my mind can recall." He stated and then continued, "My parents soon could no longer afford the arena or to even keep their land, we moved in with neighbors and that's how I know of you, my friend… Namine, she said she saw you fight in the arena once and compared you to Genesis and Vincent… she told me that it was as though comparing a stallion to a pair of asses." Roxas whispered and smiled sadly.

"What happened to her?" I asked finally and he looked down further.

"A few months ago, Namine's parents couldn't afford their debts… so men came and tried to take things; our parents fought back and were killed. Denzel ran, while I stayed to fight… like a fool. They beat me easily and then when Namine tried to intervene… they…" He paused as tears began to fall staining his face and shirt. He looked up at me and I saw a rage burning in the light blue that were his eyes. "I loved her and she loved me… we promised to one day get married and live just outside the plains… where chocobo run wild… we were going to start a ranch and sell our prized chocobos to the world." He whispered as his tears now drowned his face.

"What happened?" I asked softly and he continued slowly.

"They began… to…" He paused as I waited and prayed he would not say what I thought. "They… they ripped away her cloths… and began to… touch her." He whispered "She screamed for me to help her but I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough to make them stop… by the gods how I wish I was."

I felt my fury rise as I took a deep breath and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I, too search for the one I love… I broke free from the chains of slavery so that I could find her. Galenth Dysley holds her somewhere in Cocoon, the capital. I know your pain… it is the reason I became the man I am today. My heart holds heavy for all the wrong and evil that is allowed in this world. I was once mentored by Vincent and Genesis, both great men. I created this sword out of memory and so that no matter what, I would be prepared… so that I would not be weak." I looked at the fusion sword and sighed, "Each blade represents a failure in my life. My village, my family, my friends, my mentors, my future and myself, six blades all representing my failures and a constant reminder that I have no more room to fail. I will train you so that you may take back the one your heart desires and gain vengeance upon those who stripped you of a life of happiness." I walked a ways away from him and picked up a pair of shorter swords and returned to him. "Take these… they are light weight."

"But you use one sword. I can too." He began but I stopped him.

"I am strong enough to repel with one sword, you are still young, thus you must focus on speed and quickness, not overpowering your enemy. If you ever try to fight might for might you would lose. Two-swords allows for the wielder to be weaker and forces your opponent to hold back in their attacks, for they must away be prepared for the second blade, thus they attack in caution." I told him and then took a stance with my two swords. "Pay attention." I told him as he mocked my posture while Denzel took a seat on a tree stump created from the recent battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

For weeks now, I sat in my office trying to figure out the whereabouts of the nefarious Sephiroth… the Shadow of Death as he was called. I slammed my fist against my desk and stood to my feet with a loud sigh. I was about to go into a rage but a knock caught my full attention.

"Who is there?" I asked as the door cracked open a bit before Cid walked in fully with a small smile that I knew held a deeper meaning. I walked from behind my desk and nodded to him professionally. "Legion General Raines, may I help you?" He shook his head in a state of disappointment and sighed.

"My wife has been parted from my arms for years and now once we are united, she greets me calmly, and if I do say, indifferent. Surely you grew lonely without companionship. I heard from Lord Dysley himself that you were found starved and nearly unconscious from fatigue… surely you aren't sick are you?" He asked jokingly but my temper and state of mind refused to allow me to smile. I merely shrugged and turned from him and sighed.

"I hold no ill thought toward you, nor do I feel sick or fatigued, Dysley was merely misinformed on my situation. I am quite alright… in fact I am just fine, I merely wish to finish my work for today and visit with my sister… she and I have much to catch up on and little time to do so. I heard that Snow plans a vacation for the both of them soon." I state trying to keep our conversation light and away from the topic in which I knew he wished to breech.

"Claire, my wife, my soul… why are you denying your husband of your caress?" He asked brazenly as I closed my eyes and thanked whatever god or gods above that I hadn't visible shook.

I waited a moment and turned to him and cocked a brow. "I, a woman who has been alone fighting to find her sister returns to her husband only to be asked when he and she can bed? I am to find her safe and then go straight into your bed like a quiet narrow-minded woman should? Am I just to step down from my position and tend to womanly duties of your house?" I asked as he began to frown.

"You know that is not the meaning of my words. I have missed you dearly!"

"And you show such longing by the need in which your cock must intrude upon me?" I asked as I knew my words had angered him.

"Intrude upon you? I am your husband, you and I took a vow to live together, to love and to never part… I wish to physically show my affection… an act in which I have not done in years and you think me strange. You have been back for nearly three months now and yet you still avoid me as though I am a plague." He argued as I frowned.

"Forgive me then Legion General Raines, for I am not the fleeting woman in which you and your men would fantasize. I am my own person and I am not going to change that just because you crave the touch of flesh. Why not head to the brothel, I'm sure there in lies plenty of women who would die for a chance to seize your cock and it's liquid in their wombs, but as for me, I will not have it, not while I am newly welcoming my sister from years of being a slave to flesh craved mongrels!" I roared as my fury rose and Cid finally backed down and nodded.

"Forgive me." I heard him whisper and I caught myself and nodded.

"Apologies are not needed."

"They are… I have thrown all memory of your sister's captivity to the wind… for such I am sorry." Cid stated and then continued, "Claire, I wish nothing more than to hold my wife in my arms and love her mentally, emotionally and physically. I foolishly thought touch would ease your mind but it won't and shouldn't, I will stand by your side and give you support and love emotionally and mentally until the time is appropriate that I may caress the soft curves of such a beautiful and elegant woman." He stated softly and then placed a kiss on my cheek and stepped from the room.

I released a breath and looked down for a moment before looking back to where he had just came and exited. I sat back at my desk and began rummaging through papers before sighing deeply and standing to go speak with Cid. I left my office and walked across the palace.

As I came to the clearing of the gardens, I heard a set of voices speaking in hushed tones. I paused and instantly took cover. I crouched behind several statues that led to the garden and therein, I spotted Snow speaking to another man… a man in which I recognized.

My anger erupted but I composed myself and stayed hidden as the two talked. The man Snow was conversing with was the same man who delivered to Rufus the news of my friends' deaths. I quietly stepped away from the scene and made my way back to the palace halls and ran back to my office but was cut off by a messenger who seemed out of breath. "Sergeant Claire Farron, I bring news of interest. A man with long white hair has a force that is doubling in size, he has already ransacked several towns and the survivors all state that he is looking to head to Cocoon. We think this man may be responsible for the fires that consumed Midgar."

At those words I froze and turned to the messenger forgetting of Cid, forgetting of Snow and his mysterious friend. "What information do you have on their leader?" I asked as several pages were handed to me and I scowled. Long white hair, tall, powerful and an extremely long sword… I was sure it was Sephiroth. "Have you taken these to any other individual?" I asked as he shook his head. "I want constant contact with this man and a fuller report as soon as possible." I ordered as I dismissed the man and stared hard at the papers in my hands as a different fury rose within me, one of rage and revenge. "Cloud." I whispered as I clutched the papers in my right hand.

Just before I was to enter my office and bury myself in finding more clues about this Sephiroth character, I felt a strange tugging in my chest. I hesitated in my motions for a moment before ignoring it and opening my office door but the pulsing returned strongly and I had to grip the frame not to fall over. I looked to the east and something told me to use haste in heading out. I growled and decided to follow my instincts and head in that direction through the palace.

I picked up my pace and I found the pain to lesson greatly. I began running and the pulsing nearly vanished except for a dull ache that told me I was going in the right direction. I ran for a moment longer before I heard a commotion coming from just outside the palace, most likely at the front gates.

I burst through the entrance doors to see a group of soldiers trying to subdue a pure white horse that was much more massive in stature than any horse I've seen prior.

"What is going on?" I demanded and as if in a trance everyone paused, the men stopped due to my rank but the horse stopped bucking and fighting for an unknown cause… it was as though it were a child caught doing something bad. I approached the horse and scowled as it neighed and then cautiously approached me. I lifted a hand to pet the creature but one of the men spoke.

"That beast is wild, it came and jumped our fence and began making a ruckus here. It bit several men and kicked about thirty others." The guard warned me but my hand had already came to rest on the massive horse's head.

"It seems pretty docile to me… maybe he understands the pecking order in these walls." I grinned as several of the other soldiers just gulped. I grinned to the horse and spoke again, "I shall name you… Odin… supposed god of gods, now horse of all horses." I grinned as the horsed neighed and nuzzled my left arm. I smiled approvingly and turned to the men. "I want the whole lot of you to escort my horse to the stables… I will come to ensure the creature is broken in. Until then no one disturb my horse or myself." I ordered as the horse neighed and allowed itself to be led away. I felt the pulsing fade completely and I took that as a sign that the creature was what I had been called to.

I quickly made my way back to my office only to see Dysley standing just outside my door grinning. I steeled my resolve approached with my head held high.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud POV

"We've been around this way before nearly three weeks ago… I remember slashing that tree over yonder." Roxas whined as I rolled my eyes. We had been traveling for several weeks and had yet to see any sign of Oerba.

"To what end will your insistent whining cease?" I asked stopping as the two boys looked amongst themselves and then to me.

"You said we're heading to Oerba… but I don't think you know where it lies?" Roxas stated aloud as I frowned but simply shrugged.

"I never partitioned for companionship, it is you who decided to volunteer your time. Don't complain when you forced our paths to cross." I growled as Roxas sighed.

"Why are we going to the cursed city of Oerba anyhow? Nothing but beasts and monsters are there, I heard the people were devoured because they tried to domesticate the creatures." Roxas added.

"A woman who at one point, I loved and whom carried my child came from such a city." I told him softly as my thought went to the woman whom now no longer lived… along with the child… our child. The thought caused my blood to boil. "I will see her village and lay flowers there… you both shall not deter my path, I will stand in her home and not even the gods themselves can stay my course." I told them as we continued forward. "As for the tree… you slashed an oak tree, not a birch as this one is." I corrected the young boy who just rolled his eyes and began to sit but I lifted my blade in his direction.

"What?" He asked as I continued to point.

"Listen…" I stated calmly as I heard a rush of water in the distance, "there is but a fall a ways off, we may have found a path." I instructed as the three of us ran ahead only to see a large river that lead to a steep drop off. In the distance we saw our destination. "That must be Oerba… come we…" I began only to have a thunderous roar halt my words and step.

"By the gods…" I heard Roxas whisper as I turned and separated the Fusion Sword just as a large fiery creature came upon us.

"You better start remembering what I taught you." I whispered to Roxas as the creature gave another roar and flew at us. I jumped to the side while Roxas merely pulled himself and Denzel to the ground and laid flat as the creature passed over them and turned back in my direction. "Great… just great." I sighed as I ran back the way we had came but the creature still gave pursuit. I jumped from the ground onto a tree and then pushed myself to another and another until I was nearing the tree tops and still the creature gave pursuit.

I grinned and then jumped out of the tree directly at the beast and double slashed the creature's head with both of my swords. The flaming creature hit the ground hard and groaned. I took that time to run and check on Roxas and Denzel only to see the two walking towards me unharmed. I sighed in relief as I noticed a shadow to my right. Instantly I pushed the kids to the ground and ducked at the creature's massive fist knocked several trees over and set them ablaze.

"You think it'll follow us through the waterfall?" Denzel asked as I looked at Roxas and then to him.

"I doubt it, but I doubt we'd survive that fall." I added as he just nodded his head and remained silent as we backed up to the water's edge. "We stand and fight," I declared as I readied my swords and Roxas lifted his smaller ones.

"I guess I can die trying to be strong for Namine…" I heard him whisper. I growled and thought to Lightning… I combined my swords and leapt high into the sky above the tree tops and cleared the thick forest before aiming my sword down to try and pierce the beast that followed us.

I came flying down at a high speed as the creature merely roared and remained stationed as I came close. It finally saw my blade and jumped to the side just before I could pierce it. I growled and slashed at one of the creature's arms as it tried to knock my head off. "How'd you jump that high! Can you fly?" Roxas called as I ignored him and nearly cut the beasts arm away as it swung at us.

"Now is not the time!" I shouted as I ducked under another fiery swipe of the creature's arms. Roxas rolled to the side while Denzel took cover. "We need to get…" I began but a blow struck me and knocked me through a tree. I rolled over and tried to right my mind but a large foot nearly crushed my body back into the ground. I heard Roxas scream and almost instantly the foot was lifted from my back and when I looked to the creature I saw it staggering and holding it's eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned as I sat up and watched as Roxas ran like lightning around the beast's legs, slashing and cutting at the flaming flesh with ease. I sat on my butt and merely observed as Roxas seemed to be handling the situation quite easily. "Well I best finish this off." I sighed standing up and dusting away a few leaves and twigs that found themselves in my hair.

I walked over towards the beast casually and raised my sword. I shouted and instantly as the creature turned I unleashed a flurry of slashes at high speed on the beast. Roxas had but a moment to move as the creature's leg that I shredded gave way as the beast fell. I jumped off to the side as the creature toppled and Roxas moved to my right wearing a wide grin.

"That was easy!" He laughed as the creature began to stand and we backed away.

"Your words preclude a victory not yet secured." I warned as the beast rushed us with reckless abandon. I was about to stand my ground but the creature began glowing brightly.

"This is not what is appears!" Roxas shouted as he turned a ran towards the river. I too followed his lead only after seeing Denzel had long ago began heading the same direction.

"Hurry!" I shouted as I caught up to them but the beast somehow was crawling and hobbling at a very fast speed towards us. Just as we were about to duck into the river the creature exploded. The flames from the creature's form singed my back and caused all three of us to fly into the river. I held my sword despite the fact it pulled me down and swam to the surface where I tried to spot either of the boys. I found Roxas struggling to stay afloat and when I tried to approach him he screamed.

"Denzel! Get him! He's near the edge of the fall!" I heard him shout and I turned immediately as the current began to pull me toward the edge. I spotted Denzel seemingly unconscious and swam towards him quickly.

"Denzel!" I shouted but the boy was dazed, luckily his shirt had snagged on a branch that dipped into the river. I reached him but the current hit me to quickly and pulled me past him. I discarded my sword and watched as it easily went over the edge. I cursed loudly and tried to swim to Denzel who began to gain consciousness.

"FENRIR!" He shouted and his struggling caused the branch to break. I then spotted Roxas trying to swim to his brother but the current easily took him. I swam with all my might and tried to catch both boys but when I did, I no longer could fight against the raging current as it sent the three of us over the edge of the fall.

* * *

How was it? Good I hope, I want to thank each of you again and hope to have any feedback that could possibly make this story any better. I am actually hitting a wall in how I want to proceed with the fic so any good ideas are welcome... either a review or a private message would be great. Thanks again to all you wonderful readers and a huge thanks to the awesome reviewers. I encourage any who read this fic to check out the fics of those reviewing, they are each very good in their own ways. thanks again everyone!


	4. Memories of Gain and Loss

**I would like to start off with a special thanks to those who have reviewed thus far - Lightning Lockheart GingitsuneRaposo, sazooki, ForceWalker, Lightning Farron, HTM, and not to forget, gagboy**

**Thank you so very much for your support and I hope to continue making a highly enjoyable and interesting story for you all to read. To those who offered a few great opinions, I will work those into the story so that it flows with the direction I see for this fic. Right now I am outlining a few chapters with some ideas I've gotten from you all and I am at chap 8... (only an outline of ideas... not actual chapters!) So the updates should be kicking off a lot faster. Feedback is appreciated and revered, I may write the story but you all drive my imagination.**

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

CHAP 4

Lightning POV

I sat staring intently at a map of the northern continent. I studied Midgar's distance from Cocoon the capital country of Dysley's empire that stretched nearly to Wutai. I then recalled the words Galenth Dysley shared with me just yesterday. Sephiroth's force had been spotted near the Nibelheim Mountains and I had been ordered to gather a force and suppress the rebellion. I knew he was sending me because of my connection to Cloud and because if Sephiroth killed Cloud, I may have been the only person left capable of stopping him.

To think of his face, my precious Cloud… it pains me. To know that I may never experience the touch of the one I truly cared for. He and I had seen the horrors of life together and yet we remained good friends. He allowed friendship to me despite my hand ending his best friend's life and the life of a slave woman. He convinced me to endure my chains so that the freedom I have know could be a reality. I knew at times he had to have felt scared and helpless but he hid it well behind a veil of toughness. He accepted the name Fenrir not because he had fully resigned to his fate, but chose to live the best he could in the situation he was placed. If not for the man, I would be dead, or still the sex toy of a foolish man. He was my hope in a dark time and now he was gone… a man so great taken from this world.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed and slammed my fist into the table crushing the table in two parts with my fury. I stared at the mess I had caused and continued to think back to Cloud. He could have killed me, in our first encounter in the arena but he prayed the gods would stop him. He was still human despite playing the role of monster for the crowd. He respected Fang and the other slave women as though they were women of high nobility. He, as I did, hated the fact young girls like Yuffie and Vanille were used for pleasure by men. Cloud even faced that creature… Jenova… one two occasions and had it not been for him, I doubt I would have easily put her down. Such a man was the type only fairy tales could create, but yet, he was real… he was real… and I had loved him.

I had loved him deeply, he was the dream in which I dreamt at night. A man of more than just honor, but sensibility, insight and duty. Though he stood to be forever in chains he swore that one day I would taste freedom lest the walls of Shinra Mansion fall upon his back. I had loved him deeply and I knew such feelings were returned, not because he had said as much but because his actions showed.

I knew my heart would forever be void of such a deep feeling, but I knew Cloud would somehow blame himself if I did not try to move on with my life. I had to honor him by being the best person I could possibly be, all to honor a man who the stars should give praise to. I would see the head of Sephiroth upon a mantle in my office. I would take the man's head and only then would my soul be at peace… only then would I truly be able to give Cloud a proper burial. I would make a special spot in the garden for both him and Fang and the child that never had a true chance at life. I would then enclose them each with all the others, Yuffie, Vanille, Hope, Sazh, the other Cid, Barrett, Marlene and Elena. I would have a place to remember them…

"Claire, are you crying?" I looked up and spotted the man in which I was promised, Cid Raines, standing in my doorway. He surveyed the destroyed desk and then looked at me. "Claire…" He whispered and rushed to my side and held me in his arms. Cid wasn't Cloud, he was a brave man, he was a man of honor, respect, knowledge, sensibility and insight, but Cid Raines paled in comparison to Cloud Strife. Despite this, I hugged the man's form close to my own. "Claire, talk to me." He whispered as I turned to look up at him.

"Cid… I…" I began to tell him that I needed to be alone, but found I couldn't. I had to try and be his wife and I did not want to be without another's touch. "Cid, take me back to our room, I need you." I whispered and kissed him to explain my words. We kissed for a moment before he leaned away and nodded before leading us up to our room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

I felt my consciousness return but I didn't open my eyes, because all around me I felt warm. I couldn't remember anything other than my life in Nibelheim, with Zack, Tifa and Aeris. The sky was so bright back then and we would play together and laugh and run through the rice fields at the dismay of many a farmer. I recalled the joy of our friendship and the love I had for Tifa… my Tifa… my village.

Slowly my memories came flooding back to remind me of the hell in which I had lived, of the betrayal of both my friends, of the friends I had found and then lost, of Fang and a child stolen from me, of a lover in Claire ripped from my hands and finally to the two boys I needed to protect. At such a memory my eyes snapped open and I called out to them both only to find myself tied and bound to a post surrounded by flames and just past those flames stood people watching with anger.

"Roxas, Denzel!" I called again as I ignored the fire edging its way towards me and searched through the flames and amongst the crowd for the two boys. I frowned as the people began shouting things at me but I ignored them and finally spotted the two in chains near another post and a few men were set to light the area around them on fire. "NO!" I screamed as I allowed the curse to arise to the surface. The growth of the black wing from my back gave me a tremendous boost in strength and allowed me to snap free from the shackles and easily jump clear of the flames. The villagers all began to prepare themselves for a fight but my main concern was to save Roxas and Denzel.

I spotted several swords stuck in the ground and flashed over to them so fast many of the people were still staring at where I had been. "Over here!" I shouted as I grabbed both swords and then raised them in a protection stance. "I won't kill you but that's only if you bastards release the children!" I shouted as the villagers scowled but began looking amongst themselves.

"We don't bow out to monsters like you!" I heard a man shout and then several villagers rushed towards me. I scowled and prepared to kill them with ease but a shadow from above caused everyone to stop and look up. I then spotted a monstrous dragon descending from the heavens down upon us and stepped back in shock.

I took everyone's shock as the moment to run to Denzel and Roxas and cut them free. I slapped Roxas and Denzel a few times till they came too and spoke, "Time to go." I shouted.

"So soon you just got here!" I heard that voice and accent and nearly my heart froze. I gasped in shock forgetting everything as I turned slowly. "You gonna look at me or is it that you've moved on and the thought of seeing me again sickens you? Good grief, I give birth to his first son and he acts like a statue." I stared in shock as Fang stood leaning more on her right foot with her arms folded in front of her. "I am glad you didn't die in that fire in Midgar at the mansion." She grinned as I forgot the two boys and the villagers and rushed to her. "Whoa, I thought you'd be unhappy to see me."

"I thought you dead for so long!" I shouted as I noticed her to be back in the same shape as when I met her. "The baby? A boy… we had a boy?" I asked as she just smiled.

"Fang you know this man?" I heard a man growl.

"This is the father of little Noctis." Fang explained and looked at the flaming posts. "Tell me you fools didn't try to burn him at the stake!"

I turned and looked at the people and shrugged as I remembered the wing and quickly made it dissipate. Fang slapped my back with a good amount of force and laughed.

"Why'd you put it away, I think it looks just right." She grinned as I shook my head.

"You said, she was dead." I heard Roxas behind me. At the moment my heart soared and all I could think was that this was a new beginning… for the both of us.

"Obviously I'm still breathing, thus I live." She smirked and looked to me.

"I want to know what happened?" I asked softly

"Whoever Rufus hired, didn't want to go through with it, he vacated us from the villa and then set the place ablaze." Fang explained as I grinned and she smiled beautifully and grabbed my hand and then spoke to the villagers. "Everyone relax, here stands the father of little Noctis, so please treat him and his companions cordially." She announced as I was led off around the massive dragon. I took notice that several other dragons were coming in for landings.

Fang led me to a hut a while away from the others and I soon noticed several others all women smiling at the two of us as we passed.

"Fang is he the one… Noctis's father?" I heard a woman speak as she approached. I stared at the dark haired woman and Fang spoke.

"Aye Lulu, this is the man who owns such honor." Fang explained as the woman known as Lulu nodded.

"Well it may explain why the boy is so handsome, must take after his father." Lulu smiled as she allowed us to pass. I looked back as Lulu continued to watch us.

"You best focus ahead, Lulu's just a huge flirt." Fang grinned as she pulled up a cloth that was the entrance to a hut. "Come on, he's still sleeping so stay quiet…" she began only for a soft giggle to interrupt her. She looked back inside and smirked, "I bet he knew you were comin… come on come behold your child." She smirked as I walked inside with her and before my eyes in a small makeshift bed was a little boy with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes smiling up at me.

"Fang…" I whispered softly as my heart was frozen in my chest. Every aspect of this moment drew from me breath that I had no way of holding. He was wonderful, a miracle in itself… something wonderful that Fang and I created in a life of hell.

"Go on now he doesn't bite, he is a well behaved young one, can't say that's a trait gained from either of us." I smiled and Fang stepped forward and lifted him. She turned to me and held him to me. "Hold our son," At her words my hands extended and the moment I touched him, he giggled shocking me but still I persisted until he was in my arms. Several small sounds came from him as I held him and when he looked up to me, he giggled again.

"Fang… he's so perfect," I whispered as she sat on a bed and patted the spot beside her. I sat near the woman and held the child close to my chest. "Little Noctis…" I whispered as tears came to my eyes. I looked to Fang. "I am one who is far removed from the stint of prayer, far removed from the belief that there are gods who would favor man… but to be able to witness his smile and warmth… it warms the heart in such a manner that it may yet again believe in a kind and loving higher power." I whispered and looked from the babe in my arms to the woman who carried him to term. "Fang you truly are amazing." I added as she cut her eyes from the child and to my own.

"My amazing qualities are merely a standard for many women… I merely birthed a child whereas you yourself have caused much uproar." She grinned as I nodded with a slight frown, as Lightning's peril and my current run from the government of Cocoon returned to my mind.

"I, but exist to end the tirade of a madman and to free a… a…" I paused realizing that to call Lightning a friend would be a falsehood on my part.

"You once told me that if I were to utter a mere word you would break free of your chains… I did not make such a choice because it would have endangered you, myself, our child and the others who once knew you. I understand that word of my possible death was a factor but I know it was not the deciding factor that led you to rebel and burn the Shinra Mansion to the ground…" Fang trailed off with a small smirk. I looked at her and then to our child and sighed.

"It was Light… Dysley took her… I feared losing another loved one and refused to let it happen again… then I found that you and the others had been killed and I just lost it. I killed Rufus and ordered the mansion to be burned." I whispered in honesty as Fang just grinned and began poking our child in his tummy. I smiled and then lifted my hand to caress her cheek. She seemed to have frozen but leaned into my touch.

"You should be wary of your hands… they touch a woman who has been very lonely." She whispered as my hand paused and my mind jumped to Lightning. I instantly stopped and Fang's eyes widened instantly. "I'm guessing she is the one then?" She asked softly and placed a hand under my chin and looked me in my eyes. "I'm going to help you find Light and save her." She whispered as I wanted to gasp but her finger held my lips in place. "I will help you because I love you…" She smirked and then grabbed Noctis from me and stood to take him back to his crib. I wanted to contest her words but found my eyes locking onto her soft round bottom.

She looked back to me after bending down to put him back in his crib. I stood to speak but she only smirked and extended a hand to me. "Fang…" I whispered but she closed the gap between us and hugged me tightly.

"Remember how you wanted at one time to be my husband… to make the three of us a family?" She asked as I found my tongue frozen. "I am not trying to trap you in any way or manner. I tried to let you go, I tried to forget your touch, the way in which we held tightly to one another… I tried to forget your kiss, but I, unlike you, had no one to occupy myself with. I want you to be happy so I will help rescue Lightning, but that won't mean I won't try to win you back once she's safe and sound." She smirked as I shook my head slightly. "Don't be shy and coy with me, you know I don't give up easily… you know at least our child will have one hell of a determined nature… seeing as both his parents are so damn stubborn." She grinned as my heart pounded at the phrase.

"Part of me wants to stay with you… to stay with something I know I have… if only my mind and heart would allow it, I would give up my campaign against Cocoon but I can't…" My words came out slowly but cautiously and she laughed aloud.

"I know you buffoon… that's the reason my heart quivers for you… you are a hell of a man, one whom I will not let go without a fight." I smiled at her tenacity, at least I had the fiery woman back in my life safely along with a wonderful son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

"Who the hell is Cloud!" Cid roared as he stood from the bed, his passion long since lost. I covered my body as I only looked down off into space as he continued to roar in fury. "Who the fuck is CLOUD!" He shouted as I looked up from him and shook my head in dismay.

"Cid I wish not to speak of such…"

"You screamed his name as we fuck! What would you decide to speak on?" He asked as his fury began to fold in on itself. "I demand to know what happened during your absence from Cocoon… I demand to know if my wife has been to bed with another!" He shouted again as I stood and stared at him defiantly.

"I never was given the option of denying you to be my husband… it was a commandment from my parents prior to their death… a commandment I only honor due to their death." I hissed as a knock interrupted us.

"Lord Raines, Lady Raines, his Highness Dysley wishes I tell you both to depart and intercept the rebellion which is near the town of Corel. He believes it best this threat be put down swiftly." A messenger stated through the door. Cid and I looked at one another before he spoke.

"We will leave shortly, tell our lord as much." He shouted through the door and moments later we heard the footsteps of the messenger fading away. Cid stared at me and shook his head. "I will have my answers and if you wish to continue to dishonor me…"

"Dishonor you? I have gone through hell in looking for my sister and yet all you can think of is your honor? I accept the fact you are a noble man but you are not a man I love." I told him truthfully as Cid only scowled. "We haven't the time for this, a rebellion must be stomped out. We can bicker later." I instructed as I dressed myself quickly and left his quarters.

* * *

**I wasn't going to let Claire and Cid just get together easily... I still don't like it to happen, but it will affect the story later on and bring a bit of excitement as well... hint, hint. Plus the fake death of Fang and the others was neccessary also! Can't wait for more? I am getting excited about writing these next few chapters! SORRY ABOUT ANY TYPOS!**

**Anyhow, thanks again for reading everyone and if you liked drop a review and tell me your thoughts or leave a PM, either way love hearing from you all and if I haven't responded to anyone's PM, I will check it tonight right after watching a movie... well my awesome readers I thank you and hope you keep a look out for a possible quick update sometime this monday or tuesday, if I have the time, Sunday! Thanks again **

**Keep reading, reviewing and writing!**


	5. Reign of Fire, Pouring of the Heart

**I would like to thank you all for reading and from the last few reviews and PM's I've gotten last chapter was good! I want everyone who is reading this fic to constantly look back at Fenrir every now and then because this story ties heavily into it. In Fenrir things that seemed odd or left unattended or unfinished were left that way for a reason... so if you checked this out for the first time, please go back and read Fenrir if you have the time, it will make all these coming twists really interesting!**

**Thanks to the reviewers again... plus I encourage all readers to check out the review page and scope out the authors and their fics, I am definitely going to find time to get back on and start reading again, work is finally getting in a rythym and now I can write and read! Yay! **

**Thanks to you all once again, because it just can't be said enough! Now enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Cloud's POV

Fang sat across from me in her hut, while Noctis lay asleep. She served me a plate of food and laughed. "Look at us, like a couple, me a wife giving her husband a meal while our child slumbers." She grinned as I felt hatred for myself and shame. She leaned across the table and lifted my chin. "Come on now, love, you know I'm just joking."

"But when you joke about us being a family, I can't handle it… we have a child together… I am compelled to be his father… to be your provider and protector." I told her softly as she rolled her eyes.

"Things are done quite different here in Oerba, we need not to marry nor must you be compelled to me. In Oerba, a man and woman may have children, but they aren't forced to be together. We believe in freedom to find true love… and fighting for that love. I know your heart belongs with another, at the moment, and for that reason, I'm going to get that girl here and out do her to prove I'm the one you want." She grinned.

"Fang you are something else you know that?" I grinned and began eating and she continued watching me. "What? You stare as though I've got something on my face… what if anything can I do for you?" I asked as she smirked.

"Well, as I stated the other day, I have been without a tender touch for so long…" I sighed but she held her hand up. "As I said, I am not trying to trick you in any fashion… just wanting a familiar touch… one that I've craved the day I foolishly ended our arrangement." She whispered as I stared up from my food into her eyes. We say nothing but we both now what she means and wants. I stare back at my food and then look up to her.

"Fang…"

"Cloud… I hate begging, but please… I've lived through a hell without you… I'll help you find Lightning, and I promise whatever happens next will never reach her mind lest you will it…" Fang whispered as I stared at her. I adverted my gaze quickly as my mind dared to imagine her body beneath mine or her lips against my own.

"Fang, we can't… I couldn't live with myself if we were… not while Light's in danger." I told her honestly as she nodded and despite her best efforts, I still caught the look of disappointment in her eyes. "Fang." I began again and reached for her hand and held it for a moment.

"Cloud, I will just have to wait then… until we find her." She smirked and then ran her other hand through my hair as she stood. "She must be a fantastic woman… but don't forget Cloud, so am I." She grinned as she left the hut.

I spared a glance to my sleeping son and smiled as I turned and went after the wild woman. "When is it that the others, Cid, Yuffie and so on, will arrive? You said they were but a day behind you, but you never explained from where a day meant?" I halted her as she turned a smirked.

"Well my little Cloud, after the failed attempt at our lives, I returned home and began a campaign of my own against Dysley and Cocoon, but I choose to aid their enemies, who now are allies... Wutai," She explained as I nodded.

"Surely, you wouldn't head into battle with child in womb… such would be lunacy." I tested as she smirked.

"I am by your own words capable, a woman who could possibly rival you on the field of battle." She smirked as I frowned.

"But I would not have it so, I would not be able to focus if your life were in danger!" I growled as her smirked turned to a laugh.

"Oh, now your heart extends to me, what of little Lightning, surely once she is free and in your arms, I will be but a memory."

"Never! I could and would never abandon the woman whom bore my first child, my first son!" I shouted as I knew myself to be looking as a fool but cared not. Fang stared at me for a moment before wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"You will have a choice to make, for she will not share you with me." She smirked as I frowned.

"But you would be open to such a thing?" I asked chidingly.

"The women of Oerba have always had such a horrid reputation because we do not confine our lovers to our beds, and neither do we confine ourselves to our lovers." She stated and then kissed my neck. "As I stated earlier, love, I do not wish to confine you to me… long ago you said that a single word from my lips would send you forth to bring Shinra Mansion to its knees, now I give you similar, Cloud, I will be here for you in any and every way you need me to be, till your words send me away… from this point on, I shall never leave your side for another, nor will I allow any man or woman to part us… I will stay at your side until your words from thy lips bade me away." She whispered softly as her own lips were a hair's width away.

I could feel her breath on my mouth and the intensity of her eyes forced blood to my loins. Her sweet smell remained the same from the day I had met her up till now. I could still feel the moisture of her saliva on my neck from her earlier kisses and with our close proximity and her recent declaration, the only thing giving my body pause in ravishing her here on the spot was my promise to find and free Lightning. I feared licking my lips before her for two reasons; the first, that she the predator eyeing me as her pray would see such an act and pounce upon me, an action I doubt my body would easily object to, and second with her so close, my tongue would brush her lips and the heavens knew that if she were to but give a slight moan my own senses would leave me.

I leaned from her embrace and spoke, "We shall discuss this later." I gasped out as she smirked and allowed me to lean away but not completely from her arms.

"What is there to discuss? You said you would not abandon me and I have sworn the same, what further can be examined? We are both in agreement, Lightning is to be found and from there we will figure out what is next… though a threesome sounds quite enjoyable if you should find such was what you desired." She added as my cock hardened and instantly she smirked as our hips were still close and she felt my cock against her thigh. "It seems we best hurry to find Lightning, your cock stiffens while my cunt soaks…" She grinned and released me causing me to stumble back and fall. She giggled and extended a hand to help me to my feet. "Low and behold a woman of such quality can easily bring you to your knees… am I that seductive?" She asked as I exhaled and nodded.

"Fang, please, tease me no further, we have urgent matters to attend… if you wish to hear me declare you to be a goddess of sexuality and desire then it is so. You humble me, a man said to be a slayer of gods, is humbled by the touch of one." I conceded as Fang just laughed.

"Such is not my goal, my goal is to see you satisfied and happy, I wish to see you smile warmly and full of love… if I can help be the cause of such then will I be sated." At her words I smiled.

"You are partly the cause of such feelings, but once we find Lightning, I can fully be happy… Fang you gave birth to our child and you live, as long as you both live and are free I am happy… but I have given my word to Lightning that she would be free, I must ensure that happens." I whispered to her as she nodded.

"Then I shall stand at your side and help you fulfill any promise or oath you've made, so that your heart and mind will not hold heavy. Your burden shall be my own." She stated as I smiled warmly.

"Then let us head to the others, we must formulate our strategy and with the aid of your beasts, we must quickly rejoin with my forces." At my words Fang nodded and then waved to one of the village women to tend to our child as we headed to the center of their village to discuss the next step.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

"We are within a day's time from the rebel army… we have made excellent time, milord." A messenger stated as he entered the tent Cid and I shared only for reasons of appearance and not due to our affection for one another.

"Very well we will continue through the night our men out number the rebels nearly ten to one… the sooner we squash this uprising the sooner we can handle more pressing matters." Cid stated and looked at me. I waved the messenger away and scowled.

"You would do best at focusing your mind to the tasks that we now undertake. Only a fool would march at night…"

"Silence!" Cid roared as I held my tongue. "We have in our ranks some of the greatest soldiers in the land, with Zack and Snow adding to our leadership ranks we are ensured victory. I am more concerned with my wife's apparent disdain! To know that your virgin barrier was broken not by horse riding but by the cock of a man whom you cry out for and yet shield from my knowledge." He growled as I rolled my eyes and spoke.

"I could only wish and pray to the gods that Cloud was the one who took my virginity. To allow a man such as he my first time would have been a gift of the gods, but sadly it wasn't so." I retorted and sighed as Cid's anger rose.

"You mean to tell me you went around whoring yourself out?" He screamed as I growled and slammed my hands atop a table breaking it in half from the force.

"No! I was raped!" I shouted and then found that my anger had allowed me to reveal too much. I quickly looked down and shook my head.

"Raped…" Cid whispered as I knew the one reaction from him that I would hate the most was to come, pity. "Claire… why didn't you say something… who…"

"Enough, set our minds to the appropriate tasks… I wish to end this rebellion immediately." I stated coldly and stormed from the tent.

The following day we had came in view of the small force moving on the outskirts of Corel just as our information had stated. I looked over to Zack and then to Snow.

"What manner should we engage them?" I heard Zack ask as he sat atop him black horse. I patted Odin's head and turned to Cid Raines for an answer.

"Yes, General Raines, what manner shall we engage our enemy?" I asked as he pointed to Snow and spoke.

"Take a few thousand infantry and cavalry with you to the south and circle back to their rear, Zack I want you to take a third of our forces and hit them on their left flank, Claire and I shall attack head on." He stated as we nodded and quickly began down towards our targets.

It took only moments before we were spotted and the rebels instantly began firing arrows in our general direction. Our men took cover as the arrows hit a few of our soldiers. I stayed atop Odin as did Cid beside me as the barrage stopped.

"They will be easily put down." Cid stated as he shouted to the men to charge. At that moment, I noticed a massive portion of the army break formation, in an attempt to run from Snow's and Zack's forces.

"They're on to us." I shouted as I forced Odin to run and he exploded forward as the cavalry that were ahead of Cid and I were not at my back. I searched the rebels and instantly spotted him. His long silver hair shined in the dull gray light of day as clouds swirled over head. He stared at me with a daring expression and a smirk, as if I were just a child to him. I screamed in fury and pressed Odin to run faster as Zack and Snow reached my side moments before Cid to came.

"Claire, do not rush in like a fool… this may be a trap!" Cid shouted at me as I continued to stare at Sephiroth and when I turned to Cid to speak a voice stopped my words.

"It is no trap… merely a way for my men to evacuate an unfortunate situation." He grinned as he was no longer hundreds of feet away… but mere steps from the four of us and our cavalry. "I am impressed, it didn't take you as long as I had thought to get here… I had truly believed it would be another day before I could meet you all." The man in which stole Cloud's life now stood proudly and fearlessly just a spear's length away observing us as though he should not fear death nor capture.

"You are the one in which our reports say leads this rebellion, are you not?" Cid asked atop his horse as Sephiroth smiled.

"Actually, I'm just the second in command… your reports are flawed." He stated as he observed the horses and men who soon began to come to our backs and massively out number the man as his force had all but disappeared down the side of a ravine.

"Is this an act of surrender then… so we may spare your rebel army?" Zack asked as Sephiroth stared at him and smirked. He looked at me and ignored Zack's question and spoke.

"Such beauty." He began and then from nowhere he drew an unnaturally long katana and held it before him staring at the flat side of the blade. "You know… his blood once coated this very blade." He whispered and my fury rose.

"MONSTER!" I screamed and leapt from Odin but the horse maneuvered itself to block me from the man. Cid and the others stared at me in confusion as though I had gone mad. "I will have your head!" I shouted as he laughed.

"That shall never be." He grinned.

"Enough, you are outnumbered, your choice is either capture or death, part thy sword from your hand and come quietly, you shall be interrogated further later." Cid explained as Sephiroth looked at him and smirked.

"So you thought I came here alone, because I was to surrender?" He asked as Cid, myself and Zack frowned.

"I think we should get out of here." Snow whispered as Sephiroth laughed.

"You may be the only bright one of the bunch." He added after his laugh concluded. I readied my sword and Sephiroth continued, "You think to succeed where so many have failed… where he has failed?" He asked as I gasped and leapt over Odin and attacked. Instantly he blocked and flung me backwards into my horse which again tried to pull me away. "Listen to your creature for it knows what you all refuse to believe." He stated and suddenly all the horses began bucking and trying to run from the area.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cid shouted as Sephiroth opened his arms and suddenly a large black feathered wing extended from his right shoulder. "By the gods…" Cid gasped as my anger paused for a moment and Sephiroth stared at me.

"I am a god, and this is just a warning." He whispered as the heavens seemed to open up and flaming rocks began to pelt the area without remorse.

"Retreat!" Zack shouted as he turned and saw the cavalry and the infantry being pummeled by the rain of fire and brimstone. I gasped and turned to Sephiroth who only smirked at his handiwork.

"We shall meet again… Lightning…" He whispered as I growled and flipped my weapon to its crossbow form and shot at him only to have him dodge my arrows before catching the last one that had been aimed for his throat… just as Cloud had done when I first encountered him. He lifted his sword and slashed it towards us causing a large force of ground and wind to knock many of us back off our feet. He then began to retreat. I sat up and stared at the monster that had easily taken out our army and growled. He looked over his shoulder and smirked as he came to a stop and the raining rock of fire began to smash into the ground between him and our forces.

As the fire raged between my line of sight and the monster, he spoke, "tell Galenth Dysley that his life is soon concluded…" Sephiroth stated and in another downpour of the flaming rocks that forced us to shield our eyes he vanished.

Cid stood to his feet and growled before looking at the decimation that had befallen our troops. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes but said nothing for a moment before his voice found its path through his lips. "We head back to Cocoon, Dysley must know that demon demands his life."

* * *

**I felt that chapter was a bit short... Sorry, **

**Anyhow I want to thank you all for the input, the encouragement and the love you've shown and hope that you all have enjoyed this update and I would like the encourage all my readers to keep on writing and making wonderful stories. I thank you all and hopefully- we get a few more Lightning/Cloud fics out there.**

**PS... Everyone please don't be concerned with the Fang/Cloud stuff it is merely for appearances! This is a CLOUD/LIGHTNING FIC! I love the coupling and will have them together again, but I want it to be beautiful, intricate and meaningful all at the same time... I know I probably am making it a bit overdramatic, but I want everyone who finishes reading this story to walk away and say WOW that was an amazing love/action fic and I hope it inspires more of you all to write or continue writing your own fics. (Cloud/Lightning fics that is... hopefully, just kidding) **

**I want to thank you all so very much for continuing to read and hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next, which I am actually in the process of writing. THANKS AGAIN everyone!**

**Until next time keep reading, reviewing and writing!**


	6. Old Enemies, New Friends

**In this chapter I wanted to expose Lightning's sensitive side and hope I achieved it. Thanks to the readers and reviewers, your input means tons to me. I am trying to brainstorm an outline for chapter 7,8, and 9 so any ideas are welcome. Thanks again everyone and enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

"I've already sent for my army to head this way… but the oddest thing is… that little Yuffie… is the princess of Wutai." I sighed as I dodged a strike from Roxas and knocked one of his swords away. "Now that you're with a single blade it is imperative you focus on moving swiftly and smartly… you are at a disadvantage and with only a blade you would surely perish." I told him as Yuffie approached with Vanille and Marlene.

It had been over a week since I've been here. I've been able to forget my life as a slave… the anger I held for so long, when I'm here it's numb and not a constant reminder. "Fenrir! Training time!" Yuffie's voice called me as Roxas groaned and slammed his blade into the ground.

"She is getting on my nerves." He growled as I grinned.

"That seems to be a woman's man job… especially that one." I grinned as Roxas spat.

"We need to hurry to Cocoon, Namine lives yet another day in chains the longer we hesitate." He stormed off and my mind instantly went to Lightning.

"Are you day dreaming again?" Vanille asked as she had found a way to get right up in my face. I leaned back at her closeness and sighed.

"No, just thinking of Light." I sighed as she looked down.

"Yeah, Fang and I wanted to head to Midgar to get you both, but we had a lot of opposition from everyone here… it took a lot of yelling, mostly on Fang's part, to even get involved in Wutai's war with Dysley and Cocoon. I wish we had gone sooner…"

"Don't Vanille… there is nothing you can do now, we're going to reunite with my forces and with what's left in Wutai, we're going to strike all of Cocoon's allies." I explained calmly as Yuffie nodded.

"I've been training ever since Rygdea told us about the attempt on our lives." Yuffie began, "I promised to repay you and Lightning for my freedom and what better way than saving your child and your life? I swore to get strong enough to help you but…"

"It's fine, both of you, you're both not responsible for anyone else's evils… Yuffie let's continue today's training and then I need to get an update from Fang concerning our plans of attack." I sigh and connect my blade back to the main sword and turn to Yuffie. "Let us begin." I state and rush forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I stood silent as Dysley took all of what we said in. I watched as he stared at me and then spoke.

"Claire Farron Raines, I wish an audience with you... in private." He stated calmly as I scowled but nodded. Cid glanced at me out the corner of his eye and then turned and made his exit along with the guards in the room. Dysley stood and then motioned for me to follow him to his private room.

"You think I would be anywhere alone with you?" I asked as he smirked and walked close to me and spoke.

"You should thank me, I am the reason you and Fenrir could fuck like the filthy creatures you are. If not for my hand, you'd never find your sister nor would you have ever had his touch…" Dysley stated calmly. I stared at the man before me and scoffed. He had no clue as to how much I wished to be capable of slitting his throat.

"You are bold you fucking fool." I hissed as Dysley stared at me with a smirk. "You wanted nothing but to torture me and at one point you tried to taunt Fenrir… to speak of your sexual acts with the mother of his child... may each of their souls rest in peace." I whispered and then growled at the thought of Dysley, "I hate you and if this Sephiroth hadn't taken Fenrir's life, I would have personally led him to these gates so he could follow through with his words."

At my words he began to laugh. "Sephiroth is a creature beyond your comprehension, he is far more of a threat than I. If your precious Fenrir could not stand against him, then who? Who can stop a creature who killed the Slayer of Gods? Do you think you can take revenge for him… will the memory of a lover be enough to make you strong enough to kill him?" His words caused me anger but they were true, Cloud was a god of war in my eyes, he was the greatest fighter I knew. "Claire, no Lightning as Fenrir used to call you, if you bring me the head of this Sephiroth… I will allow you a chance at my own."

His words caused great distress to my mind. I stared at him confused before I spoke. "To what end would that be of any sense? His head and I shall have yours, what exactly is your connection to this Sephiroth?"

"I want to see an old friend suffer… but truly why should it matter to you… he's taken from you a love that you will never have again. You hate me because you believe me evil but Sephiroth is the same, he is evil, maybe even worse. But in the end who do you hate more… an evil you know or one that you know not of but has already taken from you? If I were in your situation, his head would be my only priority… because mortal life ends quickly, but to live it without the one you desire most… what is the point?"

His words spur an emotion within me that I recognize as hatred. I stare at Dysley hard and spoke my thoughts. "I will need resources in order to take his life… he is dangerous as you must already know, but I will win… I trained with Clo… Fenrir… I won't dishonor his memory by losing." I stated calmly as Dysley nodded.

"In that case, use whatever resources you need to crush him. I give you this charge Lightning, Bringer of Thunder, kill the Shadow of Death known as Sephiroth, take your revenge." Dysley grinned as I clenched my fists and nodded. I turned to leave the room but paused before I left.

"But when this is over, I swear I will come for your head… I will bathe these walls in your blood." I hissed as I heard his laugh.

"Of course my child, of course…" He laughed as I walked through the doors and back to the main hall.

I headed back to the garden and that's when I spotted the woman in which I knew to be Tifa. I had seen her in passing but never had a true chance to converse with the woman. I noticed that she was also laughing at something and as I approached I noticed a dark haired little girl laughing. I paused and stared at the girl for a moment before approaching.

"Tifa Lockhart or should I say Tifa Fair?" I called out as she turned and scowled slightly but stood and smiled once she saw me.

"Claire Raines, you startled me." She explained as the child ran under her arms. I stared at the child and began to think.

"How old is she?" I asked as Tifa smiled and looked at the little girl with a smile.

"She's nearly six." Tifa whispered, "her name is Garnett," Tifa stated as she looked back at me with a bright smile. "I heard you lost your sister and since then you went missing while searching for her, Cid was terrified for you, but all things worked out right?" Tifa asked as I frowned, my anger towards this woman was unique. I hated her for hurting a man whom I loved, but without her abandoning him, he would have died and never became the man I feel in love with.

"I suppose." I whispered as she looked to Garnett as did I. Cloud had said he slept with her long ago when they were teens… I stared at the little girl and looked back at Tifa. "So is her father Zack?" I asked just wanting to know as Tifa snapped her eyes to mine.

"Of course… Garnett, go find your room, mommy will be there in a little while." Tifa whispered to the child and instantly she took off past me into the palace. Tifa cracked her knuckles and spoke. "How dare you speak as such in front of my child?" She shouted at me as I shrugged.

"I just wonder how long you've loved him… have you always loved him or is that child from another man… a better man…" I whispered as Tifa frowned and shook her head. "I met a man a long time ago while I was looking for Serah… his name was Cloud." I stated as Tifa gasped. I stared at her for a moment and when she didn't say anything I thought to just leave but I waited and finally words fell from her lips.

"Garnett is Zack's daughter and mine… at one point I had wished she was Cloud's but as you know I abandoned him long ago… but I did what I did for my daughter and I can't regret it either… everyday I deal with the fact Cloud is gone that he had been put to death because I wouldn't help him… I had to choose between what I wanted versus what was best for her." She stated as I looked up at her.

"I loved him Tifa… I fell in love with him." I whispered as Tifa's eyes held confusion as stared at me. "Cloud had survived, he told me about how you and Zack left him… he survived… and became a great man… he became a man that would forever live in my heart… Rufus Shinra made him into a gladiator." I explained as Tifa's eyes widened.

"Cloud… a gladiator… he hated fighting… he…"

"He became the one known as Slayer of Gods, Fenrir…" I interrupted as Tifa frowned.

"That's just not… possible… stories of that man, are closer to that of a beast than human… you mean to tell me that Cloud is the one who killed the God of Midgar, Jenova?" She asked and I just nodded. "I heard Fenrir once killed several men all at once… he even took out several beasts from the Pulse wilds… three to be exact. Zack always talked of going to see this mythical man, for he couldn't believe it… and this whole time it was Cloud…" Tifa whispered and then her eyes turned dark. "Sephiroth, the Shadow of Death… he killed him, he killed Cloud…" She whispered as I nodded.

"I was known as Lightning then… Cloud trained me." I whispered as Tifa looked at me, "I loved him Tifa so deeply… and now all I have are memories and revenge…" I whispered as Tifa shook her head.

"I don't understand, Dysley said that you had been found… he frequented the arena's of Midgar he spoke highly of Rufus Shinra!"

"He knew where I was, he taunted me and Cloud… Dysley is the reason I was placed in chains as a slave… he supposedly found me just after Sephiroth was set towards Midgar to face Cloud… I could have helped him… I could have kept Cloud alive." I whisper as Tifa looked down and shook her head.

"Blame not yourself, but I… place your blame upon me, where it is deserved… had Zack and I just hid Cloud he would have been free…"

"No… I am glad I had a chance to know and love him… If I could return to my time as a slave with him, I would not change a thing, except I would be there at his side to slay Sephiroth." I whisper and look away.

"Why…" Tifa whispered and stepped close, "Why tell me all this?" She asked.

"I just wanted to speak to someone…" I whispered as tears began to fall down my face. Tifa hugged me close and I too could hear her sobs escaping.

"I shall be at your side once we head out to face Sephiroth… I would see his head for robbing us of such a kind man." Tifa whispered as my tears of pain turned to those of joy at finally having someone to share my emotions with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

Days passed and news of my force which had at Sephiroth's and Angeal's hands had grown to over several thousand now were only a weeks time away. I stared at Fang as she walked into the hut we shared with Noctis in her arms.

"He is approaching seven months of life, our beautiful babe will certainly be the envy of all men everywhere. He shall be quite the charmer, all the women shall want him and all men shall envy him. Cloud will you train him to fight?" She asked me as I smiled. I motioned for her to my side and smiled. Fang sat close to me and passed Noctis to my arms.

"I would not wish him to ever touch a blade… to ever know blood shed." I whispered as Fang began laughing.

"You truly are soft. The great Slayer of Gods wants his child to be a poet!" She laughed as I frowned and once my stare caught her sight she paused in her mirth. "Apologies, it's just that you, my love, are a legend amongst many… once I told some of the villagers of you, they were in disbelief… some even thought Noctis would be some sort of beast at birth. At any rate, I would prefer our child to be as you are… a warrior, a man who wields a sword for the betterment of others and not for glory." She smiled and kissed my lips. "Be not a hindrance to our child… teach him the art that cost you so much of your own sanity… he must know nothing but the truth of this world… surely you wouldn't withhold from him the truth of his conception would you?" Fang asked as anger sparked within my eyes.

"I would never him know we were slaves!" I shouted as Noctis began crying and Fang was merely scowling.

"Your voice need not raise as I stand before you… do you wish to lie then to our child… to keep secrets… to have him wonder why is it that you and I are not wed? To have him ask why we had him and for us to reply we just wanted to or that the gods decided he be born?" Fang asked softly with an edge to her voice as I tried to calm my son down. "You can begin your relationship with him with lies if you wish, but don't be surprised if I tell him the truth." She hissed as I looked down and sighed not only at her words being right but at the fact I could not quiet the boy.

Fang took him from my arms and he silenced his cries and nuzzled into the shoulder she had him tucked away. I stood and nodded to her and sighed again. "I see myself as a failure… telling him the truth would only allow him to see as much also."

"You are not a failure you fool! If not for you and your actions and words, where would I be still?" She asked as I shrugged and then she slapped me hard and shoved me back onto the bed. "You are a legend that has extended beyond the gates of Midgar… Fenrir is heralded by countless individuals. You are a brave and fearless warrior and if our child is capable of saying to others that my father is the Slayer of Gods, Fenrir, how can he feel anything but pride? Without your words myself, Yuffie, Vanille, Cid, Sazh and everyone else would still be in chains… for it was your words and actions and training that made Claire a stronger person capable of taking your spot and freeing us… a promise you made her keep. Without you I may have been pregnant with some scum's child but you have given me a child worth loving and caring for, you have lit a spark in my eyes that since the day Dysley tore through here has long since been extinguished… Cloud, you are my son's father, the man who has given me my first child. I hold nothing but reverence for you… Sure you haven't always been the hero, but no one is born a hero… such is earned through adversity and perseverance… all of which you have survived graciously and piously… to those who know you not, Fenrir is a legend because of his ability to kill, but to me and those who love you, you are Cloud… a man of impeccable honor, pride and courage… there is not a being on this planet that would think you a failure." Fang whispered as Noctis concluded her speech with a soft giggle and then his hands extended out to me and my heart again swelled with a feeling of peace, love and pride.

Fang offered him back into my arms and I kissed his forehead gaining more giggles from the babe. "See there, he admires you, surely you can not take such sounds as anything but?" She asked as I nodded and gripped her hand.

"If I am not the man to be so lucky to have you, then whoever he is, he shall have the perfect woman at his side." I whispered as Fang blushed slightly for the first time. "At the arrival of my force we shall assault Cocoon and her allies, we will first take Palumpolum across Lake Bresha, from there we will march on Nautilus and set our defenses there." I stated and once Noctis fell asleep in my arms I placed him to bed to sleep.

"What of striking the snake at it's head… I say we take the fight to Cocoon's capital, Eden where in all of the nobility will live. We can destroy their leaders and with such the rest should easily fall right in line behind them. We would first need to travel to the Forgotten City and set up there. That area will give us a high ground against any forces coming from Cocoon, mainly Eden and it could act as a great supply base for our troops." Fang explained as we walked out of the hut to allow our son to rest. I thought on her words and shook my head.

"Such is an idea plan, but the risks are too high if we do not kill all generals, nobles and Dysley. Invading Eden directly would theoretically end our situation, but if we don't kill Dysley or he is not present, we are exposed. By that I mean, the entire force we've built would be attacking and that would give survivors a chance to plan accordingly. They don't attack because our numbers are not counted by their strategists. If we slowly cut off Cocoon from her allies we can corner Dysley and his troops while at the same time increasing our own ranks." I paused and thought for a moment, "but the idea of capturing the Forgotten City is perfect. From that near vacant city lies a small town several miles away, called Condor, where a massive military fort was erected but never put in use. Such would be an idea spot for a main camp set up, for it is not too far from Lake Bresha and would give us a chance to quickly travel up stream toward Palumpolum and take the city." I grinned as Fang shook her head with a smirk.

"You are truly amazing… to think one with such cunning would ever thing himself a failure… how ridiculous… I pray our son has inherited his fathers cunning and charisma." Fang grinned as she sauntered away and looked back at me and spoke, "I will consult my lieutenants and see their opinions of your plans and see if they have any ideas of their own. I will send Lulu to see after Noctis and I will meet up with you again at lunch time, love" She called out and turned and began jogging away. I nodded in silent agreement and then turned to locate Yuffie and Roxas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 days later

Days pass and finally I hear word that a large force is approaching the village. I finish my discussion with Sazh, Roxas and Hope on possible battle formations and rush to the main entrance to Oerba only to see many of the villagers in a fury.

"What is going on!" I shout as Vanille and Yuffie rush to my side.

"Some crazy guy is attacking!" Vanille shouted as I growled and Yuffie spoke.

"They wouldn't let him in and he hurt several villagers and now Fang's fighting him!" Yuffie exclaimed as my heart caught in my chest and I blasted through the crowd only to see Sephiroth swatting Fang to the ground and then raising his sword above his head.

"SEPHIROTH!" I screamed and blasted forward with my Fusion Sword thinking to kill him but he turned and blocked at the last second. My momentum launched us both clear from the area and ended with him slammed up against a tree trying to repel me with both hands. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I roared in fury as he seemed taken back for a moment before grinning.

"Someone has grown much stronger… look, you have me practically pinned to this tree…" He trailed off and I backed away and scowled.

"Fang is the mother of my child… the woman thought to be dead at Rufus Shinra's hands and I appear only to behold you moments from maiming her!" I shouted as he stared at me for a moment and then looked down and sighed.

"They stood in my way, and when I bested a few villagers, she attacks, forgive me but I can't be blamed for defending myself if I am attacked first." He states calmly as though what nearly just happened wasn't a big deal.

"I sent for you, surely you knew these people to be allies, you should have waited until I came to greet you!" I accused as he scoffed.

"Yes, and greet me you did… you struck to kill." He added with a sly grin as I scowled.

"You knew I was there the entire time." I hissed back… "you knew I was heading your way that's how you blocked." I told him as Sephiroth just laughed.

"I only knew because the one you screamed my name… other than that I didn't even sense you till I turned and your blade nearly sliced me in half… very good." He whispered and I groaned.

"You will apologize to Fang and those you hurt… they are our allies and to greet them as such only destroys our thin bond with them." I growled as Sephiroth laughed.

"You and their proclaimed princess or queen or whatever she is had a child… trust me you are in essence their leader… they will follow because they must." He stated as I frowned.

"Fang is not a princess or anything like that."

"They greeted her and addressed her as such. Tell me Cloud, she hasn't completely been honest has she? I know for a fact there's more to her than even you know… I wonder will she ever tell you?" Sephiroth asked as I growled but said nothing. I looked at him and finally spoke.

"No more… do you understand… had you harmed her in any way, I would have killed you." I hissed as Sephiroth grinned.

"That look in your eyes… its clear she's the one you desire… are you sure Lightning is still worth it?" I turned and lifted my blade at him and narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Watch yourself… you may have bested me at the Shinra Mansion, but I'm the head of this army and you will take orders from me." I growled as he nodded. "You ever hurt someone I care about I swear you will become my enemy." I hissed as Sephiroth nodded.

"Of course… brother." He stated as I headed back to the town.

* * *

**Seph has entered the building... anyhow what did you guys think? I wanted to set the table for the impending invasion so this is just a sigway into the action. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement and I hope I can continue to write a fic that intrigues all of my awesome readers!**


	7. Blood Upon the Field

**I've had a great saturday of typing and write now I'm actually in the middle of writing chapter 8 too, so be on the look out for it soon! Thanks everyone for reading and I hope the story is still as intriguing as it was prior. So I started this chapter out with some m-rated dialogue from Lightning... anyhow I am leading up to the battle and will **

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Lightning's POV

I sat atop Odin as we marched towards the Forgotten City. It had been Dysley's initial suggestion that he highly recommended. I told the fool I would set up a camp there just so he would leave me be. Despite the time from his arms now to have been nearly seven months, I haven't stopped thinking of Cloud… his touch, his lips and his cock… all which I remember vividly. I hated Sephiroth now, taking such a man from my life… I loved Cloud insanely… in a manner that no one should have ever have loved another… It was dangerous as to how deeply I cared for him… it drove me to madness. If I had known my love to still be alive, I would have instantly went back to Midgar and killed whomever I needed to and take him back to my room and have my way with him till his cock could no longer send forth his precious semen.

I would have his cock, his lips, fingers all coated in my scent. I would have him devour me night after night and then I would return such a favor. We would make love wildly yet passionately and once we had finished we would hold one another and discuss our future… where we would live, would he desire me to stop working and stay and prepare our home, how many children we would have… and what would be their names? I would be fine with such a bland life if it had been with him… I would accept being a homemaker… for him.

"Claire…" I looked up from my thoughts to Snow who seemed shocked but said nothing for a moment and then continued, "you're crying." He whispered as I wiped my eyes quickly and faced forward. "Is it about him… the blonde guy…" He began as my fury rose but I contained it and glared at my sister's husband.

"Hold thy tongue such words are dangerous to speak." I reply and ride ahead of the group far ahead of Cid and the others to be alone in my thoughts once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

"Lord Fenrir and Lady Fang… it seems we are not the only ones with eyes for the Forgotten City." I looked up from the round table in which I sat with Sephiroth, Angeal, Tseng, Kratos, Fang, Sazh, Cid and several other lieutenants of Fang's forces. I stared at the messenger and the looked to Fang as she frowned.

"What is there estimated arrival date? If we mobilize immediately will we beat them there?" Fang asked as our plans could now be jeopardy.

"We are but five days march from the city, they are six, because both forces must march south to reach the city, it is possible for us to be caught by them prior." He warned as I stared at the others, mainly Sephiroth and Angeal.

"We head out immediately then. Fang are the people of Oerba and the remaining warriors of Wutai capable to do such?" I asked as she nodded.

"Love, we've been ready for weeks now. If you desire then we shall leave." Fang insisted as I nodded.

"Get the others we are moving out immediately." I ordered as everyone began scrambling for their items and weapons. I jogged from the large hut made just for meetings and then ran back to the hut I shared with Fang and saw Yuffie and Vanille keeping Noctis occupied. I smiled and went over to my son and rubbed his head tenderly as Yuffie held him. He made a few agreeable sounds before murmuring his way to sleep.

"It sounds like it's time to head out…" Vanille stated as I nodded.

"I am leaving you both behind." I began as Yuffie stood to argue. "You need to understand that I am doing this not for your safety but for that of Hope, Denzel, Marlene and my son… It is obvious that Dysley and his men know how to get here… you must be prepared to vacate immediately at the drop of a sword. Do you understand?" I asked as Yuffie nodded. "I may have gotten lucky that you all survived the first time, but I won't risk it again, be prepared if they get through the monsters… I mean the Eidolons protecting this place, that you all leave as soon as you are capable." I speak urgently as Vanille nods and Yuffie finally agrees.

I made my way back to the main area of the village and spotted Fang sitting atop her large dragon known as Bahamut. "Come on Cloud, we need to get going!" She shouted as several other smaller dragons began taking off in the distance of the village and I ran to the beast and launched myself onto its back right beside her.

"I need to head closer to Sephiroth and Angeal, when we have traveled for a few days I plan on splitting our forces. I plan on bringing you with me along with Sazh and possibly a few others. We will take the city while Sephiroth, Angeal and the rest hold their attention." I called to her as the wind began to whip our faces but she laughed

"We will reach the Forgotten City much faster than the ground team… I would tell them to travel to the ravine several miles prior to the city, thus they are capable of having a strategic advantage while still being capable of drawing attention from our cause." Fang explained as I nodded and then pointed down to the ground.

She flew in low and I leapt from Bahamut's back just before Sephiroth and Angeal's force. "I have a new plan… I want you and Angeal to take a half the men and set up in a ravine that is several miles prior to Forgotten City, there you shall occupy their interests till you are no longer capable or I send word. Is that clear?" I asked as Sephiroth just nodded and grinned.

"Of course, such a task will be simple." He bowed and Angeal merely nodded to me.

"Fenrir, your trust will be honored by placing it in our hands." He reassured as I whistled for Fang and quickly leapt back onto the massive beast and took back to the air as Sephiroth and Angeal conferred my orders to the ground forces. Once we were back to a natural cruising height, I commented on the many dragons, that the villagers of Oerba had tamed that were now transportation for nearly a thousand soldiers. "These creatures are truly a sight, the people of Oerba are an amazing one at that." Fang smirked and shrugged at my words.

"I promise then, Cloud you will truly be amazed in the coming years, once this whole mess is over… you, me and Lightning, we're all going to be best friends you hear, we're gonna let our kids play together and everything." Fang grinned as she turned with a huge smile on her face. "Just you wait, we're gonna be happy…" She whispered as I frowned and then decided to ask the one question I should have asked her long ago.

"Fang what happened to your family… I remember you telling me that Dysley took you from Oerba but, what of your parents, siblings… surely someone as beautiful as yourself had many suitors." I grinned as her smile faded more at each word.

"They were all killed, Vanille's the only true person I remember from the village… I'm surprised I knew how to get back… it happened nearly fifteen years ago." I gasped as Fang turned to me and smiled. "Yeah, I've been a slave that long… I almost don't believe it myself." She whispered as I hugged her from behind.

"Fang…" I whispered and then a memory came to my mind, "Dysley, did he ever… hurt you?" I asked trying to control the growing rage inside me. Fang seemed to stiffen for a moment and sighed.

"I was a slave Cloud… what do you think slaves were used for?" She asked as I clenched my teeth together. My reaction to her words did not go unnoticed because she turned and smiled. "But that is the past and as I promised you, nothing, man or god shall pull me from your side… I know as long as we're close you'll… look out for me."

She was a born leader far greater than I could ever wish to be, she could speak words in a manner that could motivate, threaten and calm. She truly knew how to use her speech to touch one's emotions and if she was unaware of such a thing that would be terrifying. I was honored to know her and even further honored to be the one she choose to mother a child for. I would believe in myself because a woman so great believed in me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

"We are a day within reach of Forgotten City, reports from our scouts state that the enemy forces have split… some are still heading to Forgotten City while another force is actually heading elsewhere… as though to intercept us. Sephiroth… the demon is the coming our way." The messenger whispered as I turned to Cid and nodded.

"I'm heading after Sephiroth." I called to Cid who nodded and looked to Zack and his men.

"Zack take your force to Forgotten City, handle the remaining forces there, Claire and I will handle Sephiroth, Snow you circle back to the south… maybe we can flank this Sephiroth." Cid stated as he looked to me, "Claire, be wary, this man is lethal."

"So am I." I stated ready to bring the heavens thunder down upon the bastard who robbed me of the one man in which I loved so deeply. I continued riding until Tifa came to my side and nodded to me.

"We're to finish up so that we can come and aid your force Claire… take care of your self." She added as I nodded and turned straight ahead as she and Zack took a large portion of the soldiers and headed toward the Forgotten City. I looked over to Cid and nodded then turned to our soldiers.

"We are to face a threat to our nation of Cocoon that has for many months, this villain has terrorized our lands, killed our countrymen and slaughtered our cattle. I will burn in the pits of Hades long before I allow such to continue. Sephiroth… the one known through the ranks of the coliseum as The Shadow of Death… he shall taste his own justice upon himself… we will decimate his forces and slaughter them… no quarter is to be given to those who follow his order or believe in his philosophies. Sephiroth's head shall adorn the steps of Eden's castle, we will bring this monster… this demon to justice, lest the ones we cherish be forever thrown to the world of chaos in which he intends to inflict!" I shouted as the men roared in unison with me. "We march to kill a beast… an abomination to the gods and man alike… our success means a brighter future… our failure is a path to damnation." I pointed forward and continued, "by this time tomorrow, we face destiny… I say to you all, will you answer the call or fold under like mice?"

Again the men roared and began slamming their weapons against their shields. I would kill Sephiroth… I would finish what Cloud began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Day later

We came within sight of the sizable force of what I assumed from our intelligence to be nearly four to five thousand. I wanted to scoff at their numbers which we overshadowed four to one, but I knew first hand what Sephiroth could do, so did Zack, Cid and many of the soldiers in our ranks when he had brought the sky down upon us. I looked to Cid who nodded and began to speak.

"I have laid eyes upon our target I think it best we hit him hard while we still can." I stated softly as he only nodded.

"I will strike first, he…"

"It is best I face him alone." I began, for he would be easily killed by this man. I looked back to where I had spotted Sephiroth only to see him several yards away as his army was in the distance charging.

"We meet again… this time I have been ordered to kill you all." He grinned as he unsheathed his sword. "I've already sent one of our other generals to halt the force you have trying to flank us from Forgotten City, and for the men you sent to the city… let me say they shall be decimated… easily." Sephiroth grinned as he leapt towards me but somehow Cid's speed intercepted the man and blocked a strike that would have gotten my neck.

"Claire be careful." Cid shouted as his horse was led away as our forces ran forward to attack the oncoming army. I jumped from Odin and slashed at Sephiroth who easily jumped out of the way. He stared at Cid and smirked and then looked at me.

"Someone's not as simple as I thought… tell me Cid Raines, has Dysley blessed you?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk as Cid stared at him confused as did I. "The gifts of the gods…" He whispered and then rushed forward and easily swatted Cid far away and then turned to me and began to swing the massive blade rapidly.

His long katana ended up slashing several of our soldiers to pieces as he tried to strike at me. I gasped at his lethality and flipped backwards as he tried again to behead me. I shot several arrows his way putting him on the defensive and quickly rushed forward and began swinging and slashing at his body only to have him dodge and then begin to block and parry each of my strikes. He and I clashed our blades together and he merely grinned at me over our crossed weapons. "You were so special to him… he thought of you till the very end…" Sephiroth whispered as I paled and he easily pushed me back. "Come now, when I taunted him with never seeing you again, he fought much harder… yet you would simply fall to your knees and cry? You aren't worthy." Sephiroth growled as he kicked me backwards and then tried to slice me in half.

I luckily rolled to the side as his blade melted into the ground with unnerving ease. He watched as I rolled to my feet and laughed. "Such fear." He grinned as he flicked his wrist up and the ground seemed to rise beneath me as the blade rushed upward and nearly sliced my left arm away but luckily Cid had returned and tried to block the rising slash. I had luckily been saved from Sephiroth's blade but the debris had slammed into my ribs and the left side of my face.

I screamed in pain as I slapped and dusted small rocks that were imbedded in the left side of my face away. I sat to my knees and quickly sliced a man's legs from beneath him as he tried to attack me during my bout with Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!" I screamed hoping to catch his attention only to have him toss Cid carelessly to the side and then focus back on me.

"You called?" He grinned and taunted as he attacked and I blocked the strike only to be nearly crushed into the ground from the strength of his strike. I screamed trying to will my body to resist his force but easily felt my own arms burning as my muscles could not overpower him. I spared a glance at the man and noticed though he was using both hands he didn't seem to be struggling at all. I spied the look in his eyes and instantly he let the force of his sword retract and then jumped back as he looked around the battlefield… despite the fact he was on the verge of killing myself and Cid he turned and began making his way away.

"Where are you going!" I screamed as he frowned and looked at me.

"I've decided that this game is no longer interesting… I thought you to be a challenge but I was wrong, I thought that the forces of Cocoon would challenge me… but I was wrong… they ran from me weeks ago even though I stood against its greatest generals and nearly a thousand of her cavalry… now I face Cocoon's two greatest fighters, one who even took Jenova's life, yet there is no challenge in it. I tire of these games… I have decided to end this all." He stated as he began running rapidly through the battle field. I then took note of how his force began to follow his lead and retreat as well.

"Cid!" I called as he held his stomach and mounted his horse as Odin came to me. "We must give chase!" I shouted as Sephiroth's actions confused me beyond measure. Cid nodded and then shouted to our men.

"To the Forgotten City!" He roared as we continued onward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

I had known the fools would send another force after us, but they were far too late, I had witnessed in the distance our forces led by Sephiroth moving to attack. Those from Cocoon that had reached our city would not have thought we were well ready for any attack by any force. I turned to Fang and nodded.

"You ready?" She asked with a smirk as I turned and motioned for her to ready the people of Oerba who rode their small dragons. They would drop a sphere of fire down upon the Cocoon forces that were just outside the doors of the city and once we had decimated enough of their ranks I would head to the drawbridge and lead the force out, while Tseng, Cid, and Sazh would focus on the archers and maintain the catapults. "If you need me, I'll be flying overhead directing the sky, you hear? If I see you hesitate for but a second I'm coming down with Bahamut and he'll get an early snack." She grinned as the beast growled approvingly. I stared at her and nodded as she jumped onto its back and took to the sky. Instantly the wave of dragons all launched into the air and I could hear the shock and fear of the forces just outside the city walls.

I jumped down from one of the gothic based buildings and walked through the mass of men. "Today begins the first day of many, that blood shall run through these streets… we will paint the world in blood and see our pain forever ended!" I screamed as the men shouted in approval. Roxas ran to my side and nodded to me as he unsheathed both his short blades. I nodded to the young man whom I've trained. "We give no quarter to them… slay all, for this is only the beginning!" I shouted as the men roared. I heard the army just outside the gates begin screaming of fire and dragons and knew Fang had succeeded.

I turned to the men and the lifted the fusion sword above my head and then pulled a blade from it and then slammed both swords into the ground. Immediately, Roxas handed me a demonic looking wolf helmet that hid my head but as all have told me strikes fear in their hearts and rings true to my name. I placed the fearsome wolf head upon my own and then lifted my swords and roared. "By our hands…GAIA SHALL TREMBLE!" I roared as the drawbridge began to fall and before it could hit the ground or open fully, I ran up the ramp and launched myself out and as I landed I slashed several men in half that were close. The drawbridge hit the ground and my force ran out as a wave of arrows managed to help cut off the frontline of the Cocoon army from their tail. I rushed forward slicing through countless soldiers as though their bodies were air.

They continued rushing me in scores only to be killed with ease as none of their blades could reach me before my blade ended their lives. I screamed in fury as I began slicing body parts left and right as men fell at my feet as blood coated my form and both my blades.

"Low and behold our champion, let him not be the only who slay these bastards!" I heard Kratos roar as I saw him behead a man and push the body to the ground. I turned to my right and spotted Roxas zipping through the crowd easily slashing at the men who dared to face him. His quickness easily allowed him to maneuver and kill the soldiers who had been trained for years… possibly years longer than he had known to walk. I nodded purposely and sliced a man in half as he ran at me and then beheaded another who tried to flank me on my right. I turned as a man ran at me but a spear pierced his skull and I watched as his eyes were quickly drained of life. I then heard another man approaching behind me only to have a spear fly over my shoulder and when I turned the spear was sticking from his right eye and the man fell to his knees.

"We can't let you have all the fun, Fenrir." Rude whispered as he came to my side and grinned.

"Damn right, the whores would never believe me if I'm not coated in blood." Reno laughed as he sliced a man's left arm away and then stabbed him in the heart, before kicking the fool to his back. I nodded to him and then looked forward and slammed my blades into the ground causing a shockwave to lift the earth and sent debris ripping through a score of men in a line nearly twenty or more yards ahead of me. "By the fucking gods… can't compete with that… surely you jest?" Reno laughed as he and Rude moved on as I continued forth killing these men with ease.

"AAAAHHHH!" I heard a group of men roaring as they ran at me with their spears. I growled and roared loudly catching the attention of many as those around me seemed to stop fighting and watched as I connected my blades and then aimed it towards the group and then screamed as I rushed forward.

"HAAAAARGH!" I had easily gotten behind the fools and grinned as their bodies began to crumble to pieces. I heard gasps of fear and horror from the Cocoon soldiers and then I heard the roar of my men as their morale rose. I lifted my arms and screamed to the heavens as the soldiers…no… the dogs of Cocoon began running away.

"Stop running, we fight for a free country and for what is just!" I heard a voice yell off to my right and when I looked I felt anger and fury rise in my form as I sliced any who stood in my way as I ran towards him.

"FAIR!" I screamed as I launched myself at him with my fusion sword ready to kill him but he moved quickly and it was his horse that was easily cut down, or in this case sliced in half. Zack had managed to land on his feet and drew a large sword and pointed at me.

"Monster…" He hissed as I rushed forward and struck at him but he surprisingly blocked but my force threw him backwards.

"Back off!" I heard a voice call and when I looked a foot kicked me off to the side. I flew to the ground shocked from the force of the kick. I quickly performed a wide circular swipe of my blade slashing and slicing any of the Cocoon Soldiers who had tried to get too close. Six fell dead at my attack as I stood and my anger slowly began to ebb away as I saw her standing there ready to face me. I stared at her through the mask and shook my head in dismay.

"You were my friends…" I found myself whispering… and instantly I could see Tifa pause and drop her defenses.

"Cloud?" She asked softly and instantly, Zack looked up confused and frowning. I pulled the wolf mask from my face and set my eyes upon them both. She gasped in shock and I shook my head in disgust.

"You betrayed me!" I roared as Tifa shook her head.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry," Zack whispered and Tifa cut in.

"Cloud you're still alive…"

"No, you killed him." I hissed as tears wanted to fall from my eyes. "You killed him a long time ago…" I pointed at her and then pointed to Zack, "you knew how I felt and you damned my feelings to hell…" I growled

"Cloud… it's not like that…" Zack began but a massive beast landed behind me and instantly Fang landed next to me.

"You okay?" She asked touching my shoulder slightly as I growled.

"There they stand…" I whispered as Fang frowned for a moment before staring at the two before her.

"Zack and Tifa… traitors to a friend for thy own lust… it is a pleasure. The name's Fang." Fang grinned as I stared at her for a moment. "What fate do you decide for them Fenrir?" She asked as I scowled.

"They batted not an eye at returning me to chains… now here they are before me… I refuse to give mercy as none was given to me so long ago." I stated and pointed my blade at Zack. "Tell me old friend… do you think you can still best me now? You still think, I the fool who thought you a brother?" I asked as Zack shook his head and readied his blade.

"Cloud stop this isn't the way, listen its…"

"SHUT UP!" I roared as my anger rose. "You created this monster… thus be destroyed by it!" I roared and rushed forward once more.

* * *

**I sat down for a good four hours to crank this out, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted this update to have a bit more graphic material... hope you all enjoyed the update!**

**Thanks so much for your support and hope you all continue to read and review! **

**PS- thanks to everyone who gave me great ideas, I am planning on inputing those in this fic, just need to work them in. Thanks again everyone!**


	8. Let There Be Blood

**Its been a long time and finally an update... thanks everyone for reading and sorry for the long update time... I have been working on chapter 8 for a while just thinking of how to properly input some of your ideas. I have hit a wall but I'm doing my best to ram through it and keep this story updated at least once a week. THANKS TO YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Enjoy Chapter 8- Let There Be Death**

* * *

Chapter 8

Cloud's POV

The men that had tried to help Zack were easily disposed of. All around me death feasted upon the pour souls who opposed my army. I now stalked towards Zack, once a dear friend… a brother to me, as he was laying on the ground trying to catch his breath and nurse the multiple cuts I had inflicted.

"Cloud stop!" I heard Tifa yell but she had been too busy to say anymore as Fang had kicked her a good ten feet away.

"Take what vengeance you must," Fang stated harshly as she turned back to Tifa who kicked Fang's weapon away. I scoffed as the two seemed evenly matched and turned back to Zack with a scowl.

"You deserve death." I hissed as he stood and leveled his sword in my direction.

"I did what was needed for my daughter… I did what I had to do to protect and give her a life worth living." He hissed.

"But you stole the woman I loved… you took Tifa despite knowing how I felt… despite the fact I had loved her since childhood you took her and left me to rot!" I roared and swung the fusion sword down upon him crushing his blade back into his shoulder. The force of my attack had forced his blade to slice into his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain and that's when I heard Tifa screaming for me to stop.

I glanced into Zack's eyes and then a memory gave pause to my actions. _**"Please, by whichever god that hears my pleas, let that foolish brut survive. I would not wish his death not while I carry his child. If not for his sake, or mine, but for the child, no child should go without their father."**_ Those were the very words Fang had prayed that Jenova had showed Light and I to cause our hearts to ware heavy. I managed to look to Fang who had seemed to be waiting for me to make my next move. I stood and kicked Zack to the ground and scowled at him.

"Stand aside and surrender, at least then you will have the chance to return to the child you father… but if you continue to stand in my way, I will be forced to kill you." I whispered as I moved from him and slashed another man across his chest and killed him.

In moments Fang was at my side grinning. "I am proud of you," She stated as I nodded more to myself than to her. "Bahamut!" She roared as the dragon cleared a path to us with it's monstrous tail, "come I have reason to believe Cid Raines, the Legion General of Cocoon's army is here… take his life and we have dealt a mighty blow to their forces." Fang stated as she rammed her spear through a man's skull as he rushed us. She leapt onto Bahamut and then extended a hand to down to me. "you coming?" She asked as I leapt up onto the dragon as it spread its wings and took flight. I spared a glance down to Zack and Tifa and caught Tifa looking up at me with hurt in her eyes.

I scowled at such a sight, that she the one who inflicted so much pain upon me, would cast such a glance of judgment upon me. I had hated them, but at one point they had been my friends and that was the only reason Zack's head remained attached to his form. If another one of our warriors killed them then so be it, their lives were in the hands of the gods they worshipped.

"Fang, we are heavily out numbered at the ravine… where is Sephiroth?" I asked as I spotted Angeal being surrounded by Cocoon soldiers but easily handling them as they came.

"I know not, reports from the ground tell me he was heading back to Forgotten City, but we have yet to see the white haired bastard. I have never trusted him… his motives were always in question." Fang added as I nodded.

"He is but a means to an end… I do not trust him either but we need warriors with his ability." I stated and then I spotted Sephiroth running swiftly across the countryside back towards the city. "Take us down, there." I pointed as Fang used Bahamut to land a good distance in front of Sephiroth. "What is the meaning of your retreat… surely you can handle a few men." I taunted slightly angered.

"I simply wish to end this charade Cloud. If I so desired, it I could walk to Cocoon slay Dysley and all within..." He stated calmly as I scowled.

"So by what am I to discern from these words… are we again enemies standing in each others path?" I asked as Sephiroth laughed. All around us despite our calm visages was a battle still raging and here I stood arguing with a man who had nearly killed me months ago. I drew my fusion sword and aimed it towards him in case he had lost his senses.

"A long time ago, I was told that you would be my greatest opponent… upon our meeting such was not so. Thus I believed that maybe facing the army of Cocoon would be a challenge and thus… it is not so." Sephiroth stated as I frowned confused by his words but knowing his cause was no longer aligned with my own. "I want a challenge… a challenge only you can provide… brother." He added as Fang stepped to my side but I shielded her.

"I wish not to pursue such course now, let us finish our business with Cocoon!" I urged but he shook his head.

"I think you have all you need before you…" He stated and pointed to Fang, "I nearly hurt her and look at how strong you became." He grinned as I paled.

"Sephiroth, your mind is not in its right place!" I shouted as he grinned.

"I wonder… what if I take something even more important from you?" He asked and then vanished before my eyes. I turned to Fang and she was then looking as confused as I.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

Cid and I rode our horses with haste after Sephiroth and were shocked when we saw a massive beast, a dragon, land in the midst of the battlefield. I looked to Cid who growled.

"That bitch is here!" He hissed as we rode faster until I saw two figures jump from the beast.

My audible gasp gave both our horses pause as I stared at the blonde haired man that had landed before Sephiroth. My entire form was frozen in shock and pure disbelief. Surely, the gods would not play such a vile trick, one that would surely destroy me if my sight had mistaken him or the woman at his side, but once I saw the massive blade he wielded my heart began to pound loudly in my ears. The world seemed to vanish and I could only focus on him.

I only returned to reality once Cid blocked my view and spoke. "Claire what is it!" He demanded as I shook my head and it was as though Odin knew my heart, for the horse quickly darted past Cid and ran at a speed in which I had never known. As I came closer soldiers, Cocoon and rebels all stood in my way, thus I slashed at either. My loyalties be damned at the moment as with each pounding of Odin's hooves I was closer to the man in which I loved so deeply.

He was alive, he lived and so had Fang. "CLOUD!" I screamed and instantly his head snapped up to see me riding towards him. I watched as his eyes held mirth and excitement. The men that Odin trampled mattered not to me as I was finally going to reach his arms once more. My love was alive… Sephiroth hadn't killed him.

"LIGHTNING!" I heard him scream not a shout of joy but one of fear. I frowned for but a moment and then gasped and looked down as Odin flailed but I was not thrown from the beast for my body was no longer atop it. I looked down further to my own stomach as a long thin katana stuck out. I gasped and held back a scream of pain as I heard a laugh from behind me.

"Now, the real fun begins." He grinned as I felt my body run cold. "So Cloud, are you going to show me how important she was to you?" Sephiroth asked and the next thing I know I'm thrown forcefully from his sword and then the ground comes rushing up to me as everything goes black….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEW POV ~~~~~~~~ Fang's POV~~~~~~~~~~~NEW POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood frozen to my spot as Sephiroth had ended a reunion that should have been joyous and romantic, with sorrow and devastation. Cloud and I watched as he appeared behind Claire and ran her through with his sword as he floated above the ground and a large black wing extended from his right shoulder. He taunted Cloud and then threw Clair's body to the ground harshly. I fought my own tears as I saw Cloud's eyes glaze over in a fury that I have never seen. He began growling in the most animalistic manner and I slowly stepped away from him.

"Run…" He whispered in a voice I did not recognize.

"Cloud…" I heard myself whisper wanting to remove the hatred in his voice… but I knew nothing would do such until the woman who now lay on the ground motionless lifted her head. I stepped back from the only man who has ever captivated my heart. He allowed his demonic wing to sprout as his eyes turned feral before my eyes. I watched as he gripped the hilt of the fusion sword tightly before he instantly vanished.

I gasped in shock as clashing of blades ringing above the battle field. I marveled as blurs of his form and Sephiroth's colored the sky above me. I shook my head in disbelief and then ran towards Clair but was met by Cid Raines, the man in which I bested back in Wutai as I helped Yuffie and her parent's escape. "Stand aside, woman… you will not defile her form." He hissed as I scowled.

"You twit, she's my friend!" I shouted and his face contorted with an emotion I knew not. I looked to Claire and frowned. "She needs help." I explained as he instantly jumped from his horse and called for a medic. He turned his face to mine and bared his teeth. "Leave her with me and I will help her." I stated calmly but he shook his head.

"I would never leave my wife with you rebels. This day is unfortunately yours." He admitted as I shook my head at his words. I stared dumbly as he took Claire up in his arms and then the white horse she had rode practically ran over me to return to Cid. He stared at the beast and then to me before managing to climb the horse and mount it with her unconscious form in his arms. "We shall meet again rebel." He vowed and took off immediately.

I gasped and turned to the sky where Cloud and Sephiroth fought as gods above the battlefield. I turned to our men and ordered all to return into the gates of the forgotten city.

"What happened to Claire?" I heard a voice and saw the woman named Tifa standing between me and Bahamut. She and I, along with many others in the area ducked as a loud clashing of metal from the near gods above us rang out over the battle field. I stared at the woman and growled.

"Out of the way." I ordered and she stood her ground.

"Claire is my friend and I know she cares for Cloud…" Tifa stated urgently as I looked at before I could speak another clash of metal rang out above us.

"Your forces are retreating, you best not be left behind… we shall meet again… that much I swear." I stated and walked past her but she grabbed my arm.

"I wish to help." She whispered as my eyes widened.

"There is no time to speak on such, the two above us are near gods in their own right, surely you understand such! We remain and we will be casualties of their blades." I hissed as she frowned and then one of the two titans from above slammed into the ground many yards away but the force knocked us both to the ground along with many of the men who had not yet decided to retreat. I pulled the girl to her feet and looked to the area where either Cloud or Sephiroth had landed.

I saw Cloud launch himself from the small pit he created with his form and his large black wing extended and his legs bent before he shot back into the sky after Sephiroth. I stared at Tifa and frowned as she could no longer look at the man she once knew and probably loved as a boy. "Behold the man in which you and your dearly beloved helped create." I growled as Tifa looked at me and frowned. I was to say more but Angeal's voice and appearance caught our attention.

"MOVE!" He roared as he appeared and seemed to have blocked several waves of light that had been flying our way. I had released Tifa and fell to the ground from the shockwave. I stared at where Cloud and Sephiroth now landed and stared one another down. "Fang take the others back to the city gates… it is not safe here… not while they're fighting like this." Angeal instructed but I stood to speak.

"I will not abandon him…" I growled as Tifa gasped at my words but I ignored her. Angeal looked at me over his shoulder and spoke harshly.

"You are the mother of his only child… at the thought that you had perished I saw a man born that day who wanted nothing but blood… if Lightning dies, you will be all that's left to keep his sanity… you have to survive at all costs." Angeal stated as I looked at his face and realized he was truly right. I sent a final glare to Tifa and then quickly dashed away back towards Bahamut who was waiting patiently for my appearance. I jumped onto the creature and soon Angeal joined my side as we watched the last of our troops rush into the city gates as we followed hurriedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

He would perish… nothing else matter now. He had robed me of what I had worked for now he would die. I cared not for his title… the Shadow of Death would cast no longer. I easily overpowered him and sent Sephiroth to the ground and followed with my fusion sword leading to pierce him but he moved, too slow. I had slit his side open with my blade and growled as he flipped off to the right and then clutched his side as blood poured easily from it.

"That's it… that's what I've craved!" He laughed madly as I roared and dodged quickly as Sephiroth had appeared and struck only to hit air. I swung to knock him off balance and succeeded as he was thrown backwards into the air but caught himself by flapping his wing…

"I'll take the meat from your body and feast upon it… I will drink your blood from the crater of your skull." I hissed as Sephiroth's crazed smile faded as my eyes latched onto his only to see him seem shocked for a moment.

"So, her death would lead you to madness… how…" I hadn't allowed him to finish as I rushed forward and slammed the fusion sword down upon him. He tried to block but my fury gave me strength beyond what he could handle. My sword had forced his blade to his chest and I managed to sink the sharp edge of the fusion sword into Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Die…" I whispered void of emotion causing Sephiroth's eyes to widen for a moment before he smirked and jumped back and then sprouted five more wings from his back. I merely spat on the ground and pulled a blade from the fusion swords and rushed forward again.

He had increased drastically in speed and strength but I refused to allow him the chance to live through this, let alone win. I grabbed his left arm, his sword wielding arm and kicked Sephiroth in his gut. He recovered quickly and then rushed forward and skewered me with the katana.

"Too slow… Cloud…" He whispered as I growled and then locked eyes with him.

"Now I have your blade… fool." I hissed as I kicked him backward and with his sword still impaled in my gut I rushed forward and struck with my right blade and instead of landing a killing blow I managed to slice off two of the wings on his left side, leaving him with four total… one remained on the left while three others were on his right. He growled in disbelief and then smirked.

"Your darkness is exquisite." He grinned as I rushed forward again and swung at his chest and felt my blade slicing through flesh. He flew backwards with extreme force and that's when some of my anger fled my form and the pain began to take me. I ignored the feeling and stalked towards the man I would slay… the man I would behead and his skull would be my trophy.

My slow walk began to change to a run as I raised my sword above my head as Sephiroth held his chest and coughed blood from his lips. He looked up at me and then dodged as I swung down. He moved to my side and punched me hard in my face and then gripped his blade and kicked me with tremendous force from the tip of the blade. I flew backwards and skidded across the ground as blood poured from the wound.

I rolled onto my knees and shook my head clear as I stood up only to have the blade pierce me again and lift me into the air. "Just as I did her." He taunted as fury and rage exploded within me and I flexed my wing and the blade sunk deeper into my body until I was on the ground. I looked at Sephiroth over my shoulder as he seemed to be in disbelief . I flexed my wing again causing a small gasp to escape his lips and leapt clear from the tip of the sword and retrieved my sword while still flying through the air and quickly blasted back at Sephiroth who slammed his sword against mine as I pushed against him.

"Come on now Cloud… don't fade on me now…" He began and I head butted him across our crossed blades causing him to stumble back. He regained his senses but not before I vanished using the curse Jenova gave me… the curse his mother had give me… to zip around him silently. I watched as he looked around in shock as he tried to locate my position but couldn't.

I screamed and then threw the fusion sword at him and he easily deflected it and the sword broke apart all around him. He gasped in confusion and that's when my attack began.

I zipped past Sephiroth causing him to turn trying to see me but as I moved again this time faster, I created several after images that he seemed more shocked at seeing. With his eyes away I gripped one of my swords and zipped past him and sliced at his gut. He doubled over and then I made another pass at him this time catching his unguarded back and slicing away another wing. He leaned back in pain as blood gushed from his body and he gagged in pain. I hissed and then made countless more passes back and forth, all around him slicing at his unprotected body as the masamune was all but forgotten in his hands.

To finish my attack I flew down from above and slammed my blade into Sephiroth's back and slammed him into the ground causing a massive shockwave to rip through the area displacing the earth. The other blades in all slammed all around Sephiroth and I as I stood crouching above his bent form as he was bleeding heavily from his chest and not moving. "Burn in the pits of hell… where that demon you call a mother exists." I hissed as I pulled the blade from his back and it was as though from his body, a river of blood flowed.

I finally allowed my body to feel pain and that's when I noticed the blood pouring from the wounds I had received. I gasped and then looked up to see the cavalry of Cocoon standing before me. I managed to turn and saw that the Forgotten city was too far to reach. I cursed and then just fell to the ground above Sephiroth's lifeless corpse and passed out just as the sound of hooves approaching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fang's POV

I watched in a cold fury as Cocoon's forces collected Cloud's body. "We have to go get him!" I heard Roxas shout but before I could Angeal spoke.

"Be calm, it seems we have won the battle… they would not take him if they meant to kill him." Angeal stated as I looked to the field and spotted Tifa who nodded to me and from the distance I knew she would take care of him.

"We will wait for now, when they leave, we collect our dead and bury theirs as well." I stated calmly. "Fenrir will be fine, he is our champion… our hero… he will never fall." I stated calmly and then smirked as I swore the girl known as Tifa could see it.

* * *

**The Fight was meant to come... can only think what will happen now Cocoon's got Cloud? Anyhow thanks for reading and hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, I thank you all so much for your support and hope you all continue reading and reviewing!**


	9. A Caged Wolf

I know finally chapter 9 is here... don't kill me for what you're about to read...

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAP 9

Lightning's POV

I had no clue how I was back in Rufus Shinra's mansion. I looked at the small cell that I had been assigned and found myself to know only disgust from this, but instantly my mind went to the man in which had robbed me of my mind… the man who dominated my thoughts constantly. I pushed open my cell door and then found his and hesitated. This was a dream… he would not be here… this place had burned to the ground.

My foolish beliefs and hopes caused me to open the door and there he sat as an Adonis, chiseled with muscle with his head in his hands. At my entrance he looked up at me and questioned why I was here. I gasped as I remembered this to be the very night he was ripped from my arms. I went to him and tried to warn him but my words seemed muted. It was as thought we simply relieved our conversation just as it was that fateful night. My clothes fell to the ground and I slipped effortlessly into his lap and within a few words he had me pinned to his bed attacking my neck with sweet, blessed kisses.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he worked his way down my naked form to my left breast as he began to softly place kisses all around my left nipple before taking the soft flesh into his mouth and sucking ever so gently before rolling his tongue around. I gripped his hair fiercely and pulled his lips from my nipple to my mouth. To once again taste his lips, his saliva, his warmth upon me was mind blowing.

He soon lifted my right leg and I felt his firm fingers slip just over my nether lips as he rubbed softly while his kisses were so fierce and demanding. Such a contradiction in his touch drove my senses wild as the heat from his body, the smell of his form both caused my cunt to soak and coat his fingers in my warm juices. I felt weak and frozen as he leaned back to stare into my eyes with love as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked my sticky liquid from his fingers.

"Cloud…" I groaned, just as I had the day we had made love in such a fashion. He grinned and then slid down my body and took my trembling nub between his teeth and nibbled. I nearly screamed but remembered we were in a cell and choose to remain silent but merely pushed and pulled on his hair and head. He was fantastic as a lover and he was so giving and never greedy. I gasped his name quietly and he slowly made his way back up my body, kissing, licking and sucking at the skin as he came up to my neck and kissed me passionately as he placed a hand behind my head and lifted my head slightly as he forced my eyes to catch his own.

"Claire…" He whispered and slowly leaned down and kissed my lips. I could taste myself on his lips and sense the smell. It was odd and in no way appealing but somehow he enjoyed the taste and my smell, such acceptance made me crave him more and more. He was the one… as my mother would always tell me and Serah, there was but one man out there for you and Cloud was undoubtedly that man. He was everything to me.

"Cloud…" I whispered again as I felt his cock brushing against my entrance hesitantly. I groaned softly and closed my eyes as the slight brushing turned to his slow, much needed and desired intrusion into my being. To have his cock fill my body in such a passionate way nearly pushed me over the edge, but I managed to hang on. He again cooed my name and I opened my eyes to see his bright blue orbs staring right back at me… that's when I knew he loved me. I came at that moment but fought to keep my eyes on him. His eyes held so much care and affection that when he moved again it took all my will not to cry out for him to increase his pace and send us both to the beyond.

His slow pace continued driving me mad but satisfying me in a way I've never felt. I was going mad with pleasure from the movement and as he picked up his pace, I prayed he'd impregnate me, I chalked such thoughts up to a wanting to be his solely and my own fear that I would be forced to carry any other man's child. He was mine, and it only seemed right that I mother one of his children… sure Fang had given life to his first son, but as he plowed deeply into my cunt, I wanted nothing more than to be a slave to his love… to be the woman who grew old at his side.

The moment of our passion was driving me insane and such thoughts that I now think would never cross my mind. I stared up at him and I knew I looked terrified because I was. To wish to conform to a man's will was not my way. A mere day ago, before his touch, I would have scoffed at such a thought… but now the touch and thrusting in which bastards such as Weiss, Don Corneo and Rufus Shinra to name a few, that normally left me cold and disgusted, now ignited a carnal desire deep within my body and soul. I had never thought sex would cause me to go insane with lust, need or passion but with Cloud… in just one prior meeting, I had wanted nothing more than to be his… hell I had even told him as much as I came from his cock before a crowd of nobles.

I felt his pace quicken and looked to his eyes and found my hands upon his own reddened cheeks forcing his eyes to focus on mine as I gasped the moment his seed began pumping into my form soaking my insides and driving me over my own edge.

It was surreal that we continued talking of hopes and dreams and he even our future. I felt him open his lips to whisper my name to possibly tell me that he loved me but no such words broke his lips, instead we were interrupted and he was being dragged from my arms. It was happening again, the same way as before… I refused to allow him to be parted from my arms. I stood and ran after the guards dragging him into the darkness which bathed the entrance and as I broke the entrance of his cell nothing but darkness greeted me.

Madness, fury and fear claimed me and my only thought was the man who I had loved so dearly. "CLOUD!" I screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I sat up and winced as pain coursed through my form. I clutched at my stomach only to have a hand push me on my back. "Good thing I made Cid and the medic leave a while ago." I looked to my right to see Tifa standing over me. "It wouldn't seem proper for you to scream an unfamiliar name."

"Wha… where…" I began as she stared at my stomach and frowned.

"Claire, you arrived here with a hole in your stomach, I helped clean you up and at further inspection of the wound it looks near to closing up amazingly… it has only been a week." Tifa stated as she looked at me and then walked over to a window and stared out. "Fang… the woman from Oerba." Tifa began as I remembered everything, Cloud being alive, Fang standing next to him and then it all going black.

"Cloud… where…" I began but Tifa interrupted me.

"He's fine for now, but Fang… she said you two were friends… is that true?" She asked as I nodded. "From your days at Shinra Mansion right?" She asked.

"Yes, and a few years before also." I explained as Tifa nodded.

"So is it true that she and Cloud have a child together?" She asked as I nodded and felt a slight ping of anguish and jealousy stem from my being.

"It is so, why should such be any concern for you?" I asked and then stopped myself and spoke again, "You spoke of Cloud being fine… he lives… Sephiroth…" I began as Tifa lifted a finger to her lips and scowled.

"Cloud is awakening, below in one of the dungeon cells… he was taken in and known as Fenrir… something just told me not to reveal to know him as Cloud…" Tifa began as my heart fluttered for a moment before my senses sharpened and I realized that if Cid knew the man below was the Cloud I screamed for, then his life would be short lived.

"How was he captured?" I asked confused as Tifa sighed.

"Once you were harmed by Sephiroth, the two grew wings and began fighting all across the battle field as though they were gods. We retreated and made our way back to this fort, currently we are in Hanging Edge just within Cocoon's boundaries. Cloud won but the battle left him weakened. Our men wished his death due to the fact he possibly could have killed an entire front line himself." Tifa smiled. "When Zack and I faced him on the battlefield… part of me still thought to see the kind bright blue-eyed boy that I loved… part of me thought he would run to us and embrace me." Tifa whispered as I sat up and then stood on my feet.

"It would have been a cold day in Hades for such to happen." I whispered. "Cloud hated you two for what you did to him… it made that kind bright blue-eyed boy a god of death." I explained as I felt the pain but ignored such now knowing that Cloud was alive and Sephiroth a memory. "Seems the shadow couldn't slip past the slayer…" I whispered with a small smile and then looked at Tifa as she cocked a brow at me.

"Cloud lives yes, but he is currently still an enemy to Cocoon and its people… Cid will not allow him leave, and Dysley is already hours away… he wished audience with Cloud and till our ruler has left Hanging Edge, Cloud will be under heavy guard." Tifa explained calmly but I shook my head and cursed.

"Damn it… if Dysley speaks to Cloud I know he will somehow cause things to turn for worse." I concluded. "I will speak with him first I must explain."

"No, Cid is currently interrogating him." Tifa stated as I cursed yet again. I could only pray Cloud did not reveal his true name, but then I realized, such was only privileged to those he thought to be his dearest of friends. "You will have a chance but do not draw too much attention to yourself." Tifa explained as she bowed slightly to me out of respect and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

I stared up at the man before me and spat the blood that ran from my lips. "You will explain you purpose and tell us all that you understand concerning these rebels." He shouted and then kicked me as I remained chained to the walls as I had been positioned in a kneeling stance with my arms drawn wide. I spat more blood from my lips as I had been given very little to eat or drink and the fatigue I felt begged for sleep but the guards had forced me to stay awake.

"Lord Raines, it would seem Lady Raines has awoken." A messenger whispered causing the man to know joy. I groaned and he backhanded me once more and spoke.

"Once I have attended to my wife, I will figure out the events in Midgar concerning the house of Rufus Shinra and why his prized gladiator still lives while his master is long since dead… though I already know such an answer." He growled as I coughed up blood and looked down in exhaustion. The guards continued to pummel me out of spite that I had taken so many lives on the battlefield before they were abruptly ordered away and a man stepped into my cell alone.

I managed to look up weakly and scowled as I saw Zack's face staring down upon me. "So you would come to finish what you didn't so many years ago? How bold and brave of you, Zack." I hissed as he knelt before me and lifted my chin to meet his face.

"Here…" He whispered before taking out a small flask and putting it to my lips. I felt cold liquid touching my lips and I never thought twice as to what it was as I drank it greedily.

Gasping for air after hastily drinking the cool liquid left me speechless. Slowly I caught my breath as Zack hid his flask and looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. "You pity me now? Or are you disappointed at what I've become?" I asked with nothing but anger in my voice as he shook his head.

"I'm disappointed that I ran when my friend needed me most." He whispered and looked down. I scoffed and almost began laughing at him.

"Now as I am to be put to death before your eyes, things change… your heart wears heavy now that you know my fate? How gracious of you Zack." I taunted as he stared at me and then shook his head.

"No, I refer to the moment many years ago, when you came to me seeking my help… when I allowed you to be taken back as a slave…" Zack whispered as he stood and looked at his hands. "All that you've done… all the lives you've taken are on my hands… you thought me to be brave, but when your life depended upon it, I was a coward." He whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"I could care even less of your disposition or your feelings… be gone from this place… go to your wife and child… that is the reason I spared you…" I growled as he stared and me shaking his head.

"You took from many children their fathers!" He shouted as I snapped my head to him and allowed emotion to guide my words.

"But none of such men married the woman I loved!" I shouted as I found my own mouth to betray me as I looked down and decided to explain myself. "In my horrid life, I have loved three women… one who yet lives but with this war, I know not how long, the other was killed by Sephiroth's blade and the final is your wife." I whispered as Zack stood frozen. I looked up to him and frowned. "I hated you both for what you did to me… for willingly giving me up to the chains of slavery… but for some sick and twisted reason… my heart still clung to the thought she and I would one day be together… that was until I discovered the two of you to have a child." I whispered as such thoughts caused a burning pain in my chest.

"How could you know such, we left Midgar and came to Cocoon almost immediately after…" He began and trailed off not wanting to finish his words.

"Tell me Zack, you know of Fenrir the Slayer of Gods…" I asked trailing off as he nodded.

"I know him to be the one before me." He answered and I spat out more blood and continued.

"I earned such a name after it was believed I killed the supposed goddess within the caverns of Midgar, Jenova."

"You mean to say her existence was not a thing of lore?" I stared at the man before me and shook my head.

"She existed and through her I saw your daughter… I had so much hatred for the both of you and that allowed me to become the Slayer of Gods, Fenrir… to think that taking another's life didn't and couldn't make you feel any remorse, pain, sorrow or regret. The boy you knew had to be buried so deep that he just perished along with all his hopes, dreams… ambitions… but at night when I couldn't kill and drown my thoughts in that of blood, my memories of our days as friends… of our day before the raiders… they allowed me to remember better times… I hated you the most Zack for taking her from me. I wanted to kill you… I wanted to hurt you both just so you could feel what I lived." I growled as I became angry at the thought of the hell I had lived because of them… "but I couldn't… I met Light and Fang and the others… they somehow refused to give up on who they were and slowly such hope began to break through the barrier I had erected upon my soul and heart. I may have hated you Zack, but I wouldn't hurt Tifa in such a manner… not if she loved you as I loved her." I concluded as I felt disgusted with myself now that I had spared his life out of the residual feelings I held for a woman who betrayed me.

I concluded that I had become weak… that my emotions had led to this moment and my own pending death. Noctis would not know me and I prayed Fang survived for our child, for there was little chance that I would now.

"I have no words to express how horrible I feel now." He whispered and then knelt beside me again. I looked to his face and saw tears in his eyes. "I will not abandon you this time… I will free you." He stated as I shook my head.

"No." I hissed but he looked shocked.

"Cloud, the gods are giving me a chance to right a wrong from long ago… if I don't do this, then my soul shall never find peace…" He whispered and shook his head and looked down in shame again. "My life… my marriage to Tifa… none of it has been happy… sure we care for one another but it is not love… it is more just for our child… Since the day I abandoned you, I've awoken each and every morning void… the sky, no matter how bright and lovely seems dull and desolate… I can never have peace because I have sinned against a friend who so loved me as a brother. I have lived as a coward for too long… Cloud allow me this chance to free my soul." He pleaded but I shook my head.

"What of Tifa then? What of your child? What will your actions mean for them? Would you have my heart hold guilt over the death of the three of you?" I asked as he looked down and shook his head as I watched tears hit my cell floor.

"I have long since forgotten how to be brave or think for myself. Tell me what I should do and I will see it done." Zack whispered as I smiled.

"There is naught you can do." I whispered as he stared at me shaking his head but I continued, "If my life must end soon, I am glad we could speak… I forgive you, Zack." I whispered, "I forgive you."

"Cloud… please, I will help you just bid me and I will aid you in any manner needed." I saw the urgency in his eyes but shook my head.

"If you should wish to aid me, care for Tifa as you have… keep her safe… love her as she should be loved and honor her as she should be honored." I whispered. "I think my role in this life has been fulfilled…" I began and looked as Zack was near tears, "I met a woman a while after I became Fenrir… she was set to face me and if she survived she would see freedom… and let me say Zack, no one who ever faced me in the arena has ever lived." I added with a small but tired smile as I continued, "she put up an average fight, amazing one for being a girl, but I still bested her. And when the moment came for me to claim her life… I prayed to the gods that if she was meant for a greater purpose then let them stay my hand." I smiled as Zack listened to my story in silence. "The heavens opened and struck me that instant with a bolt of lightning." I grinned as Zack finally cracked a smile.

"Talk about a sign." He joked as I laughed quietly and weakly.

"Yeah… from that point she and I grew to be friends… I believed myself in love with her friend… the woman who leapt from the dragon and joined my side as I fought you, remember?" I asked as Zack nodded.

"She said her name was Fang, right?" He asked softly with a small smile as he wiped at his now dry eyes and I nodded.

"Well she and I were quite passionate about one another despite the fact she and I were slaves, I a gladiator and she a pleasure slave. After fooling around for a few months, I found her to be with child… but she refused to join in a relationship with me because of our station… a wise choice." I grinned, "on a different thought, I, along with the girl whose name was Lightning, because of the bolt of lightning that stayed my hand, faced Jenova again, who had survived my fight with her. I tried to end Jenova's and my own life, while sparing Lightning but I later discovered that course of action did not work and Light killed the beast. I wake from a four month slumber, and find she freed Fang and some of our friends by purchasing their freedom."

"She sounds like a noble and kind woman." Zack stated and added. "I do remember hearing the tale of a female gladiator who rivaled you in Midgar." He grinned as I nodded

"Lightning had given me new hope and awakened the person I had buried for so long… I knew she was meant for more than the chains we were bound in… I planned to free her but she was taken… by your ruler, the great Galenth Dysley. He took her before I could free her…" I whispered and shook my head in dismay but smiled. "But somehow, on the battlefield I saw her… riding a white horse towards Fang and I as we stood. She was safe… but then Sephiroth came and took her from me… Lightning was the last woman I loved and I think her purpose was to give me strength to take from this word a monster like Sephiroth…" I whispered as Zack seemed frozen yet again by my words.

I studied him for a moment and grinned. "Zack you need not act shocked… though Sephiroth was strong he was no god… but the off spring of one… no match for the supposed Slayer of Gods." I joked as Zack shook his head.

"Claire?" He asked softly as I looked at him and frowned slightly. "Lightning's real name… was Claire?" He asked slowly as I nodded.

"How could you know such," I paused and growled, "tell me you have not touched her…" I growled as Zack shook his head.

"No of course such was not the case. She lives Cloud." He stated quickly and then stood and shook his head. "I… you said she was a slave?" He asked as I nodded.

"Zack, do you mean that Claire lives?" I asked and instantly the door to my cell opened and Cid Raines walked in scowling.

"And how is it that you know my wife?" He demanded as my heart caught in my chest as I seemed chocked by the question, surely, he spoke of another woman and not the one in which I had loved and still loved greatly "Answer the question!" He roared as my tongue could no longer give words to pass my lips, but that didn't stop him from punching me with a good amount of force. Zack grabbed the man and pulled him away and began speaking.

"Fenrir, maybe our enemy but I have managed much from him without such measures of violence… he explained that her knew Clair from when she made a stop in Midgar while searching for Serah." Zack stated as I paled and knew his wife, my Claire, my Lightning was one in the same. I felt my stomach tighten as I gagged upon the floor before the two.

"AARGH!" I heard Cid yell as he grew frustrated. "His Highness Dysley approaches and we have nothing from him."

"I will extract information, allow me the opportunity… go tend to your wife." Zack stated calmly as Cid eyed me and abruptly left. I fought another bout of gags and Zack tried to place a hand on my shoulder but I shook away his touch.

"Don't…." I hissed and he sighed.

"Allow me to speak with her… I will find truth for you friend… I swear it." He promised and when I looked to his face I wished things were simple. I wished things were as they were when we played out in the farm fields and stared up at stars in the night sky.

"Don't… as I stated… my purpose is completed… allow me death now… I wish no longer to live in a world such as this one…"

"Cloud…" He shook me but I bit at him.

"LEAVE!" I roared as anger gripped my soul. "I bid you to never return here! Honor something for once and never return!" I shouted at him as he stood shaking his head in disbelief.

"I won't give up on you… I will not make the same mistake twice."

I stared at the ground the moment Zack left and finally I shed tears of pain again just as I had long ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I had been shocked at how quickly Cid had checked up on me and then left back to interrogate Cloud at the mention of Dysley being moments away. I had immediately dressed myself and stormed from the medic room and headed towards the dungeon after finding our where that was.

I had made it only to the ground floor before a voice paused my motion. "Hello there Clair Farron Raines, I hear that the ferocious Slayer of Gods, Fenrir has been captured… even more impressive was the fact he killed Sephiroth and in his weakened state… it would also seem other than those facts very little is known… such as how he survived when the Shinra Mansion burned to the ground." Dysley stated as Cid appeared and bowed to Dysley and spoke.

"I am working on discovering all that he knows." Cid began and almost immediately Zack came running from the dungeon and looked straight to me but when he was to speak his eyes cast to Dysley and his mouth closed instantly.

"Hello Zack Fair, I am glad you came to join us for interrogation… I would feel safer if you all would accompany me… he is after all the Slayer of the False God Jenova…" Dysley trailed off and then looked to me. "I would understand your fear of being in the same room with him… he is dangerous and after just having your sister back… I understand if you fear losing her or possibly dying down there." His words would have seemed caring but I knew it was a threat… Cloud or Serah.

"I…" I began but couldn't find my words. Cloud was here. He was maybe twenty feet under me and yet, if I were to see him along side Dysley what would happen? Could I kill Dysley and then knock Cid out… no what of Zack… but he had spoken to Cloud… surely he would have told Cid the truth. "Zack…" I stated and waited to see what his reaction would be. He stared at me and then Cid spoke.

"Claire has been injured by the fallen Sephiroth… I don't want to risk her any further trauma." Cid stated as he came to my side and Zack spoke.

"Fenrir, is not in right mind at the moment… he seems ready to kill… I would advise against all contact with him… especially you your highness." Zack whispered as Dysley seemed caught for a moment and frowned.

"I would chance it then…" He stated as I looked at Zack who held Dysley gaze and bowed.

"But it would still be best if I along with Cid escort you." Zack explained as Dysley looked to Cid and then me.

"Very well. I suppose you should send your dear wife back to the medic room." Dysley stated but I shook my head.

"I will be in attendance once we confront him." I stated loudly as Dysley looked at me, along with Zack and Cid, "Cid go make sure that he is not a threat… I am one of Cocoon's key strategists and figure heads… I won't show fear in the face of such a beast." I stated staring right at Dysley.

"I will join you all shortly, I wish to inquire something my wife informed me upon concerning her injury.… I do remember her to be the one to care for you after your injury…" Zack announced as Dysley seemed to smirk and then turned and followed Cid down to the dungeon with several guards. Zack approached me with a fierce scowl and spoke. "So you knew of me from a friend? Is that the same friend who is moments from a death verdict, Claire?" He asked and I stared at him coldly. He frowned and then looked down, "Apologies, I meant Lightning?" He hissed as I kneed him in his stomach and then lifted him back to his feet and pushed him against a wall.

"What words have you said to Cid… to Cloud?" I asked as Zack swatted my arms from his collar and spoke.

"Cloud knew not of your marriage to Cid Raines, but Cid informed him of as much, Cloud inquired about the woman stabbed by Sephiroth and that's how Cid came to know Cloud knew of you." I paled as I looked to the dungeon but Zack continued, "Luckily for you I told him that the reason he knew you was because you were in the area of Midgar and he knew of you in passing." Zack concluded as I sighed in relief. "He loves you…" Zack added as I looked at him and nodded.

"And I love him more than life itself… I assume Cloud told you everything?" I asked as Zack just nodded.

"He told me enough to understand that Dysley knew you to be a slave in Midgar… makes his finding you there quite fortunate… and forces Cid to be in debt to such a man." Zack growled as I placed a hand on his shoulder but he continued, "I plan on freeing him." I stared at Zack and nearly slapped him senseless but gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Surely, you know Cloud would not approve… I know he confronted you and Tifa on the battlefield and to see that you live and that he would confess such to you, means he cares about you fools still. Do nothing," I cautioned and looked to where the dungeon entrance was. "I must hurry down before Dysley twists a story that I may never undo."

"I will come as well he doesn't expect much from me, if so, he showed no sign of such." Zack whispered as I nodded. We headed down and I quickened my pace as I heard his scream of agony… a sound that still haunted my dreams and reminded me of how he was whipped for trying to return to his chambers for me back in Rufus's Mansion.

"Has he displeased you with words?" I asked as one of the guards held his hand high but paused in his actions as Dysley's grin faded and Cloud's head lifted and stared at me before he spat blood out on the ground at his side.

"He shows such disrespect." Cid hissed as his anger was angled at Cloud alone. I stared at Cloud and wanted to cry at how ridiculous this was… the man in which I loved so dearly was but an arm's reach from me, bleeding and breathing raggedly. I could only stare at his bloodied chest and muscled arms as Cid forced Cloud's head up by his hair and I found myself furious at the way he was being treated.

"Cid enough." I stated calmly as he stared at me… not Cid but Cloud… my words had been for Cid but Cloud's eyes caught mine and instantly I felt shame. Cid released Cloud's hair but his head remained high so that he could stare at me.

"You seem fascinated by another man's wife…" Dysley whispered as Cid's eyes narrowed and he spun and punched Cloud across his face. I felt my anger rise and my hands clench.

"You beast you dare to lay eyes upon my wife!" Cid shouted as I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Cid stared at me in confusion but I hugged him and spoke.

"Love be not concerned… he is but a slave and you are a man of high-class and proper breeding, calm thyself." I stated softly and then a soft grunt was heard from Cloud.

"When I killed Rufus Shinra…" He began as I froze knowing those were not the words he should have began with. He paused and looked up at me and then to Dysley, "I thought I did it to find the one I loved…" He whispered as his voice and his eyes both darkened… "but I now know such to be a lie." He hissed and his words decimated my soul. I wanted to console him and reassure that I was just acting in order to free him.

"The one you loved? How touching… what was her name?" Dysley asked as I wished for my sword but hadn't brought it with me.

"Lightning." He stated easily causing me to freeze and still he continued talking. "She was important to me… for her I would have torn the sky down."

"Oh, very touching… tell me why do you believe her to be in Cocoon? Why would a slave from Midgar a city far from Cocoon's boundaries even think a woman named Lightning would be here?" Dysley asked as Cloud looked up at him and then looked down.

"A mistake… for no such person is here… I suppose such a woman was just a dream." He stated as I wanted to slap him and remind him that I had pledged myself to him and him alone. He looked up at me and then back to the ground.

"You were but a god of the arena… Fenrir, the Slayer of Gods…" I spoke as he and everyone in the room looked at me, "I met you in Midgar while I searched for Serah… you were a god among men… do you mean to tell me that a dream… a vision… drove you to bring the walls of the Shinra Mansion down upon yourself?" I asked as he stared at me and then looked away quickly. I wanted him to catch my subtle words so that he could see that I was just playing a part… I needed him to trust me and to believe I would pull through for him.

"Answer the question." Cid hissed and I saw anger build within Cloud's eyes.

"A vision that was blurred… I believed in dreams that were not what they should have been." He answered as I felt his words tearing at my heart.

"So you are responsible for the rebellions breaking out across the lands, for the murders of thousands of innocent land owners and dukes across this land?" Cid asked as Cloud nodded and looked down. I was on the verge of tears as he was condemning himself to death. I was moments from running to his knelt form and hugging and kissing him to reassure that I still loved him but Zack stepped forward and spoke.

"I think it's best you take your wife back to her room, Tifa told me that this may be too much stress for the child you both are expecting." Zack stated as Dysley, Cid's and my own eyes widened.

"What?" I began as Cid stared at me in shock.

"You are with child?" he asked with a wide smile as I had nothing to say and stared at Zack.

"No…" I began but Zack spoke over me.

"Tifa explained you have all the signs of being with child. Sephiroth's attack did not harm the child… I'm sorry if you wanted to surprise your husband… I know you have been trying for a while now." Zack stated and then quickly, Cid began pulling me from the room.

"No…" I began to resist but Dysley spoke.

"Zack is right, take her from here, this is no place for a woman with child." Dysley grinned as he looked at Zack and I was pulled from the room. The last image I saw was Cloud's look of complete disgust and raw hatred… towards me…

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed lately and sorry for the long update time in between. I've been stuck in a rut but I am looking everywhere for inspiration and your ideas are definitely helping. SO THANKS

**ForceWalker**- I wanted to have Sephiroth's ass handed to him and as it is with him, he never becomes a memory; **HTM**- glad you enjoyed the fighting of last chapter, hope you enjoyed this one as well; **GingitsuneRaposo**- definitely will be more Fang, Tifa interactions later in the fic, hope you enjoyed this chapter ; **baltz00-** thanks for reviewing and as far as number of chapters, I'm aiming for about maybe 20 or more... at least twenty though so we aren't even half way through the fic yet! **sazooki**- thanks for your support and I made sure to have the Cloud/Lightning meeting in this chapter.. though it wasn't what anyone probably favored, but they're time will come. **Lightning Lockheart **Thanks for reviewing and put a little Lightning yelling at Zack in here just for you, sorry if you hate how their reunion turned out but it will get better, promise oh and can't wait till another update on your FF7/FF13 fic posts, hope writers block fades for you too; **Lightning Farron- **thanks for dropping a review, good to see you still like the fic, I have to say keeping the language in the old world style is really hard with the length of chapters and character interactions, but I will do my best to keep the story's language as it was in Fenrir.

THANKS TO YOU ALL!

Until next time, keep doing what you do

XXXXXXXXXXX Chaotic Symphony XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Prelude to Insanity

Thanks so much to the readers and to those who are inspired by this story to write your own. I am eager to read as well! Thanks again to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Cloud's POV

At what I had just heard my world began to shrink… I had been fighting for a lie… she had betrayed me… just as I had been betrayed before. I looked up at the remaining two in the room and soon Zack bowed to Dysley and vanished. Dysley then ordered his guards away before turning to look at me with a wide grin.

"You killed the Shadow of Death… it was highly unlikely that you could but you succeeded… congratulations are in order!" He grinned as I felt my fury rising. "Don't be angered at me… she's been his wife of five years… she belonged and loved him long before she knew you drew breath on this earth." Dysley stated calmly as I felt my heart being ripped from my chest. "Claire Farron Raines… her full name… guess you can't trust many women in this world?" Dysley asked as I wanted to crush his skull and even hurt Lightning… no Clair Raines as well.

"Damn you all!" I roared as I struggled against my chains as he laughed.

"The funniest thing was Sephiroth the real threat I had to fear… now he's gone… so much for Jenova's off spring… I am shocked you killed the son of a god. The funny thing about this is that you were doing it out of love… a foolish human emotion that helped you achieve the impossible… but your love was so easily discarded… how does that feel? How does it feel to know you were nothing but a tool?" He taunted as I exhaled weakly and looked down. "While you trained and prepared to save her, she fucked her husband and now they are to have a child together… makes you think doesn't it... she's a slave looking for her sister but her sister is safe and sound… I could have easily taken her from that hell but we needed a beast that would wound Sephiroth… you were that beast… who would have thought you would be able to kill him." Dysley laughed as I shook my head fiercely.

"No…" I whispered… it wasn't a lie… she did love me… her eyes told me as much... didn't they?

"Come now Cloud, do you really think that she would sacrifice so much just for you? You were a tool, that performed above standards." Dysley grinned as I felt cold. "Why else would I allow the two of you to fuck before Rufus… she wanted to entice you and boy did it work." Dysley laughed as I gasped and looked down as tears fell from my eyes as it seemed he could be right. I shook my head and Dysley continued, "Don't worry fool, at dawn you will be put to death… she did think you to be a wonderful lay, but I have a bit more humanity than her… I would rather you just be put out of such misery…" Dysley stated as he walked from the room and I was again left alone to my thoughts.

"Damn it…" I whispered as I saw nothing but the darkness of my cell and a sliver of light that managed to reach down to these depths.

"Look at you," I looked up at the voice and saw Sephiroth smirking before me. My mind and body froze as he merely stood staring down upon me in contempt and disgust.

"AARGH!" I screamed at him but he made no motion or sound. He walked closer and then looked around the cell and spoke

"Poor little Cloud… you're mad." He laughed as I struggled against the chains but to no avail, "Remember what you said when I asked what you would do to see her again?" He taunted as I tried biting him but he was out of reach.

"I'll KILL YOU!" I screamed as my voice went hoarse and he laughed at me further as he enjoyed my captivity.

"You'd bathe the world in blood… and you have yet to do so… I applaud you for killing me… but this is far from over… I'm not going to fade into obscurity, we will meet again… Cloud." Sephiroth grinned as he morphed and Jenova's body appeared before me.

"I knew you were special… now that you see these mortals as what they are… will you accept my gifts fully?" She asked as I began crying loudly for my pain and sorrow. I was going mad… the revelation that… that Light had used me in such a way… it drove me mad.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HEEEEELLLLLL!" I screamed as Jenova grabbed my face in her hands and smirked. She forced my eyes to hers and grinned.

"Behold the truth… my son." She whispered as the vision before my eyes went bright white.

I was free from my chains and now stood in an elegant bedroom hearing voices from everyone I knew… I heard Barrett, Genesis, Vincent, Angeal, Sephiroth and then they all stopped and I heard the man known as Cid Raines speaking.

"Claire, talk to me…" his voice trailed off Lightning spoke.

"Cid… I…" I heard her pause as my heart pounded, "Cid, take me back to our room, I need you…" He words caused a rip to run through my heart as I gripped my head and shook it furiously.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as Jenova appeared at my side and pointed towards the door as it was thrown open and I beheld, Claire and Cid hastily exchanging sloppy kisses as they barely made their way into the room to the bed. I felt my feet frozen to the ground as I watched her clothes pulled from her form. I watched in sick disgust and rage as he sunk his cock into her and she actually moaned for him. She clung to him as she had once clung to me. I watched as the two forcefully slammed their hips together as they both continued moaning, panting for breath. I backed away in disbelief as her cries seemed to echo across the room. "STOOOOOOOP! I screamed as I now wanted it all to vanish, wanting it all to disappear.

Instantly the scene froze and Jenova appeared before me and pulled me into a hug, blocking my vision of the sight which drove my mind into chaos. "My child, I only show you such because it is unjust that you suffer… that her ways have destroyed you so." I stared back at her brokenly as I fell to my knees. In this world I had been betrayed by all that I knew and loved, I never wanted death's embrace so desperately before this moment. "You have defied me, but I forgive you for such… you had no clue as to the evils of humanity… hence the reason I wanted you to destroy life… to bring chaos so these very individuals would suffer."

"No!" I screamed not listening to her but again she brought me into her arms and patted my head.

"I understand your pain… it is a pain I have seen so many of my own children suffer… you yet have the woman from Oerba and your child…" She whispered, as my mind flew to Fang's smile and my son's mirthful giggle. They were all I had left and now, at dawn I would lose them as well. Jenova seemed keen to my thoughts as though my skull was ripped open for her spectacle. She knelt beside me and continued whispering in a soft motherly manner, "do my bidding this once and I promise you the happiness you deserve… not this pain. All I want is the head of those whom you now hate… Claire, Cid, the one known to you as Galenth Dysley… these people and all they care for need to suffer… why else do you think Sephiroth tried to kill that girl… he was your brother… the only one who looked out for you. You have done as they needed and become their tool… no longer… break free of this pathetic cage… you must for me, for the woman in Oerba and your child… and because you are my child." Jenova whispered as the scene of Lightning and Cid making love returned.

"My wonderful wife… tell me that you love me…" Cid whispered as I felt everything freeze as I watched Claire's face so full of desire and pleasure. She was gasping and groaning but finally her lips moved as I knew her to be close to her climax.

"I… I… I love you…" At those words all of my senses blackened as my fury and rage erupted and I felt my back burn.

A burst of light surrounded me before all was reduced to ashes by the flames… I would have my revenge. I would have their blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I had been moved back to the medic room as my shock finally wore off, but my feet had not yet moved. "This is wondrous news!" Cid exclaimed as he hugged me and then touched my stomach, which held no child. I would have said something, but my mind could not forget the look Cloud gave me. I would never find peace with such. I looked at Cid and frowned before punching him down to the ground.

"I am not with child!" I screamed as my mind finally realized what I had done, but I could careless. I needed to fix this and that meant I needed to be with Cloud and tell him the entire story. I walked past Cid who stood and gripped my arm with force.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Zack Fair has deceived you… he must have thought I was to come forth and explain the truth about myself and Cloud." I stated as Cid froze and his shock allowed me to swat his hand away.

"Cloud…" Cid whispered as his fury rose, but I was already headed to the door. He quickly slammed it shut before I could walk out and growled. "So that is the one who you…" He growled as my own fury caused me to push him back.

"Yes, he is the man in which I love… why else would he slay Sephiroth at seeing me injured." I roared punching him yet again. I pulled the door ajar as Cid tried to gather himself but not before I ran from the room after gripping my Blazefire Saber. I ran through the small castle-like fort and as I made haste towards the dungeon the ground erupted in a force of flames and debris. I was thrown to the ground as was Cid who had followed me foolishly. I coughed as the smoke rose into the air as the catastrophe has nearly ripped the ceiling clear off.

I stood to my feet and shielded my eyes as two massive wings appeared first and then I saw a creature ascending from the ground with flames surrounding it as though it was a devil rising from the pits of Hades. I stepped back and this motion caused bright green reptilian eyes to open and focus on me. "Cl…Cloud…" I whispered as his form finally came from the shadows of the flames and then he roared in a monster-like manner. I stepped back further as he landed before me and I finally saw his hands, his chest… his face.

His skin had turned an eerie blue, his face had also taken on the blue shade but black lines ran all across, which all seemed to stem from two small but sharp horns that extended from his hairline. His hair had turned white as Sephiroth's and Jenova's. I shook my head in disbelief and before I could speak, his hand raised and the fusion sword appeared as if magic in his hand that was no longer human, but each finger looked as a bird's talon. "Revenge…" He growled as he roared again and a force of wind blew me back. I gripped my sword and jumped to my feet as guards all ran into the area and readied themselves.

"Cloud… no… listen." I began but it roared and slammed its blade down upon me. I rolled out of the way and stared in shock as the blade had easily sunk into the ground and displaced the area of impact all around it. "Cloud!" I screamed as it glared at me with green eyes.

"Destroy it!" Dysley yelled as he appeared. I looked to the man and growled knowing he had said something to Cloud to cause this to happen. I watched helplessly as scores of men ran at Cloud only to be instantly destroyed by a few swings of his massive sword.

Blood drenched the floor as he stared at me and then looked to Cid and then Dysley.

"CLOUD!" Zack screamed as he ran to him unarmed. I was about to scream for the fool to stop but Cloud hadn't cut him to pieces as he had the others who had gotten close. Zack stopped just mere feet from Cloud and spoke calmly. "Cloud…" He whispered as the man I still loved just stared at Zack.

"Cloud." I turned and saw Tifa standing just at the remains of the stairwell as she approached slowly as well. I turned to Cloud and saw that he lowered his sword and looked at the two. "What would Fang think?" Tifa began as Cloud's eyes widened as he stared at his sword and saw his own reflection and then released a terrified howl. He shook his head and then looked from the reflection in the blade and off to the side. "Cloud its going to be okay… we can help you… we'll find a way to help you this time…"

"Teef's right, we won't abandon you now…" Zack whispered as I watched Cloud's form seem to calm. I stepped forward and his anger seemed to erupt and his blade raised and poised to attack but Zack gripped his arms. "CLOUD!" He screamed as he turned to Zack and seemed to be in conflict with himself.

"Z… Zack." He whispered as he stepped back and then looked at his sword again. Instantly he spread his massive wings and then flew from the fort.

I stared at where he had been and then turned and stared at Dysley before running towards him ready to kill him for what he had done.

"YOU!" I screamed as he was just in my reach but several guards instantly guarded him. I growled and prepared to fight. "What have you done?" I screamed as Dysley frowned.

"Claire enough you have gone mad." Cid growled as I heard him draw his blade.

"Cid you are a man of honor, but so is Cloud… he is a kind man…" I began as I kept my sword drawn to keep the guards back. "Dysley knew where I was the entire time!" I shouted as Dysley merely scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Kill her." He ordered but Cid lifted his hands to his men and spoke.

"Hold thy position!" He shouted as I looked at him and continued,

"I was turned a slave… sold to Don Corneo… all at Galenth Dysley's word… I was subjected to a hell in which no living creature should have to endure." I turned and looked at Cid hoping he'd join my side. "Cloud was the god of the arena who spared my life… he forced me to live on and showed me hope that I would one day be free of such a life. Dysley knew of this… he knew of all of this. He knew I was a slave and yet he only took me from such a fate after I had…" I froze as I stared at Dysley and gasped as I realized the man before me was possibly much more than that. I stared at him and shook my head in disbelief as he only stared at me with a scowl.

"Cid Raines, what she speaks is true…" He stated and then began to walk forward. Cid stared at him and scowled as he approached, "but what does any of that matter? Your wife was returned to you and now she stands her sword pointed against your ruler. Regardless of what has occurred, you are a servant to the people of Cocoon first and her husband second." Dysley stated calmly as I pointed my sword at him again. "What will you choose, your country or a woman who never loved you?" Dysley asked as Cid stared at us both and I frowned.

"Cocoon is damned if you trust that creature!" I explained as Cid frowned and then aimed his blade in my direction. I frowned and shook my head as he approached. "So you would betray me out of a jealous heart?" I asked and looked to Dysley, "I will have your head… that I swear." I whispered knowing that fighting at this point was useless. Just as I was to surrender Zack spoke.

"Makes me glad I trusted Snow." He stated with a grin as several soldiers rushed into the fort and began attacking the soldiers within. I turned to Zack shocked as he motioned for me to hurry to his side. Upon reaching him in the madness he pulled me and Tifa away from the fort as the sight out side the fort was just as hectic as what was inside.

"Zack, come on!" I turned to see Snow riding atop his horse. He stared at me and nodded as I spotted Odin running towards me.

"Snow what of Serah?" I demanded as he turned to me and grinned.

"She's safe." He said to me as Tifa and Zack mounted their beast. "So is Garnet, I've already taken them to Palumpolum… our best bet is to leave that city the moment we arrive." Snow stated as the fort in Hanging Edge was set ablaze. I turned back and spotted Cid scowling at me alongside Dysley who held a smug grin.

We all rode off with a score of soldiers guarding our rear. I caught up to Snow and Zack to figure out what the hell had they done and for what purpose. "You have become an enemy of Cocoon!" I shouted at the trio as Tifa looked at me along with Zack as Snow spoke.

"Dysley isn't human." He stated calmly as I scoffed.

"I've recently known as much." I shot back, "How long did such knowledge grace your thoughts?" I demanded as Snow looked at me out the corner of his eyes. "Answer!" I shouted at him as he spoke.

"For some time now… it was at Serah's inkling that something about the man was not natural…" Snow whispered as I turned and glared at Zack.

"And what insanity gripped you to say such a thing… your words… they've done far more damage than any blade could ever." I hissed as Zack looked down and shook his head. "You are a fucking fool…" I growled but Zack spoke in his defense.

"You were not present when he spoke so casually of death… when I pleaded to release him and fight our way out, only to have him tell me that his purpose had been completed and he was meant for death. He explained how his anger caused him to deal with his hell, and so as I saw him confirming his own death as you did nothing…. NOTHING to reassure him, I spoke to anger him… as you can see he yet lives… Cloud forgave me and Tifa for abandoning him… once he hears the truth from my lips and yours he will but beg to hold you again."

"What of the demon he became?" I asked as Zack looked down and sighed.

"Whatever happened, I know Cloud will get through it and come out fine. He kept you safe throughout your confinement in Shinra's Mansion, he survived being face to face with a false god and he has faced Sephiroth and come out on top… worry not about him, for he just needs time to lick his wounds… whatever he turned in to, remember he is a champion… a hero, and heroes don't give up easily." Snow whispered as we rode through the night. I wanted to believe such but I knew better… that look upon Cloud's face was one of finality… I knew the next time we met he wouldn't listen to reason.

* * *

So what did you think? Had to have Cloud crack in this chapter... much more on that later too... but anyhow tell me if you liked or hated. I am in the midst of writing the next chapter... well the outline anyway, thanks for reading and hope you drop a pm or a review love hearing feedback, keeps me focused in on this story.

I want to personally thank the following for their reviews-

**Nahava**- I just looked through your fic and I am definitely feeling it, can't wait to see what the main pairings are going to be, I hope some Cloud/Lightning makes a bigger impact, thanks for reviewing! **Lightning Lockheart**- Can't wait to see more from you on the amazing fic you have in the mix, thanks so much for reviewing and glad to see your enjoying thus far, thanks! **sazooki**- I hope to continue giving a few surprises here and there throughout the rest of this fic, I thank you and hope you enjoyed! **ForceWalker**- I know this probably sucks that Cloud and Light are at odds but it will get better, stick with me just a few more chapters... I think, thanks so much for the input! **TheRealPS-** thanks for the review and as you know after reading Fenrir, I love having a few cliffhangers here and there. **GingitsuneRaposo-** I did want to alter their relationship a bit and make it seem a bit more realistic. I wanted Cloud's feelings to be similar to a man whose already lost a love twice (Tifa, Fang) think I nailed the rage maybe... hope Cloud wasn't to emotional, thanks for reviewing too! **Lightning Farron**- I have more and I will update again as soon as I can. thanks so much for reading and I definitely wanted Lightning to seem more leader like seeing as she was a soldier in the past while Cloud was just a slave... thanks so much! **Baltz00**- Zack did prevent Cloud's death alright... I know not what you had in mind but I wanted to keep everyone guessing, thanks for reviewing! **HTM-** I want to say thanks a ton, I am glad that the twists I've added in haven't completely pissed every reader off and made them run off... uh... anyhow thanks again!

TO EVERYONE, keep reading, reviewing and most importantly writing!


	11. Tracking the Beast

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the support and your comments. Now enjoy chapter 11- Tracking a Beast**

* * *

Chap 11

Fang's POV

Weeks went by and still not a sign of the Cocoon army had yet shown itself. A few of our scouts had discovered a disaster in the fort in Hanging Edge. In such a place was where Cloud had been brought. I knew instantly from the stories of a winged beast breaking out and slaughtering several scores of soldiers, he had broken free.

After assigning the forces in Forgotten City and leaving a large enough force to protect Oerba, I took off to find him. Much to my dismay, Vanille, Yuffie, and even his prodigy Roxas had forced themselves along in my journey.

"You think we'll find Cloud as a huge monster?" Yuffie asked aloud as I shot her a glare of death.

"If he be anything it isn't a monster." I protested. We sat atop Bahamut riding the dragon on our fifth day searching the area outside of Cocoon's supposed rule for any signs of Cloud.

As if the gods knew my mind, I spotted a village below that was scorched and smoldering. I took Bahamut down and landed. One hop from the dragon and I was in the city observing the destruction and chaos. Blood and parts of humans and even animals were scattered everywhere. I frowned in disgust as I looked ahead and shook my head in dismay.

"Well, at least we're on the right track." I sigh as Roxas steps to my side as though nothing in the area distressed him, same was for Vanille, but Yuffie was close to puking. I walked forward seeing the only sign that stated Cloud had been here… his gargantuan sword slammed near half-way into the ground covered in dried blood. I sighed and turned over my shoulder as Roxas gasped.

"What happened to Fenrir!" He questioned as I scoffed.

"I told you to call him Cloud… that's his real name." I chided as his prodigy rolled his eyes at my words and I continued, "I bore his child and presently lead his force, it would be in your best interests to conform to my will." I stated as he huffed.

"You are a woman, you inherited the role and just because you gave birth to his son means little… Fenrir was a gladiator, a hero and god of the arena! He was strong and fast, quick and agile… I bet the reason he left his sword here was because the one who could rip it from the ground and wield it, would be the one to stop him!" Roxas grinned as I rolled my eyes and walked over to the blade that was much larger than I. "What do you plan on doing, lifting Cloud's fusion sword… ha, I doubt…" I gripped the sword in my right hand and pulled it free with ease. I stared at the boy and smirked.

"You were saying?" I asked as Roxas stared at me in shock. "I am more than just the woman you see before you… Cloud easily saw as much on our first meeting. If you are to be his prodigy and take the mantle of Fenrir, then you must be able to see past what is before you. I won't say I'm stronger than Cloud, but I'd give the man a run for his money… if he is without mind when we see him… then I may not be able to hold back… if that is the case…" I trailed off looking at Vanille who nodded and sighed in discomfort. "Vanille, you and I both know that I'll have no choice… I'll have to be ready to pull out all the stops… if so, get them some place safe." I ordered as I looked at the sword. "Come, we're moving." I stated as Bahamut approached us and we climbed back up the large creature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I sat in silence in the cool of the night as I stared out into the darkness that lie before me. I had spoiled my opportunity to be with my love. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought. He had bled and suffered in a cell while I lay calm and comfortable high above him… then I don't have mind to come to his side when he needs me most. I allow my shock to lead me away with nothing but a muted 'no'… "AAAAARRRRGHHHH!" I screamed as I noticed the others to focus on me. I stood as I once again spotted a man that I had always wanted to speak with but at understanding he had been apart of securing Fang and the others away safely before falsely claiming their death. I respected Snow and the man known now to me as Rygdea. They were silent heroes to Cocoon and to completely spurn yourselves from the only life you've ever known because of what you believed was admirable.

"I see you're a bit upset." I looked to my side and spotted Tifa. I sighed and nodded as she placed a hand on mine. "It's Cloud isn't it…" She began as I nodded and looked up to the bright moon. "When I was younger and everyone was saying how much he had a huge crush on me… I felt embarrassed. I mean, Cloud was the meager, quiet kid and to be honest I only saw him as a friend." She looked up at the sky and continued, "I thought I was too good for him… then he went through this whole spill of how much he cared about me and how he wished he was like Zack… and that got me… it made me wonder what a life without him would have been like… and I realized that though he wasn't the big hero of our village, he was the one who would take care of me and do his best for us both. I knew that moment I had found the one I would love forever."

I looked at her and frowned, "how is that supposed to ease my mind?" I asked as Tifa laughed a little and smiled.

"I'm sorry, its just that I understand how it feels to love him and to fear never to have that love again… I live with that now… and though Zack is great… I still remember how special he was…" I stared at the woman and nodded.

"So am I to just allow him to hate me and find another love as you have?"

"You can't speak of allowing his heart to do anything… you must only wish that he finds happiness… you can't be selfish with your love… if you love him as deeply as you say, then hope he finds happiness... even if its with another" She whispered as I scowled.

"To hell with such… I am madly in love with him… I could never allow another woman to have him." I hissed as Tifa cocked a brow.

"So if Cloud some how wanted me, you'd never allow it?" I scowled and rolled my eyes at her words. "I kid, but honestly… what of Fang, the mother of his son, your friend… how could you hate her?" She asked as I stood without a word.

"I…" I began but found no words and shook my head. "I would not allow such, unless he understood the truth… the truth that I had never forgot of him… that he's everything to me… we've been through much together and its just sickening to think that I could lose him without him ever knowing I never betrayed him… you and Zack gave him up… I never did that…" I sighed and hugged myself. "I would prefer death than life without him… I told him that his affections for me were as allowing a blind man sight for but a day… I told him he couldn't take such from me and expect me to ever live the same…" I whispered and clenched my fists in anger.

"Well when we see him again I pray you have the chance to show him truth." I turned to Tifa at hearing her words and set my mind to the task.

"I will not have to pray, for I shall have him lend an ear to my words… I will not allow him to the affections of another when I have done nothing wrong! I have never stopped loving him and if I am to beat such a fact into his skull then so be it." I stated calmly as I turned back to the night sky and stalked off alone to my sleeping mat to rest for the night.

In the morning, we continued our pace away from Palumpolum towards the Pulse Wilds where it was said the city of Oerba lies… and if that were the case, I would be able to meet with Fang, whom I knew would aid in my search for Cloud had she not already heard of the incident in Hanging Edge.

We had gained the allegiance of many soldiers who had followed Snow and Zack in battle, I estimated our ranks to be at a thousand which was surprising. I knew that we'd be tracked easily to Oerba if the entire force went and that would spell disaster for my friends. "Zack, Snow." I called as the two looked to me. "I will head to Oerba alone… you take the rest to Forgotten City." I ordered and instantly one of the men scoffed.

"You may have been a high-ranking officer due to being Cid Raines' wife but we no longer bow to him nor those in power in Cocoon, here you are a woman who is more of a liability than an asset! Stories say that beast was aiming for your head back in Hanging Edge." He stated as my anger rose but Tifa spoke up.

"Silence." She hissed as the man lost his voice. "She is a woman and such is true for me… yet will you show such disrespect?" Tifa asked as the man shook his head.

"But Lady Fair, your skill is known and you are not hunted by a demon…"

"He is nothing such!" I shouted and jumped from Odin as the skies above began to cloud. "If fear grips your cock then worry not, when we encounter Cloud, I alone, will face him." I turned to the others and shook my head. "I was a slave for several years before Dysley supposedly found me…" I growled and then began shouting so that all who wanted could hopefully hear my words. "I fell in love with that man… the one you all call a beast… he is not such! Dysley poisoned him against me and if I must face him on the battle field and beat him to submission then I shall!" I called as several of the men laughed and I pointed them out. "What causes such mirth?"

"You mean to challenge the Slayer of Gods Fenrir?" He asked as I rolled my eyes, "We know who he was before the beast… the undefeated gladiator of Midgar, a supposed god in many aspects… the one who killed the false god… he struck down the one known to us as Sephiroth, the same man who decimated our forces by raining hell and brimstone upon our ranks… he killed Sephiroth the Shadow of Death single-handedly… he achieved what an army could not… how is it you believe to even stand against that… how are any of us to? We shall be slaughtered… so forgive us Claire Raines if we care not to listen to your madness."

I scowled and lifted my right hand and then looked to a tree and threw my hand down. A bolt of lightning from the heavens decimated the lone tree. I turned back to the man who had spoken and then looked to the one who had opened his mouth first. "Have any of you heard of the only one to every face such a man and live? A woman whom was known as Lightning?" I asked as they looked amongst themselves. "I am the owner of such a title… Claire Raines is a name that disgusts me… to you all I am Lightning… is that clear?" I asked as the thunder rumbled high above me as many nodded and looked above, fearing to be struck from the heavens. "As I stated earlier, I alone will meet him on the battlefield if you all are gripped with terror… I shall not hold back for I have no reason to… I no longer need to…" I looked to Zack and Snow and nodded. "Take care of my sister and your child, Fair." I told him before hopping back upon Odin.

"Claire…" I heard Serah call as I turned to her. I smiled sadly and then rode over to her and placed a hand on hers, "be careful, you are my last blood relative and I would not see you depart from this world." She whispered and I nodded.

"I will return Serah… now go to Forgotten City and hopefully whatever remains of Cloud and Fang's force allows you entrance." I leaned over and placed a kiss upon her brow and smiled. "I will come back worry not for me." I turned Odin and instantly he took off into the Pulse Wilds.

* * *

**I wanted to make Claire a badass this chapter and reveal Fang to be searching for Cloud. I plan on getting the next chapter out hopefully this upcoming monday... anyhow, thanks everyone for reading and sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to force dialogue and drown the suspence and storyline.**

**I want to thank Lightning Farron, Lightning Lockheart, baltz00, TheRealPS, gagboy, and HTM! I am glad the insane Cloud was well recieved by you the readers. I thank you all so much for reading and taking time to give me your insight. I promise next chapter and the coming chapters will be full of action, love and chaos. **

**UNTIL CHAPTER 12 see you all next update! **

**AND KEEP READING REVIEWING AND WRITING! **


	12. The Ragnarok

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, I plan on updating again really soon, hopefully by friday... at any rate enjoy the chapter**

**Now enjoy the new chapter-**

**Ragnarok**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

~~~~~~~~Fang's POV~~~~~~~~

A day since finding Cloud's blade, I had headed back towards Oerba to refill our supplies so that we could search in a different section. As my eyes were set upon my village I saw destruction and several people running from something.

"I'm heading down, you three stay out of the way." I shouted as Bahamut dived and I jumped from his back and landed with Cloud's sword mere feet away from a two winged man with blue skin, white hair and large sharp claws. I stared at him up and down before lifting the sword and tossing it to him. "How about you fight me like the man you are first." I called out as I spun my staff and waited for him to pick up the sword.

He merely stared at the blade and then roared. I noticed him step back and hold his face before slamming his hand down upon the blade pushing it beneath dirt. His green eyes looked up to me and I prepared myself as he charged wildly. I flipped over him and landed as he turned and roared before trying again.

"Is this how you'd treat me?" I asked as he roared again and swung at my head only to catch air as I had ducked and swiped at his legs with my staff but he flew into the air and tried to again pin me to the ground. I rolled away and jumped to my feet. "Well I see you're trying to get atop me again…" I joked but he just roared again and this time moved so fast before me, that I had no time to dodge the backhand that knocked me backward through several huts. I groaned and struggled to free myself from the hide and sticks that seemed to trap me as I knew I had no way of surviving if I was stuck.

I finally lifted my head and saw that he wasn't headed my way but towards a different hut… instantly I knew what he was going for.

"CLOUD STOP!" I screamed as he seemed oblivious to my words. I ripped the hide and sticks away from my body and jumped to my feet and sprinted towards Cloud as I heard Noctis begin crying loudly inside our hut as Cloud stood just outside. I ran even faster and rammed Cloud away causing us both to roll and tumble across the ground before we both rolled to our feet. "I can't let you hurt our child…" I whispered as the man before me rushed at me and swatted me back before heading towards our baby.

"Fang!" I heard Vanille shout in panic and I frowned and turned to her.

"Get everyone someplace and make sure he stays away from Noctis!" I shouted as I felt my body begin to burn as I focused on the man before me.

~~~~~~~~~~NEW POV~~~~~~~~~ Roxas POV~~~~~~~~~~~NEW POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had ran into the village as soon as Fang's dragon landed and watched her fight a winged man and then out of nowhere she turned into a beast herself. I had ran to Vanille side the moment she tackled Cloud and the two began to fight as animals. "What in the name of the gods is going on?" I shouted as Vanille stared at the sight and I caught her voice whisper a name.

"Ragnarok…" She gasped as I pulled at her arm and frowned.

"We need to find Hope, Denzel and Marlene!" I shouted at her as she nodded and Yuffie rushed to our side. "I'll grab Noctis you two find the others!" I ordered as they nodded but the winged beast that was known to us as Cloud slammed into the ground and the beast Fang had turned into landed before us and turned to me.

"Noctis!" It growled and gripped me and threw me over Cloud and landed on the ground next to the tent in which held their child. I groaned and sat up catching my breath and regaining my mind. I scrambled to my feet and rushed inside the hut and grabbed Noctis who for some reason began screaming louder as I held him.

"Shut it!" I hissed as I stepped back outside and was face to face with the beast Cloud had become. I stepped to the side but a massive hand tried to come down on my head.

"Roxas look out!" I heard Vanille shout and instantly the other beast knocked him away. I instantly stood and ran with Noctis as the two began fighting again. I soon turned to see that Fang had been thrown in my direction and the impact of her larger form knocked me down and I had to twist so that the child in my arms would come to harm. I hissed as my bottom ached but I sat up with Noctis who continued crying but tried getting out of my arms to go towards the beast known to me now as Ragnarok.

I looked at the creature and it seemed heavily injured and tired. As the winged monster approached, Ragnarok remained on the ground weakened. "This is bad." I hissed as I tried to stand but the winged monster leapt before me and roared causing fear to grip my form.

I heard the Ragnarok creature groaning in a plea-like manner but the creature before me ignored her cries. I held Noctis close and stared at Cloud's monstrous form. "Cloud, you said you'd help me save Namine… you promised." I whispered as it roared at me and Noctis began crying louder. I caught a glimpse of Ragnarok and saw that it had reverted back to Fang and no longer was the beast that had nearly eight arms. I gasped as Fang tried to grab the monster's leg but her grip easily slipped as he continued to stalk towards me and the child.

I fell to my butt and held the babe close to my chest. I heard Noctis give one last loud shout of fear and that's when I saw a shadow fall over me. I opened my eyes as nothing happened for a moment. I turned and saw a large clawed hand just before my face but not in motion. I opened both my eyes and still the beast before me stayed. I saw the hand tremble for a moment and that's when I finally heard Fang talking.

"… do it. I don't know what caused this, but I'm here to help you. The pain all of it I'll help you through it… don't let this madness take from you a child and a woman who are here for you. We're your family even if its not the one you truly wanted." I heard Fang whisper and that's when Cloud seemed to return for a moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cloud's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had heard nothing but screams and I could only feel rage… hate and anger… I then only saw Claire and Cid Raines being together and those screams all seemed to turn to moans… her moans. I had no clue how long I had been in such a hell but it all began to fade slightly as another form of screaming reached my ears.

It had seemed like a insistent wailing but in time it seemed like a cry… a child's cry. At least now I was free from such horror of my memories of her betrayal… but now the crying wail was too much to handle. I had searched it out only to have an unknown obstacle hindering me… it was as though each time I got close to the sound this strange force would latch to my back or tackle me or try to scratch at my form. I just felt anguish at the fact this obstacle stood in my way… I felt myself removing it and finally it felt as though I was free and the crying wail seemed to call me.

I wanted to stop it, I wanted silence… I wanted to be in silence and just perish so my pain would fade. I then heard a voice… "Cloud, you said you'd help me save Namine… you promised." The voice was warped but I thought to have remembered such words… Namine… that name.

I felt my form closing in on the wail but I forced myself to stop as I tried to remember anything… that's when I heard her voice… Fang.

"Please… stop… this would destroy you… I know your heart is heavy and your mind is not in its right place, but understand that I believe in you… You are not a monster, you are a man, a man who can do wonders on this world… this beast isn't you… come back Cloud, I know you can do it. I don't know what caused this, but I'm here to help you. The pain all of it I'll help you through it… don't let this madness take from you a child and a woman who are here for you. We're your family even if it's not the one you truly wanted." At her words, I froze and instantly my vision returned and I saw Roxas hugging Noctis close to him.

I saw my hand out before me and instantly I turned and saw Fang staring at me as she stood injured. I noticed my white hair hanging in my face and the blue tint of my skin and then the large wings behind me. I shook my head and that's when I grabbed my head and screamed but my voice came out as a roar. I shook my head more as I backed away from Noctis and Roxas as my son began crying loudly. I then realized that my claws were coated in dried blood and then realized what I was about to do. I stared at Noctis and Roxas before extending my wings… I had to get far from this place.

"Cloud stay…" I felt Fang wrap her arms around my midsection and stop me. I then found my mind and felt my body slowly begin to burn…

I felt her release me as I fell to my knees and then that's when a burst of light blinded my eyes. I found my senses and then eyed my arms and found them normal again. I coughed a few times and then felt Fang pulling me to my feet. I looked to her and she smiled.

"I'm right here… come on…" She whispered as I found myself to be nude. She led me to her small hut and that was the last thing that I remembered before my eyes closed.

* * *

**Don't Worry wasn't going to kill a baby... I think.**

**So how was the update, good I hope, anyhow THANK YOU ALL for reading.**

**I am excited for what the next chapters are going to hold. AGAIN Thanks to you all who have read. I hope I have responded to each of the reviews through PM's if not forgive me.**

**Anyhow, keep reading, reviewing and writing!**


	13. A Real Family?

**Be warned upcoming chapter may piss many Light/Cloud fans off, but it is a necessary evil. I do have good news though. I have been working on chapter 14 and halfway through it now so think of this as a segway till Lightning, Fang and Cloud all reunite... **

**thanks so much for reading and enjoying this fic. I hope it continues to inspire readers to write and if so send me a PM so I can check out your fics too. Thanks again everyone now enjoy Chap 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Cloud's POV

I awoke some time later to Fang's soft humming and Noctis's cooing. I sat up slowly and that when I heard Noctis's laugh as Fang sighed. "You're finally awake…" I heard her whisper and that's when I looked to her soft features and my memories all came to me at once… I felt hatred, shame and sadness. I looked up to Fang and reached out to her and she first retrieved Noctis from his bed and brought him to me and sat close. "We're both glad your back." I heard her words and found myself at peace.

"Fang…" I whispered as she smiled softly to me and I leaned in quickly and captured her lips. She seemed shocked at first but when I gripped her arms and pulled her and my child close she gave in and then I pulled back and allowed her lips to question me.

"You surely can't expect to be healed from Claire's death so soon… your heart needs…" She began but I stopped her with truth.

"Claire lives… as a soldier of Cocoon… everything from the moment I met her was a lie… She and Dysley used me so that the anger that gained me victory over Jenova would again see me through past Sephiroth. Claire is married to Cocoon's general."

"I knew her to be Cid's wife... but only at his words… how did you come upon such?" She asked softly as she remained close with our child in her arms.

"They taunted me while I was chained beneath one of their forts… Claire, Cid Raines, Dysley… all of them taunting me…" I scowled and looked to Fang. "You knew of before coming to Shinra's mansion… tell me that you had no mind of her connection to either, tell me that you too did not use me." I whispered and stared off from her face hoping the last person I thought to have loved had not betrayed me as well.

"I knew her to be an ex-soldier of Cocoon, she said as much when Vanille and I first met her. She was turned slave after being accused of desertion. Beyond that I knew nothing of a marriage or a connection to Dysley." She stated calmly, "Only when Cid Raines took her from me after she had been wounded had I discovered her relation to the man." I stared into her eyes and knew Fang had not lied to me. "Your words… they unnerve me greatly and infuriate as well. If I had known any of her involvement to Galenth Dysley, I would have beat it out of her…" Fang paused and then sighed before she continued on, "Are you absolutely sure that her actions were that of treachery and deceit? For the next time I meet with her, I doubt I will allow her lips to give sound to word lest those words are the last shse speaks." Fang whispered as she narrowed her eyes.

"What quarrel would you have with her? She has wronged me and if your anger is to avenge, do not fret, for I need not such sentiment." I sighed and looked to our child. "Fang her betrayal has deeply wounded my heart… but it clears my eyes to the magnificent woman here before me and the amazing gift she now bares in her arms." I stated as Fang laughed.

"You are quite a flatter, are you not?" She smirked and then looked at Noctis and continued to speak. "My anger is not fully due to how she wronged you, but because there is a truth of myself and even Vanille that I must tell you…" She stated and looked at me seriously as I nodded for her to continue, "You are a wonderful man, a fantastic lover, and now a loving father… if you speak such words of being with me then you must understand a truth that may cause you distress."

"Tell me not that you have more of such news… I…" I began but she interrupted.

"I must explain my connection to Galenth Dysley and how I was used in the same manner as you." Fang stated in a rushed voice that silenced me, "I, too was a tool… Long ago Cloud before you were a slave, while you still lived in your village, I was the tool he used against the one you know as Jenova… I, like you, turned into a beast and did battle with the false-god and presumed myself to have won, but merely trapped her in the cave just outside of Midgar… for my failure, Vanille was then too turned into such a beast and I made to watch as she continued the battle against Jenova." Fang's words had shocked mortified my soul as I shook my head in disbelief. "Somehow Vanille had turned Jenova to crystal and thus has lead to your torture… so in truth you may blame me for my failure." She stated softly as I shook my head.

"Causes of such events can never fall solely upon your shoulders Fang… you were used by…" I paused as I found my words caught in my throat. "Dysley turned you to a beast?" I asked carefully as Fang nodded.

"He is as Jenova was, you and I are similar Cloud, only that Jenova cursed you and Dysley cursed me." She whispered as I fell back in the bed and took in all she said. "Does such knowledge cause you to be disgusted at the thought of me… at the thought that I am tainted and thus have tainted our son with such a creature's legacy?" She asked and I could feel the self-hate radiating from her form.

"Fang," I began sitting up fully and embracing her and Noctis close to my chest. "As you said, you are similar to me, I do not follow Jenova and thus neither do you follow Dysley… I swear he and any who follow him shall answer for their sins." I whispered as Fang nodded and then leaned in close to rest in my arms.

"Aye, and I shall make sure to have moment with Claire; I know you need not my hand to have revenge, but my heart will not rest knowing she betrayed you when you loved her so… I wish only for your happiness and I dedicate my life to such… allow me the satisfaction of dealing with her… she shall pay, that I swear." Fang whispered against my chest as I laid back as she and Noctis rested upon my form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been nearly a weeks time since I had set out alone to find Oerba. In my time alone, I had a chance to reflect on the past nine months since I had left Shinra Mansion… strangely I wished to be back there and be in a simple life… it was true that my body was used by Rufus as his tool for pleasure, but at least I had access to Cloud's words, his presence… now he was out in the world possibly alone… and it was due to the fact I couldn't stand bravely for him. I should have came to him the moment my eyes opened to light… he should have been the first person I spoke to… these thoughts though irrational all caved in upon my mind as I rode Odin through the early morning. Here I am, a woman of twenty-four years and I've loved and possibly lost the one man in which the gods honored me with.

"I could have been in his arms… but now here I stand… alone for the soul fact that I hesitated… I was weak and thus he was no longer attainable… Tifa's words be damned… I shall head to Oerba and secure Fang's assistance." I spoke aloud as Odin neighed loudly and picked up his pace slightly. "You wish to head to the town as well don't you?" I asked him softly as he neighed again. I would gain Fang's help and find Cloud, then I would find a way to turn him back to the man he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fang's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt light filtering unto my face and groaned as I then felt a soft nibbling upon my neck and at first I froze wondering what in the name of the gods was upon me and then my mind tracked back to the last few days since Cloud had returned to normal and his kind and loving affections he seemed quite free at giving. I kept my eyes closed as his kisses trailed around my neck before our sheet was pushed just below my left breast and soon I felt his hot tongue cover my nipple and that's when my eyes opened in shock and pleasure.

"Cloud, my love, no more… our son sleeps but an arms length away… surely you would not wish him to see such a sight?" I asked as Cloud grinned and captured my lips.

"You have graciously accepted me as the man whom shares your bed… you have bore me a beautiful son, and have stood beside me when I loved another…" He trailed off as I froze and stared at him. I knew he had not gotten over Claire and it pained me to see him in such conflict. I loved him… dearly, but I wanted his happiness more than anything in this world. If he choose me over Lightning then I would easily welcome his touch and we would begin a family of our own… but I knew my place in his heart at this moment… I was the woman, for his heart had no other option… but I did not want him to settle.

"I don't recall being there when you broke out of the fort in Hanging Edge, thus I have not always stood beside you." I grinned as he rolled atop of me and I stared at the handsome man above me. He was truly absolutely and completely beautiful. "You have an angelic face." I whispered softly as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. "And lips of pure bliss." I added as he grinned and then I felt his hardened cock against my thigh and I groaned. "And a cock of steel." I gasped out as his smirk turned devious as his lips claimed my own.

"Tell me Fang that you don't crave my touch as much as I do yours… I wish to again know love… true love that only you can give." He whispered these words that I knew he gave only to try and ease my thoughts as he knew I felt uneasy of our current state but at the soft kisses and the heat from his body… I couldn't help but fall into a dream world where he and I were lovers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We made love quietly so not to wake Noctis and once we reached our peak, I kissed her lips harshly to quiet her groans of pleasure. I leaned from her lips and smirked. She was truly a wondrous woman and I knew myself to be lucky to have her. I wanted to move past my feelings for Claire, but just as it had been with Tifa… it would take time… a long time… but as I stared down into Fang's eyes, I knew that eventually if this woman was at my side, I would somehow recover faster.

For Fang and Noctis I would change this world.

"Fang," I whispered as I saw her eyes finally open as she stared back at me with a lazy satisfied smirk. "You are beautiful." I whispered as she groaned in pleasure as my cock remained stiff within her despite releasing myself deep within her warmth. I pushed my hips against her softly and she gasped loudly and I silenced her voice with my lips again. "I am too address the men here and hopefully I can ease their fears of me." I whispered and pulled from her slick heat and stood nude before her. "I must return to training… I know we have been lucky the forces of Cocoon haven't struck, but we must be prepared. I stared at the woman as she smirked and sat up with the sheet and brushed her hair from her face.

"Aye, I think it best you do such, the men may need to be whipped back into shape… I say seeing their champion back to his proper form would be great moral for them." She smiled as she looked to Noctis who began to wake. "Go forth, Cloud our men need you back on the front lines. They must see that you are ready to lead them once more… it has nearly been a month since our victory just outside Forgotten City and I doubt we shall have many days left of peace. Dysley shall surely march against our force in the city if he has not already began."

Fang cautioned and I nodded. "I will keep word with Angeal and the others, but I must stay here to insure you are safe and to train and help those here… when we head out, I would not see you anywhere else but my side." I smiled as Fang looked down and shook her head.

"Cloud, I want your happiness and your love… but you need not force yourself into a union your heart isn't ready for. I will be here… take time to mourn and heal… don't force yourself to love me when your heart still hurts." She whispered and stood from the bed and placed a soft kiss upon my lips. "I will not leave your side, but I will not continue to watch as your thoughts drift to Lightning while your blank stare gazes upon me. Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and wrapped the sheets fully around her forma and then lifted Noctis and smirked. "He's getting much bigger, soon I wonder when will his first steps be taken?" She asked as I smiled.

"Soon, I bet… hence the reason I would not wish to part from this place before seeing him walk or hearing the first word of his lips." I grinned and then looked off to the side as I mulled over her earlier words that struck true. "Fang, allow me these words… I wish to forget of all others and…"

"You can't forget ones you loved, Cloud… it would not make sense… hence my anger towards her… I believed Claire would love you far greater than I was capable. I thought she would be strong for you even when you yourself could not. I believed her to be virtuous and loyal… a woman befitting a man of such honor… but she was not. You speak of me as though I am extraordinary, but it is only because you have not seen the many flaws I conceal… I cry at night when I am alone because I know I may not be strong enough emotionally to be with you… I fear that when you see as I do, the only true connection we have lies here in my arms." Fang whispered

"If that is how you feel then we shall just have to make twenty more connections then." I stated as her eyes turned from downtrodden to shock.

"You fool, I would bare you child but never that many! I may as well have no legs if you wish such a thing!" I smirked as her fire had returned and instantly she rolled her eyes as her anger ebbed away. Noctis all the while only giggled and pulled at the strands of hair Fang had allowed to fall towards his small fists.

"Ma…ma!" I looked down in shock as did she as Noctis repeated the phrase again. I looked to her and smirked before kissing her head.

"See our son of nearly seven months, sees that his mother is sad and thus he decided to give your name to his first words." I whispered as Fang smiled down to him and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "We are going to be a family, regardless of what happens… no matter how many woman enter my bed, I promise you'll be treated as number one." I joked as she rolled her eyes and gave me a soft punch to my chest.

"It isn't of the women in your bed that concern me, but the ones who enter your heart… I wish you happiness for the joy you've given me. Next I see Lightning, I swear I shall make her understand her actions and if…"

"She is of no concern to me now, I trust in you to do what you must… but be careful… she is dangerous and deadly… I would not live a life without you as well." I told her and she nodded.

"I've told you before, no man or god shall take me from your side. She is strong, but I am stronger… besides I have a cause that won't allow me to fall to defeat." She grinned as I nodded and retrieved my clothing as she continued playing with Noctis further.

* * *

**This chapter is pretty much a gateway for the next chapter and helps lead into how the fic is going to play out... I will have to estimate at least another six or so chapters at least to get this one done. UNTIL NEXT TIME !**


	14. Friend or Foe?

**I know, I know long update time... I am sorry! Just moved to a new location so packing and unpacking has devoured my life right now... but I am trying to keep the story as interesting as it was in the beginning. I thank you all for reading and I hope I haven't lost the interest of the amazing readers. Thank you all for the support!**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Lightning's POV

For days on end, I've been riding Odin non-stop… today had been day five. I looked around and noticed myself in a thick forest surrounded by creatures from dragons to wyverns to other massive beasts that all seemed to just stare down at me but made no motion to attack. I soon noticed several of the dragons take to the air. I followed their path and soon came to a cliff. Odin stayed his footing as I surveyed the town in the distance. I patted Odin's neck and instantly my beast neighed.

"Take me down to Oerba it's time we…" I began but a larger dragon appeared behind me and from the top, jumped Fang with a steely glare in her eyes.

"You shall never step foot within Oerba…" She whispered and drew her large red staff.

"Fang, what reason do you stand here before me?" I asked softly as she held her tongue but walked towards me dangerously. I sighed and dismounted from Odin who turned and cut my path from the woman. "Odin move." I ordered but the horse stayed. He instantly neighed loudly and reared onto his hind legs as the large dragon behind Fang roared loudly. Odin shot forward and rammed the leg of the dragon but its large tail swiped my horse off to the side into a volley of trees. "Odin!" I exclaimed but Fang made no motion to stop the two creatures. "Fang what is the meaning of such aggression?" I demanded as she shook her head.

"Why are you here?" She asked as her staff slammed into the ground. I looked past her to see Odin back on his feet and ramming her beast. I growled and stepped forward.

"I would wish it that your dragon cease its rage and you help me find Cloud!" I demanded as Fang folded her arms and laughed. She leaned her head to the side as she smirked.

"Cloud's down in Oerba, safe and sound and back to his normal self." She explained as I gasped as my heart filled with joy at her words.

"So he's okay?" I asked already knowing that Fang would not lie on such a subject. "Then why are we here? My entire reason for coming was to again see his face and to…" I began but she had rushed forward and nearly taken my head with the edge of her spear. Had I not deflected her attack my blood would be scattered across the trees and grass in the clearing we stood. "What madness has gripped you!" I demanded as she kicked me backwards to the ground but I rolled to my feet quickly.

"You'll never have the chance to hurt him again… that is a promise I swore." She hissed as I frowned and shook my head. "You and Dysley along with those in league with you, both have harmed his heart for the last time. You shall face me now…" Fang hissed as she rushed at me again.

"What do you mean?" I demanded as she swung at me again. "Fang stop this now!" I yelled but she continued her attack.

"To hell with you, I will have your head." She shouted as she kicked me backwards. "I trusted you with Cloud's heart… and you broke it…" She hissed and then spun her staff a bit too expertly and kicked me in my gut. I stumbled back and scowled. I had known her to be powerful, but not schooled in the art of battle as she seemed to be.. "I refuse to allow you to hurt him again." Fang roared. I brought my sword up to block her downward strike but Fang's strength over powered me with ease. I fell to a knee as she pressed down upon me with hate in her eyes.

"Fang… stop…" I began but her knee connected with my mouth and a splash of blood shot from my lips. I fell back and scrambled to stand but she was again above me and with one powerful kick I flew through the air and landed several feet away. Blood flowed from my lips as I clutched my stomach and grimaced in pain. I crawled to my sword as a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. Though they were many, all led back to Cloud. I felt Fang above me and rolled to my back as I stared up at her shaking my head. "Fang wait… listen…"

"No, you lied, you lied about it all!" She shouted as I saw anger in her eyes. I scowled and kicked her legs from under her, which allowed me time to stand on my own legs and regroup. She quickly recovered and swung at my head causing me to duck and immediately she spun completely around and took my legs out and again I was slammed to the ground as she knelt before me and punched me in my face. I felt dazed for a moment but found my tongue and spoke.

"Of what could I have lied?" I demanded as she lifted me from the ground and held me a inch or so from the ground. I marveled at her strength but a fist to my face quickly centered my thoughts. I gasped as she kept her hold upon me and sent another fist to my face. I coughed up more blood and felt my vision begin to blur. "Please listen…" I whispered as she threw me to the ground and shook her head.

"He loved you… he truly loved you and you used him as a tool… a tool to solve your problems. You destroyed him and all of that for your precious Cocoon." She hissed and kicked me yet again causing me to fly several yards away and she gave pursuit. "Together, Cloud and I will bring Cocoon crashing down… the world shall only know of Cocoon as a mere memory." Fang hissed as I coughed and sat up on my knees and nodded.

"It is exactly as I would desire… I," I began as Fang stared at me doubtfully. "I love that man beyond life itself… how could I betray him?" I asked as Fang scowled. "I wish at night to be back a slave in Rufus Shinra's Mansion just so that I could be at his side… Dysley took me from the mansion and proclaimed to all of Eden he had found me… I wanted to slit the bastard's throat but Serah was in attendance… I couldn't risk her life… then I heard news that Sephiroth had burned the mansion down and that he alone survived..." I whispered as Fang seemed to ease her features. "I gave up… I thought him dead… the only solace I had was that he would be with you in the beyond… Fang, if you desire my life now for what you believe I have done then understand the events truly." I whispered ready to allow her to do what she set foot before me to. "I awoke in a nice bed, while he was in a dungeon below me… I didn't go to him as I should have. I then stood before him, the man I love, wishing nothing more than to renounce Cid and Dysley and share in his bondage, but I didn't because I was weak… I was a coward and through a series of words that were complete lies, I was removed from him and he believed me to be with another's child. I saw his hatred for me and it devastated me… if his heart has grown cold to my own, if his hate for me will not even allow me the chance to speak truth, then kill me now… for I could not stomach a life in which he hates me." I whispered and closed my eyes. "I only ask that you take care of him…" I whispered again as tears forced themselves from my eyes.

"Stop crying you big baby." She hissed as I opened my eyes to her and she was kneeling right in front of me. She seemed angered but I knew she would at least listen to reason now. "Tell me all that occurred… tell me why Cloud thinks you betrayed him?"

"I didn't act when I should have and this was at the words that I had been with child… the child of Cid Raines. This lie was told by the fool Zack Fair and as Cloud looked devastated I had no words to speak and thus he and Dysley was left alone to speak… surely you would know how that would turn? He spoke with Cloud and moments later, Cloud erupts from the ground as a beast. I swear to you Fang, my allegiance is to Cloud and his cause… what must I do to reassure you of my words?" I asked as Fang stared at me hard and sighed before hugging me tightly.

"I believe you." She whispered as I hugged her back. "Come," she began and turned to our beasts, "Bahamut!" She roared as the beasts had been watching us the entire time. "I guess they knew better than us?" She asked as I smiled and nodded.

"Fang, I thank you for allowing me words with him." I smiled as Fang stood and pulled me to my feet.

"Cloud was pained by this greatly… I wish you not to head before him with a delusional mind… he will be angered and thus he may not wish to hear your words." She smirked as she pulled my over to the two animals. "Your horse can follow." She ordered as she leapt upon the creature she called Bahamut and I followed. Odin neighed and took off towards the village quickly. "Seems he wants to race." Fang grinned as I smiled and nodded.

We made our way into the city just before Odin stampeded through a crowd and stopped just before Bahamut. I launched myself from Bahamut and patted the horse's head. "Good boy, now go as these men and women order and be good, make not a disruption here." I ordered as he seemed to understand. I turned to Fang who looked at me before sighing.

"Cloud won't take your arrival in joy… you may have to explain yourself while dodging his blade…" She whispered and then motioned me to follow.

"Thank you for forgiving me… I didn't want to fight you back there and I doubt I'd have won easily." I grinned as she stopped and looked at me over her shoulder.

"You would be dead if I wanted, truly I thought you'd have much more than that." She stated and turned fully to me.

"I didn't wish to fight you, we are in a misunderstanding at the time… I refused to raise my sword against you in anything but defense, you're my friend Fang." I told her softly and continued, "You have done so much for him… helping him after he became such a creature, and baring his first child. You have given him something to live for when I could not… I know we will probably rival one another for his affections…"

"I would have it so, Cloud loved you and that may never change, but I shall not give up easily, so you best not do so either. I want the fool to be happy so you best give it all you got. Cloud is up yonder past the clearing behind the village with several hundred soldiers training… you will face a man who hates you. Thus, my forgiveness will not see you back into his arms. If you think to simply raise your blade in defense then know that you will be struck down before he will listen to reason… and such would devastate him years from now… fight him as though your life depends upon it." Fang whispered as I was led to a small cliff just above where the men were training.

In the midst of the circle of warriors stood Cloud with only a loin cloth, forearm guards, boots and shin guards. He looked like the man who trained in the mansion with me… he looked just as he did when I had first met him two years ago. I found myself self conscious and worried that I would not be able to sway his mind. He looked determined as though everything now was absolute.

"Are you going to stand or go down there?" Fang's voice caught me as I stepped forward and she stopped me, "have your sword ready." She whispered

"You won't accompany me?" I asked, "I think he'll listen if you plead along beside me?" I began but Fang scoffed.

"You said it yourself that I would rival you for his affection… thus if you can't even turn his ear to you, then how will he love you? How can you think to be his love if you must need me there in order to survive your harshest of times?" She began as I stopped her.

"Just say you wish not to join me." I sighed as I cleared my throat and then lifted my hand as thunder rolled loudly above causing the men to all look up and the moment his eyes laid upon me, I saw the same look he had given me back in Hanging Edge. I jumped down to the center of the men behind him and pulled my shirt away to expose the wrappings that held my breast in place for battle. I rolled my neck around my shoulders and then spun my versatile weapon a few times and took a deep breath.

"You think to face me and live?" He asked, his voice void of love or emotion.

"I wish to explain the madness that you believe so that you can see…" I began but his massive blade came down upon me but I dodged and rolled to my feet and was instantly kicked backwards. I rolled to the side as his sword slammed into the ground where I had been. "I wish to explain!" I shouted as he merely forced the blade along while still in the ground and swung it up at me causing rocks, debris and dirt to pelt my body at the speed at which they flew. I blocked the larger pieces but had to get clear of the attack and instantly I rolled forward as Cloud struck again. "Please stop!" I exclaimed in haste but his foot had connected with me chest and I was thrown backwards.

"Speak not, accept death." He stated as I jumped to my feet and frowned.

"You love me so little that you would not even listen!" I shouted as he rushed forward and nearly pierced me with the large blade but I had dodged at the last moment but again he backhanded me to the ground. "I refuse to fight you!" I yelled as I dodged another strike of his sword. "My heart would never betray you, nor would I!" I shouted as I blocked his sword, foolishly as the pressure and weight of his blade pushed me down and I swore my arms were burning as they tried to stop his assault.

"Your heart is a shallow thing… you are as much a snake as your master." He hissed as I gasped and shook my head.

"Allow me words of explanation!" I shouted as he eased his pressure and then tried to strike again with even more force. I rolled away as his fusion sword slammed into the ground and ripped it apart and sent a wave of dirt through the crowd of soldiers injuring some of them. "You have harmed your own men!" I yelled as he looked and finally there was hesitation in his step. "If you continue this here then more can be hurt… but if you hear my words you will understand that Dysley has poisoned you against me… you would see that his words are nothing but lies." I tried as he pointed his sword at me and scowled.

"You are the wife of Cid Raines, Legion General of Cocoon's army… if you fall it will devastate their nation." He stated calmly and I frowned.

"But if I am at your side while holding Raines' head would that not be more demoralizing?" I asked as Cloud looked down for a moment and shook his head. "Cloud…" I began but he snapped his eyes to me and scowled.

"I am Fenrir!" I heard him roar as I sighed and shook my head. I frowned and lifted my sword but instantly tossed it to the ground. This action caused the entire group to freeze and their mouths to pause.

"I won't fight you… I can't live a life in which you hate me… if my death brings you happiness then take it…" I whispered and stood my ground as he leveled his sword towards me and took a stance. "Go on… if you really think that I would, no if you think I could ever betray you... then take my head" I tested as he stared at me and shook his head. He remained silent for a long time before his lips moved.

"Just leave…" He final spoke as he turned his back to me and began to make his way from the center, back to the village and instantly I followed.

"Why are you so hurt? I love you still and have continuously… I would have broken you free had I the chance… I am not with child of any man… you are the only one whom I would bare a child… you are the only one I wish to bare a child. My heart is yours, I am yours, what more could you want of me… I am here… I have thrown away any allegiance to Cocoon, I would bring you the head of Cid Raines if you desire it… an act that should it appease you I would head forth and not return till I saw it done." I added as Cloud looked at his men and waved them away.

"Come…" He whispered and walked off through the thick forest. I looked up to where Fang was who smirked and nodded to me.

"You best follow… and don't bother with the sword… I think he'll listen now." She smirked and disappeared back down the small rise towards the village. I ran after Cloud and found him staring into a well-sized river.

"Cloud…" I whispered as he looked at me and shook his head.

"I hated you so much… You never needed my help to free yourself…"

"I did, Dysley used my sister's safety as a way to keep me in check! He threatened that with Sephiroth killing all in Shinra Mansion, that my sole survival would look suspicious, thus my days as a slave were not told to anyone. I thought you dead! And at seeing you in the dungeon it pained me greatly to see and hear you talk of me not being important to you… of being a mistake… I wanted to slap you like the fool you were and kiss you all over till you understood, but when I thought to do such, your dear friend Zack opens his fucking mouth and says such ignorant things! I assure you, I am not with child… that I know for a fact."

"You slept with him… he was your husband." He stated as I frowned and shook my head. He seemed angered but at the same time seemed without hope.

"No…"

"Don't lie to me!" He roared as I stepped back. "I saw it… I…" He began and scowled.

"In the supposed five years of my marriage to this man, I have slept with him but once… and you know why I allowed such to happen?" I asked as he scowled but looked away.

"I care not!" He roared but I continued despite his words.

"I had thought that you would want me to move on… thus I tried to be a wife… just as my parents had planned, but when Cid asked me to tell him who I loved…"

"Enough." He hissed but I scoffed.

"Why?" I asked as I walked before him and grinned. "Your name was the one I screamed out passionately! I exclaimed how much I loved you while I tried to forget of your touch! Everything he did paled in comparison to you… I tried to pretend he was you… that was the only way I could find a sliver of pleasure in the act." I explained as Cloud seemed to relax and hang his head. "But how could you know we slept together? How could you see it?" I asked cautiously as he spoke.

"Jenova… she showed me such." He answered as I punched his arm hard and then slapped him harder. He held his face in shock and stepped back as I scowled.

"You would listen to the words of Dysley and then believe the half-truths of a false-god in whom you told me never to trust? What madness gripped you?" I demanded as Cloud looked down and scratched the back of his head. "I gave myself to you… and yet you so easily forgot my vow and promise to you… was I that unappealing to you, was my memory not enough for you?" I asked as he shook his head and turned to me.

"I thought you to have been level with me when we met and you discussed your prior life… I had no clue to think you were the wife of another man… had I known I would have never felt anything for you but friendship… we would not stand here now set to argue as we continue to do." Cloud's words rang true in my mind and I shook my head.

"You think our feelings to be based on a lie… or a half-truth told by me?" I asked as he remained silent before staring to me. I could see that he was choosing his next words carefully and when he spoke his voice seemed to give way to the state of his heart.

"I would not have allowed myself to crave or lust for another man's wife… I would not have laid with you had I known…"

"Cid is a husband out of obligation… not love… he has tried to turn me towards his affection but it had never gained him a favor in my heart, for you alone hold that honor." I whispered and touched his muscled upper shoulders. "Apologies if I must be bold, but the feelings I feel will never go away… I damn the thought that we are wrong for caring for one another, be not discouraged… you had Shinra Mansion burned to the ground, for what purpose?" I asked as he looked down and away from my face. "For what purpose did you rip free from your chains?" I demanded of him again as he spoke softly.

"To have you once again in my arms." He whispered as I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"I stand here before you… I am clinging to you now. You have me, you have your child, Fang and all the others are okay… we can have the life that we both thought would be just out of grasp. Why now do you hold back?" I asked wishing he'd do far more than hug me but I prayed such simple affection would be returned.

"I can not abandon Fang, she has been loyal to me and wishes for a family…" At Cloud's words I grew slightly angered, but thought to Tifa's words as we traveled away from Cocoon. I did not wish for him to love another, but if it made him happy, then I would have to learn to accept that.

"Is she the one who makes you smile? If you wish it then I will not disrupt such a union… I wish you happiness, though I desire to be the cause of such… if you no longer feel for me then it can't be helped." I whispered and released him as I stepped away, fighting tears of pain. I could not bring myself to stare into his eyes, for my tears would fall and he'd pity me… and I'd be damned before I allow him to embrace me out of guilt or pity for me. I turned and began making my way back to the main village.

"Light…Claire…" I heard him call out and I paused… I refused to turn and face him… I refused to stare into his eyes and break down. I merely felt his arms encircle me and my body pulled into his rock hard form. I sighed in complete contentment as I turned and grabbed his face and stared into his eyes. This was where I belonged, this was the place in which my heart felt at rest.

"Cloud… I wish to be reminded of your touch… don't deny me that… don't deny me of such a sweet day." I whispered as he seemed to remember my words back when we were slaves in Shinra's mansion. His eyes widened and then I claimed his lips as my own. Finally, I had come home.

* * *

**I hope the fight scene with Light v Fang was enjoyable. I am trying to get to a point to draw the story to a close but having a hard time figuring how to end and tie up so many loose ends... anyhow thanks for reviewing everyone!**


	15. Promise For Things to Come

**So Sorry for the long time update, had to move all my files from an old computer to a new one... anyhow, I am planning on finishing this fic just having a tough time figuring how I want this to end... I probably will watch Gladiator or Troy a few times for inspiration... any how thanks to all the reviewers and the faithful. I want to say that your support is what drives me to continue and the wonderful stories I have just now gotten the chance to read are quite inspiring. **

**THANKS TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Fang's POV

I had allowed the girl to live because I wanted to believe she hadn't betrayed Cloud and she hadn't. At seeing the two walking back both with small smiles upon their faces, I couldn't help but be a bit happier. "Well you two seem to have kissed and made up." I commented as Cloud's face pales slightly but I shook my head. "Relax, as I said, I'm not giving up without a fight." I told Light as she nodded and smiled.

"Well I don't plan on losing." She smirked and Cloud groaned.

"To have two beautiful women vying for a single man's affection is normally but a dream, but we need to focus on Cocoon and Dysley." He stated calmly as I agreed.

"I've gained word that Cocoon's forces have, despite the absence of several of their higher ranking officers, grown in morale… It seems they are set to march and reclaim Forgotten City." I told Cloud who frowned.

"That can not come to pass… we have already gained the support of the people there and if Cocoon sees this the city shall burn." He whispered in despair but Light patted his back.

"Worry not, for Snow, your friend Zack, Tifa and nearly a thousand soldiers true to our cause are on their way to join your force at the city." She smiled as I frowned.

"I may have begun to trust you, but do you believe Angeal to trust these men so easily?" I asked as Lightning looked at me and nodded.

"He better, if he's no fool… Snow and the others helped me out from under Dysley's grasp… he understands Dysley isn't exactly like the rest of us here as well." She began and turned to Cloud. "He is much more of a creature like Jenova… I know he's manipulated many situations up to this point as well… he obviously planned for you to either perish or become that creature…"

"No," I interrupted, "He wished Cloud's death along with Sephiroth's head as well. Jenova was the one who warped Cloud into that creature in hopes he would kill Dysley." I explained as Lightning folded her arms.

"How would you know such? You weren't there… Cloud seemed more intent on killing me than taking Dysley's life."

"Fang's right." Cloud whispered, "I wanted to hurt you and Cid, but Dysley was the main target… Fang." He whispered to allow me to explain.

"As Cloud and Sephiroth were tools for Jenova… myself and Vanille were used by Dysley… we are the reason Jenova was confined to the cave outside of Midgar… Dysley forced us into beasts such as the one that Cloud was prior." I explained as Lightning's eyes widened. She turned to Cloud who continued.

"She had to turn into that creature to stop me from killing our son." He whispered as Lightning seemed shocked but held her tongue.

"Enough of such," I spoke aloud, "we should make plans to visit Forgotten City… Light you should introduce yourself to the other commanders… it'll give me a moment to speak with Cloud concerning our next move." Lightning stared at me for a moment before looking to Cloud.

"I will familiarize myself with the other officers… we shall meet up later." She nodded to me and Cloud before walking off with a bit more of a swish of her butt. I found Cloud's eyes directed onto her ass.

"So would you wish to explore us both to decide? I'd be up for the challenge." I grinned as Cloud's eyes widened. I placed a hand on his chin and turned his face to me. I pulled his lips to me and kissed him. I leaned back and grinned. "We will discuss this triangle much later, for now come we need to prepare the town for our departure and devise the plan for our next march against Cocoon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

The night came and in the morning we were to take two thousand soldiers with us to Forgotten City. I sat alone just outside the village staring up towards the waterfall that Roxas, Denzel and myself had fallen over. I presently held my son in my arms as he cooed and whispered 'mama' and 'dada' several times. I held him close to my chest and smiled. He reminded me that I had to survive to change this world for him… for Fang, for Denzel, for Roxas and everyone. I placed a kiss upon his head and slowly rocked him to sleep as I walked back to the village. I was first greeted by Roxas as he seemed lost in thought. I soon noticed Denzel sitting next to his brother. Roxas looked up to me and spotted Noctis in my arms.

"You're going to be a great father…" Roxas whispered. I then noticed Denzel was asleep. I stopped before Roxas and he stared at Noctis. "I wish sometimes that I could go back in time and spend a bit more time with my mom and dad… spend more time with Namine…" Roxas paused and stared to the moonless sky and sighed. "Survive for him Fenrir… you may know it already but he'll need you and no matter who you choose Fang or Lightning, make sure he gets the loving family every child deserves." Roxas whispered as he looked down to Denzel. "I haven't a clue as to what Denz and I will do once this is over… I mean… I…" He began but couldn't finish his words.

"Roxas, once this ends and we save Namine, come live here with me… Noctis will need an elder brother figure to watch over him when I am out hunting or toiling… I've seen how you watch over Denzel and it would do me a great honor if you would accept such a role for my son." I asked as Roxas stared at me in shock and smiled.

"You actually want me around?" He asked as I grinned.

"Of course, I know Fang would wish as much, she calls you my successor." I told him as he shook his head and looked away.

"With both of them here and knowing how they feel… who will you choose?" His simple yet complex question caused my words to pause on my tongue. I had not thought of such. Fang was the mother of my child… she was the first person I began to care for… she turned me away and thus I found care in Lightning's caress. Lightning had been by my side and we had developed strong feelings for one another.

"I…" I had no answer for him.

"I guess I'm lucky… I don't have to choose whose heart breaks." He whispered as I nodded.

"Cloud." I heard my name called and saw Fang waving to me as she approached, soon Lightning had also joined her side as they both approached. I looked to Roxas and he gave Denzel a tap and then pulled him to his feet.

"Tomorrow the real war begins… see you on the battlefield." Roxas whispered as he and Denzel disappeared through one of the many huts.

"You ready for bed?" Fang asked with a smirk and I saw Lightning freeze for a moment before Fang continued, "We head out tomorrow, our champion needs to be well rested." Fang grinned as I nodded.

"Yeah…" I agreed as she ran a hand through my hair, which she often did, but with Claire standing right next to her the action seemed inappropriate.

"Come on then, you've put him to sleep so lets get to bed."

"I had wanted a few words with Cloud first." Lightning cut in looking between Fang, Noctis and myself. I frowned shaking my head.

"This can't go on right now… I can't have you two like this… it drives me mad… you two were friends before you met me… I can't be the reason you become rivals…" I whispered as Fang cocked a brow and looked at Lightning.

"We understand this situation." She stated as Lightning continued.

"We are fine with this, but we've spoken earlier today on the subject, for we know this will not be a simple decision for you… and truly now is not the time for such." Lightning stated and looked to Fang as she waved over Vanille and Yuffie. The two girls jogged over and pulled Noctis from my arms.

"They will watch over Noctis tonight…" Fang stated as I sighed. "I wish him not to wake you… for you will need your rest. We are planning on overthrowing the largest empire of this world's history." Fang explained as I nodded.

"I know…" I whispered knowing that I needed to make my decision and not let this decision linger too long. I looked to Lightning and then Fang before speaking. "Fang I care deeply for you and I do love you but I have to give Lightning another chance." I stated as I looked down and when I looked to Fang she was smirking, then to my surprise Lightning spoke.

"Yeah, but she was the first woman you cared for after Tifa… you can say you choose me over her but if you do so because you think that's what we want then you're terribly wrong." I stared at her and frowned.

"I can not have such a thing hanging over me, I can't exist knowing that I'm hurting one of you by being with the other. I can't focus to win a war if…"

"We understand that you twit." Fang grinned as Lightning folded her arms in front of herself. "As we said, we have spoken to one another much through this day, I know you care deeply for me… I've seen the look in your eyes." Fang whispered as she ran her hand through my hair again and stared into my eyes. "Yet, I know how you feel for Light… thus we both have decided you need not make any decisions till this is over." Fang smirked as I frowned.

"What is your meaning?" I asked as I thought I knew of her meaning but there was no way Lightning would have agreed to such a thing. I spared her a glance and it was as though she had read my mind.

"It is not as though she and I haven't had to pleasure a man together before… Corneo was quite eager to pawn us both off." Lightning hissed with slight anger in her voice. "Which reminds me that his head is mine." She growled as my own thoughts turned to anger and then shock as my mind realized their meaning.

"Fang… Lightning…" I began shaking my head. "Such isn't necessary, you don't have to…" I began but Fang kissed me and then leaned away.

"We've already spent a good part of this day speaking on this… surely you wouldn't turn away two women from your bed? Besides, I'm sure we can promise you'll be well rested and relaxed in the morning." Fang whispered in my ear as I looked at her. Before words could break my lips Lightning pressed herself against me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Enough talk… I've been without your touch for nearly a year's time… I will have you tonight, either consensual or by force..." She stated calmly with a small grin upon her face. I looked at them both and then to the stars

"Come now, the night draws to a close." Fang whispered as she and Light pulled me away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

Finally, I thought as awoke only to the sight of Cloud's chest. I grinned as last night's actions all came to mind. I grinned and placed a few kisses upon him before noticing Fang was up holding Noctis. I sat up and wrapped the blanket around myself leaving Cloud bare on the bed. I stared at his flaccid organ and smirked as my hand found the limp cock and tugged it a few times. "Very agreeable." I whispered as Fang laughed behind me.

"Cover the man up, I don't need Noctis exposed to such things yet." Fang grinned as I took a pillow and threw it over him. "You mind looking after your love's son for a moment. I need to thank Vanille and Yuffie for watching lil Noctis." Fang whispered as she placed a kiss upon the child's head and then handed him to me. "Be careful now, you drop him and Cloud'll be furious… me, I'll just kick your ass." She taunted as I grinned.

"I will treat him gingerly. No harm shall befall this little one in my care." I whispered as the babe opened his eyes and a small smile formed on his face. I could not help but smile back with a tide of love raging deep within me for the small child. He resembled Cloud in almost every way… "He's amazing." I whispered as Fang paused at the entrance and grinned

"I know." She called back and left. I stared at the little one in my grasp and smiled as he tried to grip my light pink hair in his tiny fists.

"You've the grip of your father." I whispered as the baby giggled. He was truly precious and just as magnificent as his mother and father. He was just so endearing…

"You seem taken back…" I heard Cloud's voice as I turned with his son in hand. "I see Fang saddled you with Noctis for this morning…" He whispered and sat up.

"This one is not trouble… he is well behaved." I commented and Cloud grinned.

"Only if it isn't nightfall… the child would constantly cry in the midst of night and wake her… this is what Fang told me when he was first born…" Cloud frowned and stood naked from the bed and my heart raced as I found his organ, though flaccid, to be still desirable. His words drew my attention to his lips. "We are heading out today… what we are to embark upon is all out war, death, pain… Lightning… promise you will be careful." He warned and I nodded.

"I will…" I answered as I turned back to the child in my care. "If you promise to one day bless me with such a beautiful child of our own." I whispered as Cloud gave no words but hugged myself and Noctis from behind.

"I love you Claire… and I know not what all your agreement with Fang includes, but I would wish it so as well… only after this is done." His words calmed my longing spirit and I nodded.

"Aye, after this is done, then." I agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fang's POV

Hours ago we set out from Oerba to unite with our troops who were stationed at Forgotten City. Cloud, myself and Lightning all rode atop Bahamut as a thousand men followed us on foot, by horse or by dragon.

"What will you wish our first move to be?" I asked him as he looked from the skies to my face.

"I am unsure, I wish to see the situation of the city first… we will be watched for now… They know we will strike at either Palumpolum or Nautilus… I suggest we hold our ranks till we know what they believe." He whispered as I groaned.

"Cloud is it not enough that the three of us stand together, with Angeal and the other gladiators we can crush superior numbers." I countered.

"At what cost?" Lightning questioned. "Cloud wants us to stay safe, sure you and I can handle large masses but think of his sanity at seeing such." She stated, "If he worries of us, he falls and that would practically end the war. We are a great asset yes, we're both very strong also, but we are a liability."

"I understand that," I snapped and turned to Cloud, "but you must understand that our lives are no longer the main issue… we must fight to insure Noctis grows in a world void of chaos and pain. That is our duty Cloud." I reminded as he nodded.

"Yes, our child will have such a life, but not without you." He stated. "You both understand my feelings for you… so protect one another okay… don't get hurt and don't be killed." He whispered as I grinned and looked at Lightning.

"So I guess it seems we'll be sharing a lot more in the future." I joked as Lightning smirked and shook her head while Cloud frowned. I sighed and reached for his hand and whispered. "I do not wish to part your mind on such thoughts. Light and I will protect one another, be not hindered with thoughts of us, lest it be while you are alone and need the comfort in which thoughts of us may bring." I kissed him upon his neck and then continued, "I have great balance upon my beast, would you like to test such a thought?" I asked with a mind towards sex and fulfilling his desires as I and Light had done last night.

"Tempt him not, we will land and then sate our lust then… we would not have Dysley and his men attacking and you are unclothed and off-guard," She warned as Cloud agreed.

Days passed and we found Forgotten City as it was left. To my surprise Angeal had allowed Snow and his forces within the walls of the old city.

We jumped from my beast and walked towards Angeal who stood with a wide smile. "Our champion returns and he brings more troops… it appears our march is upon us!" He shouted as Cloud raised his massive sword to the sky. Cloud stepped forward as the thousands of soldiers surrounded us and quieted as his mouth gave birth to words.

"I have seen the world in which men like Galenth Dysley wish and hope for…" Cloud spoke as he turned and looked throughout the masses. "I have seen how men who are not of royal blood are trampled upon… I have watched as women who are mothers, daughters, sisters, lovers… and some wives are used as tools of pleasure by those who are of noble blood… some of you have lived in such a kingdom… you have lived seeing this and those above you have told you that this is the way of life. They tell you that they are better than you because they just are… while you've worked and toiled they enjoy your spoils." He stated as the men whom I knew had come with Snow nodded amongst themselves. "Those of you who have waited here, those of you who have fought before against Cocoon, and possibly against those who now stand at your side, when Sephiroth lived, our goal was to kill Dysley for the soul purpose of forcing those like him to suffer. I was wrong…" He announced and I frowned a bit along with Lightning and nearly everyone but Angeal.

"Cloud…" Lightning began but I held her arm and motioned to Angeal and she then held her tongue as well. Cloud had been staring to the man and nodded before continuing

"We are fighting not to avenge… not to take life to quench the thirst of hatred… we fight for the women we love." He whispered and turned to myself and Lightning and then looked to the men around us. "we fight for our families… for our friends… for ourselves… me, I fight to give my son a future without fear… a future where he is allowed to grow into a life of his own, where his hard work is rewarded, not in a world where he is condemned to a life of servitude." Cloud paused and then turned to me and we made eye contact. "I refuse to allow this world, one of which is full of so many great and wonderful things, to be dominated by a creature such as Dysley." Cloud shouted as the men shouted in agreement. "There is rumor that Dysley is far more than a man… if it is so, I care not… I will have his head. Such a beast will not destroy our world! Snow has called him a creature such as Jenova… a False God." Cloud stated as the masses began nervously whispering between themselves.

I frowned as some of the men all began shaking their heads in dismay. Cloud lifted his blade and then slammed it into the ground causing the ground to quake. We all steadied our legs and then looked to where he stood in silence. Cloud's eyes were practically glowing and I could see anger and determination plainly on his face.

"I swear to you all… if you follow my lead… I will swear this world will change! No more will we fear. I may have been cursed by one such as Jenova, but I swear we will use the curses they placed upon us to topple them! We will take back our world and mold it in our hands as it should be… the gods themselves will not impede our progress. We are the makers of our destiny." Cloud shouted as he turned and looked all around himself. "Victory lies with us… but the war isn't going to be won on the battlefield… you all must believe deep within your hearts… if you can't then it won't matter how many I slay because I am but one man still… if you march along beside me, for our future then we shall not fail… if we never allow fear to control us then Dysley, no matter if he's man or god, will fall!" Cloud roared and I grinned as the men screamed loudly as they lifted their swords.

"We will end this soon, Fang." I turned to see Lightning smirking at me and I nodded.

"Aye, we shall… and then you and I will do our damnedest to make sure that man," I stated as I pointed to Cloud subtly, "is the one who is leading this world to the future it deserves."

Lightning stared at me and then to Cloud and nodded. "Yeah… let's make such our solemn promise, one he needs not know of." She whispered as I nodded.

"Yeah… our promise… to him." I added as Lightning nodded as well as I folded my arms beneath my breast to behold the man I loved as Lightning merely shifted all her weight to her right leg and placed her had upon her hands on her hips. "Cloud…" I whispered in admiration as the men all joyfully shouted despite not knowing how much death would be before them. I could only pray Cloud would not leave us again, for he was our leader and despite his silent nature, he was the only one who could change this world… he had to be.

* * *

**Thanks to you all for reading and I hope to have another chapter out in a week or so. Thanks everyone again!**


	16. War to their Home

**I am terribly sorry for taking so very long to update, the ideas have just been blocked as of late, but I am working diligently to get the story drawn to a close. There is still much to wrap up. I want to thank Chuggs for writing such a amazing fanfic and I challenge you the awesome and amazing readers to create and continue your own Cloud/Lightning fics because even now I have several more ideas brimming in my head, they may not be as dark as this fic, but I love the pairing and would love to read more stories from the readers and writers who review this story. **

**I want to thank you all for the reviewing and I have one thing left to say- I AM BACK, be on the look out for more updates much sooner than the near month or so that it took for this chapter. THANK YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW POV~~~~~~ Tifa's POV ~~~~~~~~~~NEW POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I allowed Garnet to continue running around the garden which lay in the southern section of Forgotten City. When Cloud had arrived, he had lit a fire upon the soldiers hearts and their moral and courage soared. As I watched my daughter interact with a young boy her a tad older than her named Denzel, I caught sight of his older brother slashing away at a tree a ways off from the two children.

"We meet again, Tifa." I turned only to see the woman known to me as Fang. We had met as enemies nearly two months ago as enemies now we stood as allies. She walked towards me in her black and blue tunic and stared out towards Garnet and Denzel and then to Roxas. "Watching your kid huh?" She asked as I frowned and she grinned. "Lightning and I discussed you in length prior… Garnet is her name huh?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes… I heard you had been with child…" I trailed off and she nodded.

"Yeah, Noctis Lucis Caelum Strife… long I know but I didn't think to add Cloud's name till I knew him to be alive. His name means light of the night sky… little Noctis is my light in a dark world… much the way that little girl yonder is for you… am I right?" She asked and I nodded. "You don't seem like the quiet type, or at least this was not how Lightning spoke of you… do I unease you? Apologies if that is the case… I hold no hate for you, I merely wished Cloud's happiness."

"I know…" I began and she held her tongue as though her silence would pry word from my mouth. I finally sighed and shook my head at the silliness I portrayed and spoke. "Allow me grace, for I have not been kind… it's just seeing you and Cloud standing together… made me wonder what could have happened between he and I." She folded her arms beneath her breasts and laughed a bit at my words. "I amuse?" I asked not at all offended but curious.

"Lightning and I share a bed with the man as it stands, you are cute, but I don't want to compete with his first love as well." She grinned as I stared shocked.

"I guess he enjoys such an arrangement." I teased knowing that such would most likely be tearing the man apart.

"Actually, it isn't so… as you already know… Cloud wants us both to be happy and yet he thinks such an arrangement is not doing such. I know I turned him away when we were but slaves, but now, we have a chance… I can't give up… but I think I might have no choice but to do so."

"So he and Claire can be together?" She nodded at my words and I sighed, "That girl is a lot like him… well the old Cloud that I knew… she's shy underneath her bold façade. But if you question her feelings for him watch out for she becomes lethal." I smirked as I turned to watch the two children and then pointed to Roxas. "I hear that young man there had trained under Cloud for a while… is such true?" I asked and Fang nodded.

"Yeah, seems that his love is trapped in Eden as a sex-slave. Cloud taught him to kill because that was all Cloud knew he could do for the boy." Fang whispered. "Roxas is a good kid with a great heart, just as Cloud." Fang smirked, "I have already sent word to Oerba to begin evacuating to this city… we have a much higher chance of survival here, due to the high walls… Dysley knows where Oerba lies and will easily crush us if the city is decimated… morale would fade like a flame left in the wind." She began and placed a hand on my shoulder. "As Cloud's second in command and you as a soldier of this army, I decree a new mission to you. We need to ensure a safe place to evacuate all the children and women from this town if it should ever be under siege…"

"Fang, with Cloud and Lightning being as powerful as they are I doubt," I began but she held her hand up.

"You twit, listen…" She hissed and pointed to the two children in the garden. "If they die, you feel rage yes?" She asked and I nodded. "but such fades and pain and sorrow overcomes. The men must know that as they march from these walls that their loved ones are safe… Cloud and I must know that if we leave Noctis, our child, is safe…" She whispered as I frowned.

"What crawls in your mind?" I demanded as Fang shook her head and finally spoke.

"I have had nightmares of Dysley taking my child… I trust you with my life and now with the son of your former love and myself. This order is a selfish one disguised as a selfless decree. Protect your child, and protect the others, but ensure that Noctis can never fall into Dysley's hands." She charged as I nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to your child Fang… I will treat him as one of my own." I told her to ease her mind, "I will begin immediately, but what resources will I have… surely this is a job for more than just one woman or man for that matter." I reminded her and she nodded.

"I have already convinced Cloud to allow you a team and at that he charged that you take Noctis, Denzel, Marlene and your child from the area."

"So I will never see battle?" I asked and frowned. "What of my husband? I can't let Zack go forth in battle and not stand at his side. I refuse to run…" She slapped a hand to my mouth and grinned.

"I send you forth with your husband," She whispered as I removed her hand and she continued, "My friend you will be accompanied by Sazh, Hope Vanille, Yuffie, Cid and a small troop for your protection." I stared at her in shock.

"Then it is to be just a few who lead the troops against Cocoon?" I demanded as she shook her head.

"Cloud told me and Lightning to stay safe… no matter what, even if it meant leaving a thousand to die… which she and I will… understand that if myself or Light is harmed Cloud may turn into the creature yet again… he'd rip through this world with ease… before he nearly killed his own child… I and Lightning have promised to aid him in anyway… now I ask that you promise me the safety of my son." She whispered as I nodded.

"I will honor your wish… would you have me set out today?" I asked and she nodded.

"That would be best."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks went by and finally our forces were ready to march out. Zack and Tifa had taken the children and set out to find a backup location if Forgotten City falls and Oerba is overran. I walked into the small building we used as our tactical office and found, Fang, Lightning, Snow, Rygdea, Angeal, Tseng, Reno, Rude and a few other men. I then noticed Roxas sitting at the main table.

"Roxas, will take the place of Zack, the boy is as bright as his mentor." Reno grinned and ruffled Roxas' hair as I frowned but nodded.

"If you feel him capable then so be it." Angeal sighed as Roxas only shot him a dirty look.

"Enough, let Cloud speak." Lightning stated calmly as I cleared my throat and spoke.

"We have at our disposal nearly ten thousand soldiers… we have several points of interests, the first will be securing this city to ensure we have a place to retreat to. That task will be left to you Tseng and Kratos. I will leave half of our troops with you both." I explained as I turned to Angeal. "The next task is to head down river and take Palumpolum. Snow, Rygdea you will accompany Angeal, Fang and Lightning."

"We are not to accompany you?" Lightning began and I turned to her and shook my head. She stayed silent for a moment and then continued, "How many soldiers will march with us to Palumpolum?"

"Three and a half thousand." I told her and she shook her head.

"We know you intend on attacking Nautilus, a heavily guarded city… surely you can't think to do so with just over a thousand men!" She opposed but Fang held her arm.

"Why Cloud?" She asked as I explained.

"We must take Palumpolum… it is down river from this city and our sources have explained that Claire's former…" I began but she spoke up.

"My former nothing… Cloud do not connect me to such a man… I am here for you and you alone. I will agree with this decision once you tell us what you plan to do with Nautilus." Lightning whispered as the room grew quiet as they all knew what I had in mind.

"I will take the remaining soldiers and with Reno and Rude, I will have then split those forces and assault in different points while I will enter the city at night and take out any major threats… alone of course."

"You have yet to assign me to a station thus if that be your mission, I will accompany." Roxas whispered but Fang shook her head and laughed.

"You have lost mind! Surely you can not believe to slay an army on your own?"

"I never thought to do so, I merely wish to draw attention and keep Cocoon occupied while you take Palumpolum. I expect once the city is captured that you, Fang bring your dragons to retrieve those who are within the city."

"How will I make it inside without being killed? How will I know you haven't been killed? How will we know we haven't lost you?" She demanded as Lightning stared at me intently as well.

"You both are being too emotional in this situation… I am capable of handling myself against numerous forces… I won't fall as long as you both are safe, thus the reason I am doing this… Palumpolum will not be taken in a day, I doubt even a week. Nautilus is a mere two day trip away. If we are struggling then we will be devastated by the reinforcements. I will not see our cause decimated by your fears… I will not let you down… I won't." I spared a glance to them both and then looked around. "It is settled, Roxas and myself with infiltrate Nautilus, while Angeal's team takes Palumpolum, Tseng, Kratos Forgotten City is in your care."

I saw both Claire and Fang frowning as I left the room and walked outside to gather supplies for my trip tomorrow.

"Fenrir… Cloud…" I heard Roxas call as he ran to my side. "I have been training for so long for this moment… I am ready to take Eden and find Namine." His words were true to his heart. I hardly nodded and walked towards the supplies. "Will words not fall from your lips?" He asked as I paused.

"I wish not to discuss this further, set your mind to the task at hand. We set out to face a nation alone in its territory… allow your mind to wander and drift to anything but, then we shall fail." I warned him and he nodded with a look of seriousness.

"You best not fail then." I heard Claire call as she appeared from the building with Fang following. I found my eyes drawn to her hips as they swayed side to side as she walked towards me. I motioned my head towards the supply tent. "Your mind is set upon this course thus I will not try to sway you." Claire whispered as she touched me arm and the touch relaxed my senses.

"We have given our hearts to you and thus we fear for your well being. Claire and I wish only for your happiness. We meant not to challenge you back there in front of the others…" Fang whispered as she moved forward and laid her head against my shoulder and hugged my form. I returned the gesture and sighed.

"Apologies are not needed… I understand your hearts… I will do my best to return." I whispered as Fang leaned away and Lightning spoke up.

"We will achieve victory quickly in that case… if I must reign down bolts from the heavens for hours upon hours, then I shall… I would see you returned to our arms quickly." She smirked and placed a soft kiss upon my lips all while Fang still had her arms around my waist. She stepped away and pulled Fang away as well. "We shall work upon tactics for the siege." I nodded to both women and watched them as they both walked away, seemingly completely fine that they were sharing me with the other. I knew from their words that they had a spoken agreement between them, but I feared how long such would last… and I feared how I would ever choose the woman who I thought to love first and who bore me a son, or the woman who caused my hand to end Rufus Shinra's life and thus set me upon this path I walk now.

"Whatever gods hear my prayers, watch over them both, for they are my heart." I whispered and almost instantly I felt a drop of rain hit the tip of my nose. I looked to the heavens and sighed, maybe that was confirmation from some being from the skies. I turned to the supply huts and laid eye upon Roxas and nodded to myself. I had to focus and lead this army to victory in the coming months, lest all would be forever lost. "Roxas, hurry with your stock, you and I are to head out with Reno and Rude in moments." I called as he lifted a blade in acknowledgement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

We had set out nearly a week ago and in that time, Cloud had yet to even break open his lips and speak with either myself or Fang. He had refused to ride a stallion by my side and he refused riding with Fang as well. His eyes were set as stone and hard. I knew his mind to be focused but I wanted his affection and touch before our assault upon Palumpolum.

"Make your peace with the gods above… we will meet again." He stated sternly to the men as he and then broke from our ranks with his force consisting of Reno, Rude, Roxas and a bit over a thousand men.

I stared after him as he set out without even giving a farewell to either Fang or I. I frowned a bit and turned my eyes to the sky where Fang sat atop Bahamut and found her eyes to be upon Cloud and then I. I gave a small nod towards the man and she merely nodded and leapt from the dragon and landed just before Cloud. The men in our company were shocked and amazed while Cloud only shook his head and then looked to me as I rode to her side.

"You would set off for a weeks time and not speak words of farewell?" Fang asked for the both of us. I glared at the foolish man as he sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Fang, Lightning… I…"

"Don't, no more words are necessary, we understand your apprehension and fears, but do not try to force us away. We both love you and wish you a safe travel." I told him and went to embrace the man and slowly he returned my affections. "Come back to me, please." I whispered as I leaned back to stare into his eyes. "I need you to stay alive." I whispered and he nodded.

"I will." His words seemed true and determined, thus I accepted them and with a chaste kiss upon his lips I separated from him and allowed Fang her own words with him. I will admit at seeing her smiling flirtatiously with him and him returning her smile with his own, I felt a touch of jealousy, but I would not have this known till this was over. We had decided to grin and bare this arrangement till Cloud had the moment to truly deal with choosing between us.

She gave him a much more passionate kiss and I couldn't help my jealousy rise at seeing such and in such a public setting. I looked around as some of the men were grinning and laughing as they stared at the scene. Fang finally broke the kiss and the men laughed and clapped as Cloud rolled his eyes and Fang merely bowed, encouraging this madness.

"Well it's a good thing he's got good lungs!" She laughed as the men grinned and some laughed. She walked past me and I sent her a glare as she shrugged and patted my arm and walked on. She turned to wave Cloud and his men off, as he was now out of hearing, she spoke loudly, "It's a competition right?" She asked as I frowned.

"Fang…" I warned as she just smirked.

"Well it is, they all know it, so I say whoever kills the most Cocoon dogs, gets alone time with our love." She taunted as I rolled my eyes and frowned.

"You're on." I hissed as we turned back towards our cause. I threw one last glance over my shoulder to Cloud as he marched off towards Nautilus. I prayed the fool would be safe and not let himself be overwhelmed.

* * *

**I hoped this chapter helped appease the long lay off, I am going to hit the sack and wake up and start on the next chapter, so I want to thank you all once again for sticking with me and not sending millions of hate messages to my private message box. I thank you all so very much, your support is what continued to drive me. I thank you all again and hope to see more stories posted by you the dutiful readers, reviewers and writers!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE!**


	17. Way of War

**I want to say a personal thank you to the readers and add that I have practically planned out how I want this one to end... I think we've got four to five more chapters but the end is soon to come. I want to thank you all and I hope this update was as interesting to read as the others have been. Thank you all so very much for support and for reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Fang's POV

It had been a day into our siege and as Lightning had led her force against the southern sector of the city while Angeal and Snow had taken a full attack from the shoreline of the waters of Lake Bresha. Rygdea and I had been stuck seizing the catapults, which still were launching boulders at a high rate.

"The damn things assault with no end in sight… we've only taken six of the damn contraptions! We're losing too many men to continue at this rate!" Rygdea called as I frowned and quickly ran from cover causing the men and the doubting fool to gasp in shock. I twirled my staff and waited until one of the boulders came in reach. I jumped towards the boulder and timed my motions as I slammed one edge of my staff into the boulder and spun mid-air using the boulder's momentum to launch is back to its masters.

I landed and smirked as the volley ceases for a moment as the boulder had caused enough shock and chaos. Rygdea scoffed from his location and then called out to me. "You should have done that immediately!" He whined as I shrugged.

"I had to keep track of their launching order," I told him, "it was not something one could do in a matter of moments." I grinned as I signaled to Bahamut and the other riders who had taken cover. My dragon roared loudly and flew to me so that I could launch myself upon the beast. I pressed the creature to fly swiftly as I knew we needed to reach the launching site before the Palumpolum forces could gather themselves.

I noticed several others following us and ordered them to land and take the outermost contraptions. I murmured into Bahamut's ear and then jumped from the beast as he slammed down several hundred feet before me and began swiping at the masses of Cocoon soldiers and destroying the catapults with his massive tail. "Good boy!" I called and ducked as a soldier attacked. I rolled to the side and blocked another strike before standing to my feet to notice I was surrounded. "You boys wouldn't divine to harm a woman, would you?" I asked sweetly as a few of them chuckled.

"We plan to do a bit more than that, bitch!" The man whom I knew had to have been the commander answered. "First we're gonna slay that beast, then we're to beat you to submission right before we fuck your tight little cunt… after that, we'll kill you." He chuckled as the men in his company seemed pleased with such.

"You mean to do what?" I asked as my anger began to rise.

"You lead a force but are too ignorant to know my words?" He taunted as I shook my head.

"No, fool," I retorted as I faced him fully, "I hear thy words but they make little sense… how is it that you, dogs of Cocoon, believe to be in league with me?" I asked I took a step forward and they prepared themselves. "I know you know of the man known to the world as Fenrir… and you must know of the creature he became at Hanging Edge." I stated as the men frowned as their minds recalled such a time. "Who do you think put that beast in its place?" I lied, knowing he had nearly tore me to shreds but they did not. "I did, fools… and you want to know how?" I asked as the men seemed frightened at this point. I slammed my staff into the ground as it began to turn bright red and symbols began to glow beneath my feet as well. "I used the curse your ruler placed upon my head!" I roared as I began to transform into Ragnarok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

They had rushed foolishly towards me and their lives were ended just as quickly. We were outnumbered by Cocoon's forces nearly seven to one, but with the incompetency of their leaders, this siege was proving much easier than expected.

"Traitor!" I heard one call as a group rushed at me but I did not give caution to their advance. I merely smirked and lifted my right hand and threw it down, causing a bolt of lightning to strike the six men down instantly. If Fang's game was to kill the most, I would easily gain my prize.

The thought of having a night alone with Cloud warmed my heart to a place words could not describe… I doubted I myself could even fathom my own joy, my own desire, or the unsurpassed passion he and I would share on such a private and intimate night. Thoughts of my beloved were wiped away as I fell to my knees to avoid an attempt at my head. I merely swung my sword and sliced the man's legs from his body and he toppled to the ground bleeding heavily. I moved past him calmly as the soldiers who marched with me held rank. I smirked as I saw the makings of what I knew to be the second wave marching towards us.

My mind quickly went to Fang and the others as I made a quick prayer for their safety before I told the men to hold their ground. I turned to them and spoke. "Men, look there in the distance, another wave to fall before our blades. Remember that our failure is to spit upon the face of our friends, our loved ones… I refuse to fall, lest you fools hamper me." I taunted as the men scoffed at my words.

"We would never see our champion without his woman." One called to me as I smirked.

"Exactly… now steel yourselves… we may be outnumbered, but we are not out skilled." The near thousand behind me roared and readied themselves as what I knew only to be the second of possibly ten waves to head our way. I had no choice but to survive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

"Those two will rip our balls from our cocks if they know of your actions." Reno hissed as the four of us walked through the streets of Nautilus.

"I don't like this." Rude whispered. I glanced back to him with a glare of anger.

"Grab your cock and hold thy fucking tongue." I hissed as he frowned

"Our plan was to assist you with a thousand men… not leave those men a days trip from our position." Reno hissed as I frowned.

"We would have been easily spotted and thus sheer numbers would overwhelm us. The men shall stop any correspondence from entering Nautilus or leaving Palumpolum to seek help. We are here to turn ear to the ground and find how the army moves and the moral of their forces." I corrected as Roxas groaned gaining my ear

"We waste time with these words. I've been silent for long enough. We were to march into Eden long ago, but no progress has been made towards such. I wish to find Namine. I tire of this bickering… Namine needs me, and yet I am here with you three and not at her side." Roxas spoke words of truth as I could only frown. He was right, I had promised to free his love, but that had been months ago, and yet he stands at my side.

"We shall make haste to Eden's walls once this town has turned ear to our cause either by word or sword. I will deliver her back to your arms, but you must hold your mind a while longer. As I spoke to Fang and Claire, we can not expect to rush into the beast's lair with our numbers… we hold the fates and trust of far too many to be selfish in our desires… thus I stand here now instead of at their side… we all must play a part till the proper time comes." I explained as Roxas frowned not satisfied with my words. "It is the same as it was in the arena… the man who dared to steal a quick victory was always outlasted, out witted and it was his head who fell upon the sands of the arena… what good will it do her to see you coming but to be slayed before her arms can encompass you?" I asked as Roxas nodded. "You are still brother to Denzel, you are still her hero… but you must live in order to be both." I cautioned him.

"Aye, Fenrir you speak words of truth." He muttered.

"Call me not by such a name here, for it is well known… I am Cloud from this point forth." I reminded the three of them as we walked into a small pub where I spotted a couple of seats at the bar. "Stay here."

I came to the counter and was greeted by a burley man who was as tall as he was wide. He spoke in a gruff tone and upon further inspection, I noticed him to have a glass left eye. "Well if it ain't a boy in a man's world. What cause would you have here little one!" He spoke in a booming voice as I shook my head.

"None, simply to learn one of two things… women and drink. I hoped you could provide the drink, I pray not the women." I spoke in mirth as he just bellowed and slammed his large hands upon the counter.

"Well if it be drink that your loins crave, you have stumbled in the perfect place… as for women, I may not look it, but I would be able for a small fee, to turn you to a plethora of whores who suck cock like babes to a nip." He spoke in a hushed and suspicious tone.

"Apologies, if I must, but I wanted to know if there were a brothel… if that be the meaning of your words then I accept but if you speak of town whore or anything other, then I may need to look elsewhere." I stated calmly as he grinned.

"Of course, little one, I speak of the town brothel… at least thirty whores to wet any man's cock even one as small as yours." He grinned as my patience ran thin with him.

"Aye, then pass me drink and send me on my way." I stated as he smirked

"You would have me chose for you then? What if I make it a bit too strong and you collapse before the door?" He insulted

"Then sell me to the brothel and allow me to be dressed as a women if my stomach can't handle to the watered-down spirits of this establishment." I told him back as he frowned and leaned across the counter.

"You seem to speak with gall as though your cock hangs heavy. Normally I would simply bash puny fucks like you into the ground, but I am of mirth this day…"

"May I ask the cause, thus I may thank the gods for such a blessing?" I asked as he grinned and laughed.

"I think I like you kid… at any rate, Lord Raines brings his men to town this day to march to Palumpolum days later. Each time the bastard comes, the bars are packed with his men and coin overflows from their hands… I would wager coin that the great Legion General himself to be among the slobs who will drink themselves incapable."

I frowned at such an idea as it would not make sense for the general to hinder his thoughts so drastically days before a possible battle.

"What event would cause his mind to weaken as such?" I questioned as the man grinned and leaned forward.

"Rumor has it, his wife, Claire Raines, was turned a slave a couple of years back and became the fuck-toy for the legendary gladiator known as Fenrir. Sometime ago, Fenrir and Sephiroth, the Shadow of Death were meant to battle in Midgar but the place burned down… everyone thought the Slayer of Gods perished but it was not so… he formed a army and took Forgotten City. Then when Lady Claire knew of this she, Lord Villiers and a thousand plus men turned against Cocoon and joined him. I bet she sucks his cock as we speak… thus Lord Raines' possible state of mind. His wife chose a savage over him… I doubt any man could just adapt to such betrayal and have a mind clear for reason."

"Your words seem quite odd, firstly, I'm quite positive a woman of Lady Claire's status wouldn't be doing such at this moment." I began but he laughed.

"Fenrir was a fucking god of the arena… I promise you she probably offered her mouth without his beckoning." He joked as I found myself to be angered for a moment and then I recalled the first time she and I knew one another and realized the bastard before me was partly right. I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of the moment and continued.

"Fine, but surely a man of Cid Raine's station would not allow the loss of a woman to hinder him such… surely King Dysley would appoint another." I stated as calmly as possible.

"Aye, but that's the point, Raines will want the head of Fenrir, but I know as does all of Cocoon that it shall never happen. Fenrir slayed a god, killed the Shadow of Death, and has fought and reigned over the arena of Midgar for a long time… Fenrir is on a different level than men such as Raines… Raines is but a man, and men can only reach so far. Fenrir has elevated past that level of mortality and reached the plateau of godhood. Lest the god's themselves crush him, Fenrir will topple Raines, take Dysley's head and bring Cocoon to it's knees."

I frowned at these words, for my victory sounded as though it would bring the end of days. "Such sounds devastating and damning…" I whispered

"He is a man born of blood and sand, not nobility and honor… how can he lead a nation?" I frowned at such words and shook my head.

"Why would he wish to lead the nation… I mean what if he does not choose to rule… what then?" I asked as he grinned. He leaned forward and stared directly into my eyes and scoffed.

"Surely you understand that mortals can not exist in a world with no order. Mortal men need and crave rulers. They bow to the beings greater than them, that is why the gods are feared, why demons are shunned, why men such as yourself are seen as leaders…" He grinned as I froze and stared straight into his face.

"Men… such as myself…" I repeated as he leaned close and stared right into my eyes.

"Aye, mighty gladiator of Midgar… I am not as I appear… I am as Jenova, as your enemy Galenth, but I merely wish to observe not interfere." He stated as I still felt uneasy before him.

"What name is it you answer to?" I demanded as he grinned.

"I am known to man as Horace, but my true name, is Orion." He stated and looked around. "I doubt a man wanted through this country will speak much to anyone, at any rate… besides the siege that takes place in Palumpolum, what other plans do you have?" I frowned at his words and scowled.

"What reason have you to not speak against me?" I asked and he laughed.

"I merely observe… nothing more…" Orion whispered. "I am ready for a new dawn… the one in which Jenova and Barthandelus have created is no longer interesting… before you, the two would create such chaos… tasteless and a bore. I would prefer to observe a mortal driven world… one in which you could create… Jenova has already fallen by the hand of the woman you crave… now all is left is her nemesis, Barthandelus."

"You speak freely in such a place, surely you would think your words to cause discord." I whispered as he laughed and snapped his fingers as all seemed to stop and then fade black around us. I tried to move but my body would not hear my command.

"Relax, for you and I have not left Nautilus or the bar, but our spiritual presence has. No harm can come to you while we are in such a state, I use this to simply communicate without interruption."

"Why?" I asked of him.

"I wish to observe, such has been said repeatedly to you. Fenrir, Cloud Aurelius Strife… Slayer of Gods… I charge you with the feat of freeing your kind."

"Who is Barthandelus?" I demanded of him, "Why is it that you a creature such as he would stand as I am set to destroy him?"

"Barthandelus is the true name of the one you know as Galenth Dysley. He seeks to truly bring your kind to its knees and further corrupt this world. I have found a dull pleasure in watching the lives of man. The stories these creatures tell me excite my thoughts… in a way, I use your kind in a different way than Barthandelus." He paused and released a long breath.

"You would have me slay one of your own?"

"You kill men, and little do you show regret, in fact you push forward with more vigor… I have had the honor of watching you in the arena years ago… I doubt such a man simply vanishes. So, killing Jenova or Barthandelus, is not upsetting to me in the least." He stated and then cleared his throat and we were back in the bar. I was sitting before him and life was once again flowing around us. "The legion general will arrive in a day from now… no plans have been made to travel to Forgotten City, they plan on travelling to Palumpolum first… I suggest you prepare for a grand distraction… your women have yet to take the city, and with the men you've stationed miles outside they will have the time… pending upon how long you keep the legion general here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I had mounted Odin and rode across the farm fields towards the charging force. "Let's go!" I roared as Odin ran faster. I switched my weapon to bow form and fired several well-aimed shots that took out several of the cavalry that accompanied the second wave. Their toppling, led to the troops and cavalry behind them to stumble and fall in disarray.

Once I was within a few hundred feet, Odin leapt into the sky and I held my sword to the heavens and swung it down as we landed. The heavens roared and instantly a storm of bolts rained down upon the army killing and wounding large scores of the force. I held my ground as my men reached me and ran ahead full charge to take the lives of the men that had survived the attack but were shaken with fear. I stared out into the battlefield and smirked as I saw their ranks giving ground to our strength.

I continued watching the battlefield as my men tore into those of Cocoon and scowled as I saw a single man in the distance easily disposing of my soldiers. I tapped Odin and instantly he turned towards the man and charged through the scores of Cocoon soldiers till I was but mere feet from the massive man. I leapt from my horse and drew my blade and instantly the soldiers of both forces broke and separated all around us.

"Well if it isn't the bitch who lays with slaves…" He bowed his massive upper torso to me and grinned. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you… I am Azul… and you must be Claire Raines." He grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Lightning… such should be remembered for that is the name of the one who will have your head." I scowled as he merely laughed.

"A rowdy bitch indeed you are… thus my victory over you shall be further enjoyed." Azul tested as I merely prepared myself as he lifted two large battle axes covered in blood and then swung them rapidly causing drops of blood to fly from the edges and splatter the men around us and even splatter upon my attire and face.

I wiped the liquid from my cheek and scowled. "Your head shall adorn my tent and everywhere I lay camp, thus all who enter or cross my path will see the example I have made of you." I hiss as he smirked.

"Come, let's see what skill you possess, you saucy bitch!" He taunted as I prepared myself.

* * *

**So what did you think. The attack has begun and more from Cloud and the others in next chapter... thanks again everyone and please keep writing you're own fics as well... I love reading!**


	18. The Never Ending Shadow of a Memory

**I want to thank you all for reading and for dealing with a jackass like myself for taking forever to update. I am as of now reaffirming how I want the fic to end and if I still want certain characters to die or live. I am still a fan of the dark, sad edge this fic has but as I was working on what chapter 19 and 20 should be... I realized the death of a character I had originally wanted to die, took the direction of the fic down a road I didn't feel was right, in my eyes. I am now re-reading and redirecting the fic back to a darker tone but one that doesn't overwhelm this fic.**

**I know sounds so confusing and in my head it is... anyhow, enjoy this chapter, one that has actually taken me a month to write... enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Lightning's POV

I dodged yet another attempt at my head only to have the brut of a man kick me backwards. I rolled and slid across the ground harshly as my form came to rest as several of the soldiers in his company all laughed at me. I rolled to my feet and spat a small amount of blood from my lips as I stared at the large man before me.

"You laugh as though I'm defeated." I commented as his men paused as my own roared. "My sword is still clutched tightly to my hand, thus you have not accomplished anything. I breath… you are merely a stepping stone." My words seemed to have caused his men to freeze in uncertainty. I rush forward and struck at the man's legs but he blocked and tried to take my head off with a swing from the other axe, but I ducked out the way only to watch the blade glide over my head and slice into the strands of my hair that hadn't been as quick as I.

I rolled over to my men and lifted my blade as Azul smirked as he laughed. "I would have you beg for my cock, but I doubt you to be a woman of eager submittal. Tell me, if I beat you to an inch of your life." He began as he and I paced in a circle around each other, "would you submit to my cock… I bet you a fantastic whore." Azul grinned. I huffed and spat a small amount of blood from my mouth and rolled my head around my shoulders and then prepared myself.

"You speak of length of turning me to your whore… must mean you aren't favored by the whores in the brothels… a sad thing when the women you pay for won't lie with you. I wonder, is it due to your stinch? Or is it that your cock is so inferior that it can't please a woman?" I asked as he scowled and instantly I saw his rage take control as he rushed me with a speed I knew only Cloud to possess.

His strike lifted me from the ground and with the second strike he nearly pinned me to the ground. I luckily braced my legs to the ground and took the sheer force through my entire body. "Not bad…" I hissed as Azul growled and lifted the second axe and swung but I moved and jumped to the sky and sent several bolts of lightning down upon him.

To my surprise, instead of being reduced to ashes… he seemed slightly marred and now even furious. "You thought to belittle me like the other maggots!" He scowled in fury as he slowly stepped towards me. "I am far greater than any of those you have faced!" He roared and rushed at me again.

I dodged and then rolled to the side only to have his axe slash my right side causing a large wound to open as I fell to the ground and held my tongue as blood oozed from the gash. I clutched the area and groaned in agony as I crawled to my knees and grabbed my sword and stood.

"You bleed just as a whore… as I suspected." He hissed and approached. "Where shall my next cut be?" He asked as I stood and then rolled my head around my shoulders and growled.

"I will have you head… that I swear." I hissed but he just laughed.

"I doubt that, you foolish bitch!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fang's POV

I could feel the bloodlust begging to be satisfied as I flung another lifeless soldier to the side. As Ragnarok, I felt empowered and nearly unstoppable… only Cloud has ever truly outmatched me while I was in such a form. The thought of the man at the moment caused my senses to tense but as another wave of soldiers attacked, I took out my tension upon them as the multiple tentacles on my back ripped the men to shreds.

With one powerful roar I forced my body to return to it's normal form, but only after many of the Cocoon soldiers had retreated.

"Quite an amazing and terrifying feat." I looked up to see Rygdea observing me and then scowled.

"I use only the curse Dysley bestowed upon me… hold thy tongue if you seek to provide words of judgment." I hissed as I pulled the overstretched clothing over my naked form and scowled at the man. "Gather the men and set up a camp." I ordered as Rygdea gave me another glance.

"Of course, lady Fang." He bowed as I only scowled and snapped my fingers for Bahamut to come. The dragon immediately swooped down to me and gripped me in his talons as he took off immediately. I had known of such behavior from this creature but once before… and that was when Vanille was in danger against Jenova so long ago. I held my tongue until I saw where the creature was taking me.

"Bahamut drop me down, hurry!" I ordered as the dragon roared causing the attention of all the men below and both Lightning and the giant man before her. I was dropped by Bahamut at the side of Light and then scowled. "I have to ask, your name…" I began as the man merely chuckled.

"Are you the next little bitch to stand before me? Where is this great Fenrir that is to be said the slayer of gods? Why does he send his whores to stand before me?" He roared as he turned his back to me and gave me a moment to help Lightning from her knees and then I noticed the gash at her side and frowned. "If I must then I'll turn his two women to my own… maybe he'll feel jealous once he sees you both begging for my cock!" He laughed as I was about to rush forward but Lightning stopped me.

"He's different… as strong, fast and tough as Cloud." She warned as I scowled and held my ground but smirked.

"but I doubt he's as smart." I spoke loud enough for the man to hear. "What was your name again?" I asked and Lightning spoke.

"Azul." She answered for him and I laughed.

"Truly a simple name for such a simple-minded man." I grinned as his eyes began to turn red with anger.

"You stupid little bitch!" He roared as he twirled the two massive axes and rushed at us both. I spared a quick glance to Lightning and she nodded before we both moved to separate sides of the man missing the large axe blades as they slammed into the ground near both of us.

I lifted my staff and blocked both axes as they came down upon me in unison and that gave Lightning the chance to slash at the backs of the man's legs. He sucked in a breath and growled as he lifted one axe and then swung at her but I used my strength and pushed him backwards to his ass. Lightning moved and returned to my side and we both prepared ourselves as he sprang to his feet and roared in fury.

"Light you need to sit one out?" I asked as she scoffed.

"It's a wound, but I my speed is not hindered, nor is my stamina." She hissed as I nodded.

"Good, because here he comes." I warned as Azul was upon us once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CLOUD'S POV

I had left the pub with Reno, Rude and Roxas in silence not telling them any of the conversation that I had with Orion.

"I want to go screw the whores at the brothel!" Reno whined as my fist found his mouth and silenced him.

"Hold your tongue for you draw attention to us." I hissed as Reno only held his lip as blood ran down his chin.

"Well splitting my fucking lip is really going to help." He shot back. I gave him a stiff scowl and he fell silent. I turned to the southern entrance of the city and scowled.

"We are to ensure his men are not to leave this town. Light and Fang will need more time." I whispered as I turned my sights to the north and spotted several men moving through the masses. Behind these men was a small caravan of sorts which I knew a man of importance or wealth sat within.

"Seems a man of gold has sauntered upon us… It makes one wonder, was he a man of the arena? If so, we best not show our faces then… lest we are found." Reno commented as I nodded.

"We will follow such a man and explore the reasons a man of such note would appear here whilst there is possibility that the city may be attacked." My words fell from my lips and as I looked to Roxas, I found his eyes drawn to a target and frowned as I saw several women being pulled along behind the wagon. "Roxas, what causes thy attention so?" I asked as he whispered.

"Namine…" He gripped my forearm and I knew it was to anchor him to me, thus he would not run off and cause spectacle.

"Which woman is she?" I asked of him as he pointed and I spotted a young woman with blonde hair that was matted to her head from dirt and filth. "Roxas, hold thy anger and fury, if she is the woman whom you know then I will spare no expense in freeing her." I whispered to him but Rude gripped my shoulder and shook his head.

"Such would cause commotion here and lead to our possible capture." He grunted as I nodded.

"We were to cause distraction… were we not?" I asked as Rude frowned, "I will not see my friend in pain… I made a vow to him… a thousand shall not stop me from aiding those who I hold dear." I spoke as Roxas turned before myself and the other two.

"Cloud, such a promise was not thought to have been upon your mind… I believed you to now only focus on this war… are you sure that such should be our goal now? What of Fang or Lightning… what of the men?"

"They are under no reservations… they are men, brave warriors… my actions are to aid you, my ally… Roxas we shall gain her freedom, that I swear."

"I owe you my life then…" Roxas answered me as we walked and made sure to keep hidden.

"We will have to be swift… our actions must be purposeful and exact… take care each of you, be ready to act only on my word." I ordered as Reno and Rude nodded and followed me while Roxas continued to steal glances at the woman he loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I ducked and rolled to the side as Fang continued striking and blocking Azul's strikes. I took the time to stagger back to where our men stayed on guard and called for a wrap for my gash wound. I lifted my shirt a bit and one of the men immediately ran to me and began wrapping my midsection tightly.

"Lady Farron, this should suffice." He whispered as I looked to his face from the battle before me and nodded. I would have gagged at the lust he had in his eyes but I had to aid Fang at the moment. His hands lingered on my body longer than they should have and I swatted at them.

"Keep thy cock in check lest I rip it from your balls." I hissed as I turned and took a shaky breath as the pain ebbed into my mind but ignored it as I rushed to help Fang. She had just fell to the floor as I launched into the air hoping to strike the beast from behind. Azul merely laughed and swung his large axe at me.

I barely blocked the strike and the force ripped me from the air. My body slammed upon the ground and rolled several times. I cursed my pain and my fatigue as I found my legs and forced them to stand. I felt my body refusing to succumb to my own commands. My arms were as logs and my head felt fogged. I had no mind as to how I would survive such a fight if I am taking such damage from merely blocking.

"Light!" I heard a voice call and knew it to be Fang. I ducked to the ground and rolled as I felt the air howl above my head. I found my legs and stood as I watched Azul stomp to mere feet before me. I growled and prepared for a killing blow but a voice caused his hands to pause.

"Take not her life at this time… for it would only excite him." I turned and spotted a young man nearly twenty years of age moving through the troops. He stared down at me and grinned, he then turned to Fang and smirked. "You are both the women of the man known as Fenrir, Slayer of Gods… are you not?" The young man asked as Fang spoke and scowled.

"Who are you?" She demanded as the young man gripped me by my waist and pulled me to him in an intimate manner. I leaned my head away in case he tried to lay his lips upon mine and he smirked as he stared into my eyes while answering Fang, but at the same time ignoring her.

"Come now Lightning… you know who I am…" He whispered as his green eyes and white hair seemed to spark in my mind but it wasn't until he continued that my heart ran cold. "Cloud would know." He whispered as I pushed away from him and fell to the floor.

"Brother why are you playing with such a beautiful creature?" I turned as another man with short white hair appeared.

"Loz, I was told you were to meet with the catapult squadron?" The first spoke.

"But Kadaj, me and Yazoo found nothing but the guts of the men… there was nothing to fight…" Loz's words fell from his mouth as he approached Fang and another white haired man appeared, I knew this man would be known to me as Yazoo.

"Kadaj, Loz is right… nothing alive just death." He stated at stared at myself and then to fang.

"I want the bitch's blood!" Azul shouted as he refused to be forgotten. Kadaj merely forced me into a hug and inhaled my scent before leaning away.

"Not today, Azul… Fenrir would be furious… we would not allow such to befall either of them..." Kadaj grinned and released me as he turned to the Cocoon soldiers and lifted his hands. "We will take a rest for now." He announced as the men looked amongst themselves but began to retreat. Azul growled and then set his path towards me but Kadaj seemed to move as the wind and appeared before the man and in front of me. "I said rest." He hissed as Azul froze and finally nodded.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!" He roared in anger and then walked along side the other soldiers. Kadaj turned to the other two white haired men and waved them off before looking back at Fang and I.

"I hope next time you are in better shape and that Fenrir will appear… but I understand that he is elsewhere…" Kadaj grinned as I held my tongue and kept my eyes upon him. "Farewell little Claire… take thy wound and see the gash there healed… for next time we meet you will die." Kadaj grinned as he walked away.

I lifted my eyes to my ally, Fang and allowed myself to fall to my knees. She rushed to my side and checked my wound but I shook my head. "Fang, he lives… the Shadow of Death… Sephiroth…" I whispered and saw her eyes widen as she turned to the man known as Kadaj just as his form vanished in the distance.

* * *

**So what did you think? I am sorry for taking so long! But I want to thank all the reviewers and more importantly all those who read, reviewing or not, because it is YOU that make wonderful stories that help struggling writers find a path beyond their writers blocks or write about exciting and vivid worlds where the reader can forget the woes of the real world and escape into a wonderful fic. THANK YOU ALL AND TO ALL WRITERS A SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ!**


	19. Dream of the Goddess

**I want to thank those who have reviewed and those who continue to read. I estimate a fantastic ending coming in the next several updates... again I want to personally thank the reviewers first and foremost.**

**Chuggs- Your fic is absolutely amazing and can't wait for the next update. I thank you for reading and reviewing your story has been a true inspiration that has helped me through several walls of writer's block! So thank you so much**

**TheRealPS- I definitely don't want to take over a month to update... again... I thank you so much for keeping with me and providing the awesome feedback, thank you so much for reviewing even though it took so long for another update!**

**Binxie- I want to thank you for the review and I hope your still with me, thank you for reviewing and I hope you still are enjoying the fic!**

**Sazooki- thanks for reviewing and sorry about not letting Lightning kick Azul's butt but each character will have their own moment... so for now thanks for reviewing!**

**GingitsuneRaposo- I know long time since I last updated but thanks for the review good to see you are still enjoying the fic and my lag hasn't turned you off. Anyhow thanks so much once more!**

**sunwraith- glad to hear this fic lives up to the other fic Fenrir's status. I enjoyed writing that one because some of the things in the fic related... (loosely) to my life. I thank you for the review and hope to hear any ideas you may have. I thank you again!**

**To all readers and my reviewers I want to say you have motivated me and I will finish this fic with an amazing ending... my wish for this fic is for it to continue being as amazing as it should and can be. If any chapter from here on doesn't live up to you, the reader's standards, TELL ME! My goal is to inspire as many of you as your own stories have inspired me to write.**

**SO THANKS TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

Chap 19

Fang's POV

I had to carry Light back to Angeal and the others for she had collapsed and lost consciousness. Once I had spotted Angeal and Rygdea sharing words I made sure to gain their eye.

"What madness has taken place?" Angeal roared as he pushed through his men and forged his path towards us. He had taken out several men on his way to us and I knew his anger was at the fact she was in such a sad state.

"A man by the name of Azul… he was a mountain of a man… she had this gash upon her before I arrived, even with my aid the man was still very much a problem." I told him as Snow appeared with Rygdea. I nodded to them and instantly upon sight of Lightning's condition the two ran to her side.

"What has befallen her?" Snow roared as I just sighed and retold the battle. Once Snow's mind had returned to him, I allowed more words from my mouth.

"We then saw a trio of young men who we think to be the reincarnations of Sephiroth." I explained and that was the moment all grew silent. Angeal sighed heavily and then from his lips words fell.

"That much I had expected… though I had thought he would not show till much later… though its seems to reason that this Azul may be a completely different being altogether. This is but extent of her injury?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Aye, but we can not hope she heals for a second chance at this man. We need aid, for I am sure there will be three other fighters just as skilled if not more so than this Azul creature." My words explained as Angeal merely stood and paced back and forth.

"What thoughts have you?" Snow asked of him and Angeal sighed once more.

"I shall face this man… this Azul will be my opponent. Fang," He called my name as I answered. "Once we have allowed for rest to Lightning's body and her eyes once again open, I want you to take her to Nautilus." I frowned at his words and stood to oppose them.

"You would have me force this woman to leave battle and head to Nautilus, where our love now fights? Such would dishonor her and cause a fury to rise from this petite form that I doubt you would ever wish to face." I warned but Angeal scoffed.

"I trained both her and Fenrir… I am capable of handling their fury." He said in mirth as the men left the medical tint.

"You bold fool…" I hissed as I brushed her hair from her face. "You best survive, lest I have no one to entrust his heart to." With my words spoken, I left her side. I would be ready for Azul next I see him, I would not fail the next time. But for now I would trust Angeal's decision and do as he says, I just pray Light doesn't rip me in two for my decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cloud POV

Roxas and I had left Rude and Reno as we followed at a distance the slaves to find their path which led to an estate within the city.

"This is where she is held…" Roxas hissed as I calmed him.

"Ease your mind lest our cause is eternally damned. We will find her, worry no further." I whispered as we took to scouting the area. I noted an overgrowth of moss, weed and vine all around the southern wall that separated the supposed villa from the rest of the city. I walked merrily towards a commoner and grinned showing far too much teeth. "Dear mate, I travel across the land and hear of wild stories of rebels… by chance is that Cid Raines within? I hear he's the last defense against such dogs?" I asked motioning to the villa as the commoner laughed. I knew he would correct me and tell me the name of the man within.

"No that fool is Don Corneo the man who claims to have known over a thousand women… if you were lucky you'd been here a few days prior, the man allowed several in the town to pay a reduced fee to enjoy his fruits." The man grinned as I held my tongue and nodded. He continued on his path as I turned to Roxas who kept his scowl as minimal as possible.

"I wish not to speak words for now…" He commented and I nodded.

"My own heart grows furious." I told him as he frowned.

"Don Corneo held both Claire and Fang before they came to Shinra Mansion... He has wronged me just as he has done you… but I will have you hold on his life. Lightning would be furious if she isn't the one to end the life of the man who first raped her." I told him as Roxas gasped.

"I had no clue of such… Cloud I fear for Namine… I wish her not to be touched ever again." He hissed. "I could care less for taking his life… I just want Namine." He whispered as I nodded.

"Then you shall have her… come we must make preparation to free a friend." I smiled as Roxas's eyes widened and my pride swelled. "Come Reno and Rude await us… if we are to free her then…" I stopped as a loud rumbling of drums and hooves struck our ears. I searched for the sound and spotted a massive parade entering the city. "No…" I hissed in shock as I spotted the head of the precession, Cid Raines, Legion General of Cocoons forces.

"Why is he here?" Roxas hissed as I had no words to answer him.

"It would seem freeing your friend will be a task that will be impeded by Raines." I hissed as I pulled him away with me. "I will help Namine, but Raines must be dealt with first… if not if we are captured her death is imminent." I cautioned as Roxas shook his head in disbelief. "He was not to arrive for at least another day, least that is what I was told in the bar. Come we must hurry away, lest we're discovered."

Roxas and I met back Reno and Rude and shared our discovery which greatly alarmed both men. "Cloud you mean to say they have a massive force resting just outside the city? What if message is sent to Palumpolum?" Reno asked as I nodded and began to think.

"We must deter their progress at all costs." I ordered as I turned to Roxas. "Corneo knows that I exist… he is most likely in a panic…" I trailed off and frowned. "I with Reno and Rude will cause distraction… you get into that villa and find her. Kill all who see you if they can not be trusted, take the girl and head back to our forces left between the two cities… lead that force against any resistance left at Palumpolum." I ordered as Roxas's eyes widened in shock.

"I can not abandon you, you are my teacher, mentor… what would Lightning or Fang think of me if I leave the three of you to face a sea of warriors? What am I to think of myself? I can do no such thing." He began but I grabbed him roughly and shook the fool by his collar.

"You are a fool if you think that I do this with thoughts of never seeing you, Claire, Fang or my own son again… I will survive but you will not if you know she is so close and we are unable to rescue her… so I say to you, go find the woman you love and free her… use what I taught you to give you and Namine a better life, a second chance." I told him as he looked down. "You are but a boy, thus you yet have the control to remove her from thy mind and set it to the task at hand… as you stand now, you would condemn all our effort for one woman… I can not ask you, a child to forget your emotions for those emotions are too strong for you to control and such control takes time and training, both of which we do not have… Corneo's guards will be nothing to the men you have already slain… go in there while the chance exists and save her. All of Nautilus will focus on myself, Reno and Rude, this will be your one chance to free her." I warned as he nodded with determination.

"I will do as you say Fenrir." He whispered as I patted his head and smiled.

"Good, I shall meet with you and the others again, now go quickly." I urged as Roxas sprinted back to where we had hid our blades in the town. I turned to Reno and Rude both who were wearing wary faces. "Have your cocks gone limp or can you stand to fight at my side?" I asked as Reno shook his head and laughed.

"We don't fear for you, but for the poor sexy women that may be trampled by the scores of Cocoon dogs who run in fear from our blades." Reno grinned as Rude growled and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"The boy, you think him capable of such a task?" He asked as I looked to where Roxas had once been.

"He has set his mind to that girl and that girl alone… I doubt either of you could stop him… besides once Corneo hears that I am near he will fear for himself… long as Roxas only tries to escape with Namine, Corneo won't give chase to one slave girl." I reasoned as Rude nodded.

"That is logical, but what if his fear forces illogic?" Rude asked.

"I trained Roxas to hold sword and combat men of seasoned skill… if the gods don't decree he live, I will mourn him, but I will continue forth, for one death can not hinder our cause." I told him calmly as we slunk back to the shadows as Cid Raines and his personal guard moved through the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning POV

I sat up and found myself in a field of flowers. This scene struck me with familiarity. I had been in such a place prior. I stood and felt where I had been assaulted by Azul and found the area on my torso to be smooth without a scar. I turned around several times only to see a blank canvas all around but for the field of flowers I stood.

"Where is this place?" I questioned aloud only to meet with silence for a response.

"Nice to meet you and have a moment of your time," I turned and finally spotted a young woman wearing pink with reddish brown hair and bright green-near blue eyes. I approached her and felt a wave of peace and familiarity running through me.

"I know not your name but it seems as though I know you…" I spoke slowly unsure of my own words.

"You have never met me in life, but you know much of me… you have been told of how we played together and were friends." She whispered as I frowned my mind filled with confusion before a name seemed to float from the void into my mind. It seemed to slowly drift in and out of my conscious thought as a feather in the wind before my mind could actually wrap around who this woman could be.

"Aeris…" I whispered the name as she nodded and then a light washed over her form and it was replaced with a being clad in armor… I looked at this new form and discovered it was but a woman in over sized armor. Her hair was a silver blond and her eyes were the same as those of Aeris. I gasped as I remembered the fight with Jenova. "You…" I began with my words as Aeris' form returned to my sight as she smiled.

"You are correct in your thoughts…" She began as I frowned and looked at her in wonder confused as she seemed to take a seat and instantly a chair was beneath her. She patted the air beside her and another chair appeared. "In the mortal world, one usual will sit for news that is most unfathomable." She explained as I nodded and sat.

"Are you as Jenova… a form of deity?" I asked of her as she nodded.

"In a way yes, you see I took this form to live life on the world… I wanted to experience mortal life… the same is true for Jenova and Barthandelus… but they have decided to twist and manipulate rather than observe… I voluntarily allowed myself to perish and from my perch above I have ensured Cloud, Zack, and Tifa all remained safe… I gave you the power to kill Jenova so as Cloud is to Jenova, you are to me." Her words caused my heart to pound in my body as I took deep breathes to calm myself.

Such information set my mind on fire and I had no words to speak… my tongue was bound the roof of my mouth, my lips were as though they were sewn together.

"Claire, are you okay?" She asked softly as I frowned.

"How is such information meant to be accepted?" I asked as she giggled.

"I know not…" Aeris whispered as I frowned.

"Why do I remain here… where is here?" I asked as she looked around and smiled.

"The world in which you and I can communicate… in a way this is your mind… prior it was a barren landscape, but love has changed such." She smiled and looked at the sky as I had. "It is incomplete for you still have much you desire and that desire spurs from Cloud." She explained as much before standing. "As I have said earlier, I have protected Cloud, Zack and Tifa… it was I who he unknowingly prayed to when he wished the gods to stop him from killing you… I am the reason Corneo had the inkling to send Weiss to face Cloud and bring you and the others… I am the reason your wounds heal rapidly and I am the reason Cloud regained his strength in the arena…" She trailed off as I looked at her and nodded.

"Then thank you…" I bowed from the chair at her feet but she giggled and pulled me to my own.

"Bow not to me, just take my charge forth." She began as my face showed much confusion. "Kill Barthandelus… he is the one known to you as Galenth Dysley. Once that is done, Cloud must become king and unite the lands… with you as his queen." Aeris explained as I shook my head in mounting disbelief.

"Me, a queen?" I scoffed but Aeris frowned herself and I found my insides to freeze and shiver.

"Yes, and it is because this world will need to unite against the shadow who has yet to truly leave the world." I gasped at her words and sighed.

"You mean to say Sephiroth… that boy… he has a connection to that creature does he not?" I asked with trepidation and slight worry.

"He is connected to the man of whom you know, and yet he and his brethren are Sephiroth… such is hard to explain how it became as so, but they each are the man… Barthandelus knows not of this, he believes he has gained their minds when it is not so. They are yet the beginning… I can not sense Jenova and yet her spawn spring forth from the ground continuously… unite the world and stay ready to face any remnant force of Jenova's evil." Aeris whispered and then she placed a soft kiss upon my lips and stepped away. "We will see each other again if you happen to be near death, so make sure the next time we meet isn't till a long time has passed." Aeris grinned as she and my world vanished.

I sat up in a sweat to see Fang standing above me with Snow and Rygdea who was looking relieved and quite pleased. "You're awake." Snow whispered and hugged me before I pushed him away.

"How long have I slept?" I demanded instantly as Fang shook her head and sighed.

"Nearly a day's time…" She commented and looked into the distance. "We have yet to return to battle at Angeal's request… at hearing you are well we shall either depart to Nautilus or remain here." Fang stated as I frowned.

"Why would anyone depart to Nautilus? We have yet to win the war on this front… Cloud shall be furious if we are unsuccessful… not to add to the glaring fact that our loses would have been for naught." I reminded as Fang nodded.

"It is at the request of Angeal that you and I be with Cloud." She added as I scowled.

"Such will not take place… you are the second-in-command and I am below you… Angeal has no authority to bid us away like children or weak women… I will confront him and then we march." I hissed and stood from the table and checked my wound to see that it had healed. I sighed and nodded in thanks to Aeris who I knew to be watching. "I will not allow Azul to best me in combat… such would dishonor myself and Cloud. The others with him will fall as well, we just have to take stride in the next attack."

"That shall not be the case…" Angeal spoke as he entered calmly with a tight scowl on his face. I returned such appearance with my own and spoke.

"You will not send neither of your commanding officers away. We outrank you here." I reminded him as he shook his head and spoke.

"Fenrir left his force a days trip outside of Nautilus… he Reno, Rude and Roxas are in the city alone." He explained as I froze while Fang practically ran to Angeal and slammed the man against the wall of the clay hut were we rested our injuries.

"You knew of his intent?" She questioned with a lethal edge as I scowled as well but Angeal shook his head.

"This was discovered while I tried to send a messenger to Nautilus upon one of the dragons… the rider was told that Fenrir was going to enter the city and remain hidden and that they were to ensure no one escaped for reinforcements or no one travelled to Palumpolum while the city was under siege. As it stands from what we gained from the men we took as prisoners, Legion General Raines should be in Nautilus with a force of fifteen thousand at his command." Angeal whispered as I sat back on the cot as my legs felt as dough and my heart was gripped in fear.

"We must get to him." I whispered but Angeal continued now that Fang's own shock froze her as well.

"If we are spotted then he will surely be found out." Angeal cautioned as Fang stood up and shook her head.

"Only fifteen thousand? Why not more?" She demanded as my own mind tried to reason such but could not.

"That makes little sense… Our combined force is right at ten or so thousand, such they would know… Cid would bring crushing numbers he would have made sure to outnumber us three to one… The army has well over fifty-thousand at their disposal… surely Dysley wouldn't think to keep thirty-five thousand soldiers for protection." I growled as Fang sighed.

"Angeal what do we do?" She asked as he looked back to me.

"We do as we were sent to do… take Palumpolum." He whispered as I clenched my fists and instantly a feeling of relief and peace washed over me. At that moment I knew I had to focus on the task at hand and trust that Aeris kept watch over her old friends.

* * *

**So what did you think? I plan on having another chapter out hopefully right after christmas, so be on the look out! Thanks again to the reviewers and I hope to hear a few comments on the direction of the fic... AGAIN THANK YOU ALL!**


	20. Returns and Rematches

**I am intent on cranking out more for you the readers, because if you guys are anything like me, you want more as soon as you finish the chapter! Again I thank you all for reading and I hope this update stands up to the standards my past updates have. **

**AbyssKeeper- I love your fic Remnants of the Past a great, great read, thanks for taking the time to review and I hope you enjoy the chap!**

**Chuggs- Against Will is an amazing fic and I thank you for the review so very much. I can't wait for the next update and to help with that I cranked this chapter out last night and hope you love it. Again love your fic and thank you for the review!**

**Binxie- Thank you for so much support and I hope this chapter keeps you interested until the next update! Again THANK YOU!**

**TheRealPS- I am considering a possible Seph and Cloud rematch but don't know how it would be recieved... I am definitely thinking it would be awesome to write though. I want to thank you so much for the review and for reading. Enjoy the update!**

**I hope to update one more time before new years if I can get enough ideas and I don't get too distracted... thanks to you all once more!**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Cloud POV

With both Reno and Rude in line, we waited till the dark of night to begin our distraction while Roxas remained hidden near the villa gates.

"Well I can at least boast I was close to a woman's quivering thigh." Reno sighed as my earlier intrusion had prevented him from laying with a woman.

"Such would only tire your body and mind." I hissed as he scoffed.

"Says the man with two women to his bed." He sighed as I returned his words with a scowl.

"Have you spoken enough, if not please continue so that your lips tire in order for your arms to swing a blade." I growled but he rolled his eyes to the heavens and shook his head.

"Let's just do this Fenrir." He groaned as I nodded in agreement.

"Finally something we both agree upon." I hissed as we stalked through the streets and grabbed the remaining lit torches and a pair of barrels that held bathing oils. "With this I say we could recreate the sun here in this town." I grinned as Reno smirked.

"Yes, let us head to our destination and bring forth daylight in the midst of the moon." He chuckled as we both turned to Rude who cared both barrels on a long thick stick across his back.

"Stop laughing and move thy fucking feet." He hissed and it was apparent that the weight was great even for him.

We hurried to the northern gate and with our weapons wrapped in cloth we looked as normal traders heading out to the northern cities. Rude placed the barrels down at the gate and waved to several of the Cocoon soldiers whom Cid had brought with him to guard the gate. I pretended to fall from the weight of my blade and nearly dropped my torch into the barrel of oil.

One of the guards saw this and quickly rushed towards me. "You there be careful to damn fool!" He shouted as I lifted my hands and mumbled an apology, but the fool still came closer just as we had planned. "You damned fool…" he began but I quickly knocked him out silently and dragged him away. He would soon be stripped of his clothing and I replaced my clothing with his before returning to Reno and Rude who nodded and tipped one of the barrels over and threw the torch into it causing a raging inferno to slip towards the gate and then the second inferno began the moment Reno threw his torch into the second barrel.

"Be sure to remain alive…" I commented as I turned and yelled. "FIRE!" I roared as several guards opened the gates from the outside and rushed into a inferno of flames. I acted as a panicked fool and ran through the masses with my shortest blade until I spotted the tent in which I knew Cid resided in. I turned and saw Reno and Rude increasing the flames and soon it was as though a wall of fire separated them from the Cocoon troops. "It's the rebellion! They are within!" I shouted as several men panicked but took no action other than to turn to where Cid stood outside his tent shaking his head.

I frowned at the reaction he gave as he stood and surveyed the chaos before looking straight to me.

"It would seem you came here alone?" He stated as he marched towards me while the men all around me grew wider eyes and stepped back in cautious fear. I removed the helmet and drew my sword only to have Cid sigh and shake his head. "I traveled here for a completely different reason…" He sighed as I frowned but an explosion caused me to look back to the gate. "It would be a grand scheme had my march been to attack your forces…" Cid whispered as he turned to look all around himself. He looked to me finally and sighed. "Claire loves you… she loves you beyond all that you know… I have finally accepted that. These men here are not here because they wish to destroy you, nor are they here to help you bring Cocoon to its knees… they stand here at my side because we wish to save Cocoon… this country is our home… Galenth Dysley is unnatural… we can not live our lives if we are lead by a creature who is not as we are." Cid spoke as I frowned.

"You would become a fugitive to your country?" I demanded as he shook his head.

"I would become a man who finally stood for his country… I know you wish not to destroy Cocoon… you want to free her from the grip of Dysley… that is what I desire as well. Allow us to join your cause… together we can march upon Palumpolum… a crush the force Dysley had stationed there." He spoke calmly as I frowned.

"Of what force do you mean?" I demanded as he sighed.

"Dysley hired mercenaries as his new generals… he sent them to Palumpolum almost immediately after you escaped from Hanging Edge Fort… surely the rebel forces knew of this?" He asked as I found my body to run cold. My expression had to have given away my thoughts for he spoke yet again. "Why are you so terrorized?" He began as I cursed.

"Claire is there with the rest of my force." I told him as he looked ready to kill me, if he had the might.

"She and all who are there are in dire danger! We set out now!" He roared to the men as they began to pack. I turned to where Reno and Rude stood atop the gates in confusion and waved them away. Almost instantly the two began to smother the fire in the sand and dirt we had gathered so that the flames would not grow out of control and burn all of Nautilus.

"If your cause is the downfall of Dysley, then our paths set us as allies for the moment." I called to Cid Raines as he nodded.

"I wish only to protect the country and woman that I love… aiding you is just an addition to such." He added sharply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Roxas POV

I had made my way into the villa at the sound of the distraction Fenrir had spoken of. The guards all easily ran to protect the man Fenrir called Corneo. That left the skeletal guards to protect the slaves. I crept through the villa until I came to a section that led to a dungeon like pathway.

"Boy what mind have you to be here?" I turned at the sound to see two guards sending looks promising pain or death, which ever that they would fancy to bestow upon me.

"I was pulled from my quarters by a man, but at the sound outside I was told to go back to the slave quarters… but I lost my way." I tried as the two shook their heads.

"Your words are filled with lies… with a pair of blades at your back you expect us to believe such shit flowing from your lips?" He roared as I scowled.

"Be that as it may… I will not be deterred from the girl I love!" I shouted as I drew my two swords and ran to attack as the men drew their swords with a laugh. I pressed my attack and slid to my knees as I passed them both and slashed at the backs of their knees.

One gave a cry of shock while the other held his pain in and tried to turn and strike but I blocked the sword with both of mine and pushed his sword up and slashed at his neck killing him instantly. He fell back to the ground dead next to the other guard and I quickly slashed at the remaining guard's arms and his blade fell from his hands.

"Tell me where the women are kept!" I hissed as my swords crossed just before his throat. "Speak, lest I separate your head from the rest of you." I growled as he looked to the room where I was just moments from entering. "Forgive me, but I was taught never to show much mercy." I whispered as I slit his throat. "I was told to be ready to kill even those who surrender if I wanted to save Namine… for that purpose alone, I had to end your life."

I turned to the dungeon entrance and quickly entered and ran down the steps and killed a guard who was coming up. I rushed through the dungeon and finally ran into what was a row of cells.

I felt my heart pound in fear and moved past each one seeing several guards having sex with some of the girls inside. "NAMINE!" I called as some of the men looked up but continued humping and thrusting the women inside.

I had to stare and watch several cells as men violated women, but some of them seemed to enjoy such a thing. I moved to yet another cell and saw her pressed against the side wall of the cell while a man pressed himself against her naked backside, while another was trying to put his cock in her mouth. "Namine!" I shouted as she turned at her name but when I looked to her eyes, I didn't see the life and spark that was once the brightest in the world.

She stared at me for a moment and that's when I flung my sword through the bars and it slammed into the neck of the man who had mounted her from behind. He instantly fell from her and I threw the cell door open as the second tried to come at me, but I merely launched into the air and pierced his neck with my remaining sword. He fell dead with my blade lodged firmly in his neck. I turned to Namine and she just stared at me lifelessly.

"Namine… it's me… I'm here…" I whispered as she backed away and looked at the dead bodies shaking her head.

"Don't hurt me… I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me." She whispered as I approached her quickly and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I came to save you! I came to be at your side… to take you from this…" I whispered softly as she looked up to me and stared into my eyes.

"Roxas… Roxas?" She questioned as I nodded. Her eyes began watering and she hugged me. "Roxas… they… they…" I knew her words were to explain the horrors she knew because of such a place.

"We're leaving." I told her with certainty as I turned and retrieved my swords and sheathed them before extending a hand to her. "Come, I'm here now." I reminded as she took my hand and we stepped from the cell only to see our path blocked by a score of guards. I felt her stiffen, but I gripped her hand and smirked back to her. "We don't have to be afraid… we're together…" I whispered as I knew the tight confines would certainly lead to my death. I drew my swords and prepared for death but a voice called from behind the score of men.

"Let them out!" I looked up and saw the man known as Corneo speaking and then I saw Fenrir with his blade pointed at the man's back.

"You heard him." Fenrir called out as the men all stepped aside as I pulled Namine with me. When we had finally reached Fenrir, Namine gasped in shock.

"The Slayer of Gods…." She whispered as he looked to her and nodded.

"I see my training has led you to have her yet again." Fenrir smirked as I found my face turning red. He looked to Corneo then and spoke. "Have the slaves come from these cells…" Fenrir began as I frowned and Corneo smirked.

"So the Slayer of Gods needs to satisfy his thirst?" Corneo smirked and clapped his hands. "Do as he says!" I was to question him but I knew not to do such. He was the champion of the arena and a just man… I knew he had a reason for such.

Once the slaves were cleared of the dungeon Fenrir smirked and kicked Corneo into the dungeon and closed the door locking it. He then slammed his massive blade into the walls above him and pulled it away causing several bricks and pillars to fall and block the door. Fenrir turned to me and Namine who was in shock that she now stood before him. "We are to set out." He stated as he looked to Namine who was in amazement.

"You are Fenrir… I can't believe it…" She whispered as I nodded.

"Yes, I am… as of now we must hurry, the fall of Cocoon approaches." He told us as we nodded and set out with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

We had held off on our offensive and gathered our forces together. A day's time had passed as I had been unaware and now another two days pass by while Cocoon's force remained held in their fort. "They stall and steer my patience through the mud!" Fang hissed as I agreed.

"I have healed, I would have us march against the…" I began but Angeal and Rygdea both interrupted.

"Enough." Rygdea shouted

"Silence." Angeal added at the same moment Rygdea had spoken.

My anger rose but I held my tongue as Angeal stood and stared into the distance.

"It would seem our foe has shown their face." Angeal stated as he readied himself.

"It seems it is finally time." I grinned as in the distance Azul was easily spotted along side the trio whom I knew had to be connected the Sephiroth. "Azul's head belongs to me." I hissed and Angeal glared at me.

"You are not to rush into such foolishness." Angeal growled as I scowled.

"Light, he speaks truth… this man is unlike any other… if you must have his blood then ensure it is blood that another blade shares. Face him not alone have myself or Angeal at your side…" Fang reminded as I scowled.

"I was once a gladiator of the arena just as Cloud… were he to stand before us set to face such a man, would he be advised to fight alongside either of you?" I demanded as Fang scoffed.

"I remember handling you just fine in Oerba… thus I know my own limits and you should accept yours… do not compare yourself against a man who took Sephiroth's life, when you alone could not." Fang spoke in a solemn voice. I felt outrage and instantly before us were the three white haired youths who were connected to the evil man.

"You three…" I hissed as I remembered their leaders name. "Kadaj…" I hissed as he smirked.

"Such creatures who move like the wind… we will have your head and end this war." Snow growled as Kadaj laughed.

"I came to see her." He pointed to me and smiled. "I came to tell you that this is the day that you perish…" I frowned but he continued smiling. "My sword will finish what was started in the fields before Forgotten City." He grinned as I scowled.

"Let us see you try." I hissed as he smirked and turned to leave but paused and looked in the distance.

"It would seem your knights return…" Kadaj grinned as I frowned in confusion. "This battle shall be amazing… a bloodbath… here in Palumpolum…" Kadaj laughed as he and his companions vanished before our eyes.

"What words does his mouth speak?" Fang asked as I looked to Angeal who was speaking with one of his messengers.

"It would seem Fenrir and his men march alongside Cid Raines and a force of fifteen thousand… he is riding a stallion as though he and Cid both lead the force." Angeal stated as my mind flew into confusion.

I turned to Fang and found that she was hailing her beast. I took the same path and whistled to Odin for him to appear.

"There will be no time for you both to head to him… It seems they are charging." Angeal pointed as I turned to see Cocoon's full force heading from their fort.

"Lightning, Fang, go to Fenrir… we'll take it from here." Rygdea shouted and then looked to Snow. "Hey you get going to… they'll need an escort just in case those monsters appear before them. Fenrir's support in this battle is crucial." Rygdea reasoned as he pointed to Fang's dragon. "Mount the beast and fly to him in haste! We will not survive if our leader is not standing with us." His words dishonored me and instead of lending myself to fury I moved from Odin and climbed Bahamut with Snow as Fang directed the beast to the sky.

We had yet to travel far before Bahamut began to descend from the skies.

"What ails your creature?" I shouted to Fang who seemed just as unsure of the current event as I.

"They've hit him…" Fang shouted as we tilted towards Cocoon's force and beheld their remaining catapults were hurling flaming barrels that seemed to explode upon impact. I noticed the dragon's wings scorched and frowned.

"We need to reach Fenrir!" Snow shouted as I scowled at him.

"He is no fool, he sees the peril we lie in… he shall make haste on his own, we will stay and fight." I growled as I spotted Azul leading a force to intercept the trio of us where Bahamut would soon fall. "I shall make quick work of the man below and regain my honor." I hissed as Fang turned with a fury I had not known she had.

"What words do you continue to speak? Our love is but a breathes hair away and yet you would risk losing your life before his own eyes? Has your pride flooded your mind with idiocy and thoughts of grandeur?" She demanded as I scowled. "I promised to protect his heart, and if I must drag you with no conscious thought before his feet then it will be so." She hissed as I looked back to Azul and growled. "Allow not your pride to ruin his heart." Fang warned as I scowled again and turned on her.

"What would you have me do? I was not brought up as you… I am a warrior… you can not ask a warrior to run… you can not ask me to run to the man in which I lie with in fear!" I growled as she moved with a speed comparable to Cloud and the trio of Sephiroth pretenders and snatched my shirt roughly to bring me close.

"I would have you run because it is the last stint of logic there is. We are not here for glory, this is war… surely you a former soldier of Cocoon knows that. We need victory and it shall never be attained if we try to win every battle with pride!" She shouted as she leapt from the beast and I unconsciously followed forcing Snow to leap as well.

Fang and I landed with little problem but I quickly turned to where Snow was coming to fall. Fang reacted first and leapt into the air and caught him.

"We forget that not all of us are as capable as such." Fang added and quickly began making haste towards the gate entrance where Cloud would enter.

"Not too fast…" Fang was stopped instantly by the appearance of Kadaj. "I had not known you would try to run away to him… I plan on slaying both the woman he loves and the one who boar him a first child… thus his despair shall be forever remembered." Kadaj grinned as from the air he drew a double bladed sword. "Lightning… will you be the first?" He asked as I drew my sword and despite Fang's protests I attacked.

* * *

**Round 2? Light V Azul... well I would love to hear what you guys and gals thought. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope to get another chapter out in a few days.**

**As always keep reading writing and reviewing! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!**


	21. Pride Before the Fall of an Ally

**I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the encouragement. I hope to get more chapters out in the coming weeks but this may be the last one for the next week or so (My vacation days are coming to an end) Anyhow I want to thank the reviewers of course, your feedback tells me that I must update because you guys and/or gals are still reading! Thanks again**

**Chuggs- love your fic and I'm waiting with bated breath for more. Can't wait till you update AGAINST WILL, in my opinion that story is truly one of the greatest I've read. Thank you for reviewing and more importantly thank you for writing such a wonderful story**

**Razgriz247- Thanks for the review and I'm truly sorry the language offends you, but the character personalities I wanted to create were a bit more morbid and vulgar. I based this fic off of the movies, Gladiator, Troy and (in a small, small way) Clash of the Titans, though one of the biggest influences for this fic was Spartacus (Showtime's original series). I wanted to bring Cloud and co into a darker light, which I haven't seen done in many fics. Again thanks for reviewing and hope you can get past the language.**

**TheRealPS- I am tempted in recreating a Seph-Cloud rematch, just don't know if that will be at the moment. I do have another twist I have in mind so be on the look out for that. Again thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hawk531- Short and sweet, thanks for the review, glad to see you're enjoying! Thanks a ton once again!**

**Sazooki- I wanted to thank you last because you've stuck with this story possibly the longest! Thank you for reviewing and I promise to try and get this story wrapped up in the coming chapters. I am honored you have kept with me for so long. Thank you**

**To all the readers who continue to read I salute you and bow. Thank you all so very much, now enjoy Chapter 21**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Cloud POV

As my eyes had set upon the city of Palumpolum, my heart soared as Fang's beast appeared in the skies before us. I managed a look to Cid Raines who seemed unconcerned with the appearance of her dragon.

"We are soon to reunite with the woman whom you at one time was wed to… is your mind in a state that I could trust?" I questioned as he huffed.

"Surely you understand that she is still my wife?" He questioned as I felt my fist clench but calmed myself.

"That maybe true, but you are the furthest from her mind now." I reminded as he remained silent for but a moment before speaking.

"Your think to have her heart but she is not a simple creature… she is not as simple minded as the whores in your slave compound… if you can not be the man whom she so needs, she will leave you… that truth should never be the furthest from your mind." He stated as I was moments from speaking but saw balls of flame impact Fang's beast and quickly it fell from the skies.

"NO!" I roared as the horse I rode seemed to understand my intense emotion and took off without my order.

I felt a cold grip my heart as fear raced through my veins. I felt as though something was wrong and if I didn't get there sooner, I would live a life full of regret and sorrow... it was the . The stallion was pushing itself to it's limits but I merely leapt from the beast and forced the dark appendages to grow from both sides of my back. I dreaded the thought, but as it stood, I seemed closer to becoming the demon as Jenova was… prior to losing all of my mind, I had but one demonic wing, now I had gained yet another to match.

In mere moments I had somehow flew through the sky and spotted Fang, the man known to me as Snow and Claire fighting a trio of white haired young men.

"CLAIRE!" I screamed as I saw her thrown to the ground. I slammed my sword into the ground where the man once was and the shockwave caused the trio to regroup while Fang and Snow ran to Claire. I stood with fury in my eyes as I gave a mighty shout of pure rage.

"It seems you are back…" One of the men spoke as I slashed at them creating a force that ripped through the ground. They all moved clear of the strike and reappeared after the force of destruction passed. "So angry… I guess when we killed her the first time, you grew stronger… I wonder, if we kill her again, how furious will you grow?" He taunted as my fury instantly recognized his comment and I felt my body burn with rage.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" I roared and flew forward after the young man and attacked. He managed to block my first attack and instantly I overpowered him and threw him back to the ground with ease. "I will have your skull." I hissed in fury but the man jumped to his feet and looked to his companions and smirked.

"You need to focus on our strength…" He taunted and vanished as I turned to see a beast of a man rushing towards Claire and Fang. I quickly set myself before his path and he grinned

"I finally have a moment to stand in your presence!" He roared as a massive force seemed to surround him. "I am astonished this is the man whom they call Slayer of the Gods, Fenrir… I at first thought to turn your women to my whores, yet here you stand… I shall simply kill you and send them along after you… that is after my cock has enjoyed each of their holes!" He taunted as I felt rage burning my body and soul completely

"You speak with much dishonor…" I hissed trying to control my rage. I noticed Claire and Fang to survey my new appendage but their shock was well hidden, though I could sense it myself.

"Cloud allow me to face him." Claire interrupted as I scowled at the woman yet she refused to back down. "His death is mine to be had!" She shouted as I scoffed.

"I shall not let you face such a beast… This man is not such… merely a shadow of another." I recalled as the man laughed.

"I am Azul… a man of great power and a legend of battle!" He roared as I scowled.

"You are not a man!" I roared as I pointed the edge of my blade at him. "You are a remnant of a man who fell in battle to my sword!" I shouted with a voice that held much disdain. "You live only to be wiped away by my blade yet again." I growled as he smirked.

"Just as your whore once stood before me in such boldness, you stand now… just as before I will prevail, but unlike before your head shall be mine." He grinned as he drew two massive sized axes. "Come taste death as it was meant!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

Cloud was once a god of the arena… he was once a force feared throughout the streets of Midgar… I knew not Fang's words would hold true but they were spoken in fact, I had wanted to fight for honor, just as Cloud stood to do so now. If he continued out of honor and glory I could sense his death was to come. I stared in worry as I now witnessed such a prideful man facing Azul. I feared his life be moments from ending. He blocked each blow as though they were to be on even footing, yet his body shook with each strike.

I had managed to return back to Snow and Fang and observe the two facing one another. Cloud's dual swords collided with Azul's two axes only to have both blades blocked. I knew his speed was fleeting and his quickness was quickly vanishing.

"I refuse to allow him to face this alone!" I hissed as Fang held me still.

"I contest the same, yet my actions are halted by those who hold such a battle in spectacle." Fang spoke as she turned her eye to the trio whom I thought to have vanished from the field of battle. "We watch them and ensure they try not to hinder our love." Fang hissed as I growled and gripped my blade.

"I shall not be robbed of him by such a beast." I hissed and rushed forth to aid my love.

My first attack was easily swatted away by a massive axe and at seeing such Cloud's fury rose.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" He roared as a beast would and rammed the massive man from his feet. Cloud's wings lifted him from Azul as he raised his blade but was struck from the air by a massive battle axe.

"NO!" I screamed in fear as Cloud's body was thrown across the ground. My heart pounded upon my ears as I turned to see Cloud stand with the axe lodged in his side. "Cloud…" I rushed to him but he merely pulled the blade from his side and sent a glare in my direction that froze my soul.

"Stand aside." He hissed in a tone, not known to me in over a year's time. I had thought Fenrir had been left under the rubble of Shinra Mansion… but here he stood. It was as though he had transformed at the sight of Azul.

"I shall do no such thing… you are my love and I refuse to allow you to face this alone!" I growled but his death glare froze my form. He had not sent such a glare towards me since the time I had slain Barrett. I had no mind to why he was in such a way but I would not allow him to take on this challenge alone.

"I see you want to add your woman to this match, surely one of us should join?" I turned to Kadaj as he readied his sword. I growled in the manner of a beast but it didn't affect his grin. "I will step in if that is the case?" He grinned as Cloud moved in front of me.

"Stand aside Claire, be not a hindrance." He hissed as I felt my heart drop at his words.

"A hindrance? Cloud I wish only to stand by your side… you are injured!" I hissed as I took note of the approaching Cocoon force and the force Cloud had arrived with. "We are surrounded and if you are injured here, you may fall." I urged as his eyes softened as he glared at Azul who seemed ready for more blood. Fang came to his side and pressed her hand against his wound and it was as though a raging flame ran through him.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed in agony from the pain as Azul laughed at such a display.

"Now I will have your head!" He shouted and rushed the trio of us but a figure appeared and knocked him off course. I stared at the figure and its two bright white wings and finally my eyes were led to the face where I then saw Angeal glaring coldly at Azul. I had known from Cloud that our former battle master was once cursed as Cloud by Jenova, yet I had no choice but to marvel at such a sight.

"Lightning, Fang, take Fenrir and retreat… tend to his wounds and see that he is fit to march against these numbers." Angeal hissed as Cloud looked to Angeal and frowned.

"I am not wounded to the point a man such as he can defeat me!" Cloud shouted as he tried to move but Fang and I grabbed one of two black feathered wings and pulled him back. With his fading strength Cloud could barely struggle against us. I feared if we allowed him to stay, he would meet his end.

"I would not see you leave this world through foolish pride!" Fang hissed the thoughts that ran through my head as Cloud shook his own in defiance.

"I have to stop him…"

"We know it is some form of Sephiroth, but if you continue now, the other three may kill you!" I hissed as Cloud seemed amazed that I had such knowledge of the situation. "Come away with us, we shall heal your wound so that we may finish this war ourselves… if you fall where will we draw our honor from?" I asked as I kept an eye on Kadaj, Azul and the other two.

"It will be as you both say… Angeal I will soon return survive till that time." Cloud managed from his lips as I pulled him away to Bahamut as the beast had recovered.

"We shall return to our camp my love…" I whispered as he began to close his eyes but I slapped him to keep his eyes aware. "Fall not to sleep lest you wish to leave this world." I hissed and he nodded once as we hurried him to the beast.

"We must make haste to seal his wounds, the medicine hut is not far… the gash at his side concerns me the most." Fang hissed as she had taken a blade to her long flowing battle dress and now used it as a temporary bandage for the gash at our love's side.

I spared a glance back to see Cid dismount his steed and join Angeal in battle. "Are we to show trust to Cid, is that truly so?" I asked him as he groaned just before we leapt upon the dragon and it took to the sky.

"Worry." Cloud whispered and continued, "Have a medic sew me together… I must end the nightmare of Sephiroth." Cloud hissed through clinched teeth. I rubbed his face with affection and kissed his forehead gently.

"My love worry not about battle for now… set your mind to healing, we shall then handle the remnants together at your side." Fang whispered as I nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fang's POV

I and Claire pulled Cloud's battered body from Bahamut at our landing from our short flight and moved him to the medic who instantly began working to sew the massive cut together. "Be gentle with him lest your head and hands are separated from your form." I hissed as the medicine man's speed was too in haste for my liking.

"Fang we should send the remaining force to aid Angeal and Snow." Lightning reminded as I scowled.

"To what end? How are we to trust Raines?" My words were harsh but held true.

"We can't but we have no choice." Cloud groaned as he held his breath at each stitching. "We have a little over ten thousand to face Dysley's force in Eden… with Raines' force our numbers double." Cloud whispered as I shook my head.

"I would first see you well before agreeing to such."

"I shall be ready to fight in a matter of moments." He hissed as alcohol was poured all across his abdomen. The medicine man then began to wrap Cloud's torso. Cloud quickly stood to his feet and his black wings faded into the air. I glanced at him in worry but he shook it away. "I shall live yet another day." He smirked as he began to walk past us both but I grabbed him arm and found that Lightning had did so herself.

"We wish not to see you dead, lest in death we are to join you." Lightning whispered as he nodded.

"Our men need us… forgive me for my earlier actions… at sensing the demon Sephiroth near, my mind willed me to protect you both…" Cloud whispered but sighed. "I will need both of you to aid me in putting an end to them all, only then will we be set to finish the siege of Palumpolum… for Nautilus is for our cause against the creature Dysley is. Azul is Sephiroth… but isn't… I must stand against him lest our force is decimated." Cloud whispered softly, "Angeal can only stand against such a man for so long." Cloud told us as we escorted him from the tent and to our shock, Azul, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were riding towards us upon demonic wolf-like beasts with what seemed to be a large pouch.

"What do they ride upon?" Lightning asked as I frowned and searched the distance for either Snow or Raines.

"I see neither Snow nor Raines." I spoke as Cloud's eyes widened as Kadaj and Azul came to a stop just before us. My mind reeled at how they could have escaped Angeal, Snow and Cid along with our force to travel here. Azul and the trio had looked unscathed and though we had only an hour of relief from the feigns, I had no clue as to how they could have fought their way through an entire force

"I think this belongs to you." Azul grinned as we took notice that his pouch seemed bloodied. He reached within and flung an object towards Cloud and the object fell at his feet and I knew what it was, Angeal's head. "He seemed so sure of himself but I made sure to separate that big head of his from his body." Azul grinned and instantly Lightning grabbed Cloud's arms tightly.

"I stand here at your side as your future… let not the past hinder your mind from the task ahead." She told him and Cloud's fury seemed to lighten to a smolder as he looked to Light and nodded.

"Fang, Claire, I will need you both to finish this… is such agreeable?" He asked as I smiled.

"Why should it not be? We both stand at your side for such a feat." I commented with a grin and Lightning nodded.

"Then set thy feet and ready thy weapon." Cloud stated as our forces came to stand behind us as the man known as Cid Raines appeared in the distance riding towards us with his force. "You four are set alone to face us and our forces… while your men are nowhere to be seen." Cloud stated as he separated a blade from his massive fused sword.

"They stand before the trio of us set to lose their lives, we shall have their skulls and then honor Angeal to a proper burial… while their corpses should be hung as our flags when we march upon Eden." Claire hissed as I found her words to be disturbing but Cloud seemed agreeable to such a thought… a testament that the two were meant for one another.

"Aye, that would be proper for villains such as these that stand before us… Dogs of Cocoon." Cloud hissed as he took his stance and glared at his foes. I moved to his side and looked at Lightning behind Cloud.

"I still recall our bet… I know I've killed more that you for a fact… so this is sudden death… you gotta kill two or else it's a draw." I grinned and looked at Azul. "Taking that mountain down is an automatic win." I challenged as I felt my body began to burn as I felt the curse Galenth Dysley placed upon my head increase my strength. "So you up to fight fully, no holding back now little Light." I grinned as her eyes seemed to spark with a fire.

She merely looked at Azul and spoke. "You hear that Azul? your life ends this day!" She shouted as lightning and thunder crossed the sky and rumbled.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has read and I hope to hear what you all thought**

**I tried to get the typos fixed because of the speed at which I'm writing I don't catch it and so errors happen... anyhow thanks for reading and hope to hear what you all thought.**

**Until next time Keep Reading Reviewing and most importantly... WRITING!**

**~~~~~~~Chaotic Symphony~~~~~~~**


	22. Blood Falls Fallen Rise

**I want to thank all of your for reviewing. I am on my way out of the USA right now heading out for work, so I won't have time to update for a week or so... but I want to get another chapter out before the end of this month! Thank you all so much and thanks to all the WRITERS! I love reading these fics in between some of the reports I have to go over... anyhow... THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE...**

**CHUGGS- Love the story Against Will can't wait for more!**

**Everyone, please for my own sake drop a review to AGAINST WILL so Chuggs can make a sequal! I love that fic and it has helped me through writers block so Chuggs wish you luck and thanks for such a wonderful story!**

**AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! **

* * *

CHAPTER 22

Cloud's POV

The air around both women at my side had changed. I could sense they were now focused and set to the task before us. I looked to the medicine man who had sewn my gash and motioned for a chest plate for added protection. He came to my side with a chest plate of leather that I put on with patience.

"You seem to slow the inevitable!" The man known as Azul shouted as I ignored him and smirked.

Claire and Fang seemed to turn to me in worry but I shook my head. "I only slow your death…" I called as I stepped forward. "Claire, Fang, I would have you both leave this one and the one called Kadaj to me." I whispered as Claire was to argue but stopped.

"Allow me to stand in battle first… thus you may deliver the final blow." She stated and looked to our army. "All of you stand far back and give us space!" She roared as one of the men with long white hair stepped forth, "Yazoo was it? Are you prepared for death?" She asked calmly as yet another white haired man stepped forward. "You as well, Loz?" She asked as Claire readied herself.

"Claire." I began as Fang stepped up beside her.

"We would not want to wait such a long time for blood!" The one called Yazoo laughed as he walked towards both Fang and Claire.

"We find ourselves in agreement with such." Fang grinned as she twirled her staff. "I guess we shall leave two for you Cloud." She added as I nodded.

"Take care of yourselves, I would wish to see either of you fall." I cautioned as Fang nodded but Claire huffed.

"I will not fall as long as breath draws from your body. I have sworn that we shall one day be together… whether it is in life or death, the gods will not separate us." She stated as she and Fang stepped forward.

"Shall we begin?" She asked as the man known to me as Loz shrugged with a smirk.

"Come then whore!" He shouted as my blood boiled at such a word. Fang merely smirked and rushed forward with amazing speed.

Claire huffed and followed as the two met their opponents.

Fang expertly swung her staff keeping Loz off balance while Claire and Yazoo seemed to cross blades at a speed I thought only I could match. My heart climbed from my chest to my throat as I watched the two women who held my heart, risking their lives against what I knew were forms of Sephiroth, before my own eyes.

Fang's opponent had spiked metal gloves that he used to try and mar her form and with each swing of his fist, my fear rose. She was amazing for not being a woman forced to fight in the arena but because of that, I feared for her the most. I wanted to step in an stop the carnage, but I had to hold my ground and use this time to allow what healing I would gain to occur.

Claire was living up to her status and name of Lightning, Bringer of Rain as she seemed to easily overpower and outmaneuver Yazoo who had already received several cuts from Claire's weapon. She had a smirk upon her face that would rival that of the gods as she pressed her attack and he failed in his defenses. Claire was simply much faster and stronger than her opponent thus as she kicked him backwards to the feet of Azul and Kadaj she glared at the mountain of a man before spitting in his direction.

"Surely there is more to you than this excuse?" She asked as Azul lifted Yazoo who quickly attacked.

Fang, now had her own fight toughened by the fact Loz's speed seemed to increase. I stood back in fear as she was kicked backwards and Loz turned to attack Claire but Fang launched her staff through the midsection of Loz who turned shocked. "You bitch!" He hissed as he forced the weapon through his torso and instantly Fang leapt to her feet running towards the man and gripped her staff before kicking him from it.

"This grows tiring!" I lifted my ear to Azul's earlier comment.

"See thy mind set to facing me once your brethren have awoken together in hell." I called as Azul and Kadaj chuckled while Kadaj responded.

"You are bold, brother… yet you are to speak of such… Is it not you who hides behind your women?" He asked as I schooled my features and set my eye back to the battle ahead.

Fang simply twirled her staff and set her task to aiding Claire who seemed to have no need for a second hand. Her blade had easily cut into the arms of the youth known as Yazoo as he stumbled back to Loz who was now just standing to his feet.

"Brother, these whores are quite fierce!" Loz growled holding his gut which flowed freely of blood.

"Be not alarmed all must be as it is." Kadaj spoke in cryptic words as the two stood as though nothing was to have happened to them. "As you once asked in the arena Fenrir… Shall they begin?" Kadaj grinned as his brethren roared and rushed forth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fang's POV

The two youths struck Lightning and I with a force not known prior. Loz's speed was tripled to what I had known. He swung with force, speed and agile foot that set me to defense. I managed a glance to Claire only to see she had know been knocked to the floor and scrambled to stand against the youth as myself.

"Fall not yet girl." I called as I ducked under my attackers strike and rolled to a distance to stand to face him yet again. I spared a glance to Claire and scowled. "I would not see this spectacle last much longer… I may not have stood in the arena, but to continue toying in such a fashion dishonors myself and the man in whom I sire a child. Forgive me but this has continued past my desire." I stated as I felt my body to glow.

My first strike was at the man's unguarded thighs. My staff pierced the skin there with ease and with speed he could not match. I quickly retreated as he was distracted by the pain and before he could regain footing, I moved with blinding speed to his back and sliced the flesh open with a wound deep enough that would ensure death. The innards of the bastard oozed from the gash that ran form his waist up to his neck. I merely paced to his front and spared him final glance.

"Your death will not be tasted alone…Claire set they mind to the task so he can be followed by his sibling." I grinned as Claire's eyes seemed to spark as she motioned for the man to strike.

"Come boy… I can not be shown up by Fang." She taunted as Yazoo's speed rushed his blade to her stomach. I moved in caution for the woman had apparently taken the blade to her gut, yet she smiled with cocky amusement. She easily used their close relation to slice his throat so deep his head merely remained at a thread. "Just as a boy is, easy to the finish." She smirked as she pushed the body away and I found she had side stepped the blade and kept it trapped between her side and arm.

"Very good." Kadaj spoke as his hands applauded our victory. "Now if you both could stand aside thus the true purpose of this battle is set into motion?" Kadaj asked with a grin as he and Azul stepped forth as Cid now stood here at our side.

"Claire!" He shouted as the fool approached. I spared her a glance only to see her disdain flash upon her brow before she moved to stand at Cloud's side.

"My love, your ally approaches, would you not have Fang and I finish this trivial matter thus our burial of a friend can begin?" She asked as I found a smirk upon my own face. Cid passed me with a glare of hate before finding his way to his former wife.

I had not known that the fool would cause such distraction, but as he embraced Claire my eyes shifted to Cloud who held a dark glare but kept his tongue.

"Claire, I am glad to see you well." He whispered and was instantly pushed away as Claire growled.

"Stand aside lest my fucking blade separate you from your cock." She hissed and looked to Cloud, "Love hurry and finish this thus we may be alone." She growled and moved to my side as though my presence would ward her former husband away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Claire POV

I had prayed my closeness to Fang would repulse the fool enough to keep him at bay. At seeing he and Cloud riding together, I had felt sick and disgusted. He had stood against me at Hanging Edge, now he stands here trying to embrace me in the presence of Cloud… it was as though the fool thought he still had claim to me.

I set my mind back to my true love as he stepped forward and Azul took a mirror step as well. Fang was right in her assumption, he was as lethal as Fenrir was in the arena. It made me wonder if the man I loved was up to the task. Cloud had earlier taken the blade to his side and stood to fight just as Fenrir had in the arena long ago… now he seemed to wince as he lifted his sword. I knew the only other that could notice the difference was Fang and when I spared a glance to her, I saw concern etched into her features.

"What say you of his odds?" I asked as Fang turned to me slightly and frowned.

"I say they are bountiful… would you doubt him?" She spoke under her breath.

"I would not stare blindly at fact… I fear his rage is not present." I whispered as Fang nodded.

"That is so." She whispered back as Cloud managed a look back to me and I found my legs and rushed to his side.

"Cloud, look at me." I hissed as Azul chuckled.

"She wishes to bid farewell!" He laughed as Cloud growled but looked at me.

"Stand aside, you and Fang have done your parts, this is my fight to finish."

"You are hurt, allow me to aid you." I hissed as he shook his head.

"I will not do such, you were nearly killed by such a man, Angeal our former teacher lost his life to this man… I must face this alone." He whispered as I knew now the pride Fang spoke of. He was just as prideful as I had been. He wants to kill this man because he had harmed me and I knew this to be the truth from the look in his eyes.

"I protected you from Jenova…" I whispered as he froze. "You are not immortal, you are not unstoppable, such has been proven." I reminded as he huffed.

"To finish this, I need not be." He whispered and moved forward. I knew my only option would be to stand back and be ready to intervene if he so needed it.

I moved back to Fang who patted my shoulder and sighed. "We must prepare to act if there is any sign of his fall." She whispered as I nodded.

I set my eyes upon Cloud as he and Azul paced one another until we saw Azul's back and Cloud was facing us. He merely looked to me and Fang before smiling and closing his eyes and lifting his head to the sky.

Azul took this chance to rush forward with both axes and swung them down. "NO!" I found my voice as Cloud remained calm and with his eyes still closed his blades blocked both weapons. He opened his eyes and I found them to glow bright blue as he lifted his foot and sent a powerful front kick to Azul's gut knocking the man backwards to his ass.

I sighed in relief as I finally noticed the grip that Fang had on my shoulder ease. "He sure knows how to terrify, does he not?" She asked with a smirk as I nodded.

"That he does." I grinned as he once again looked to the sky and then nodded. Cloud combined his blades together and rushed forward just as Azul stood. Cloud slashed at the man but Azul managed to block the attack and then swing his second axe at Cloud's head only to slice through air as Cloud had leaned backwards to avoid taking Angeal's similar death.

"AAARRGGGGGHH!" Azul roared as Cloud dodged yet again as the man swung his axes and slammed them into the ground. Cloud rolled to his feet and nodded more to himself as he took a deep breath and ripped the chest plate away.

"You would try and kill the ones I love…" Cloud began as he rotated his shoulders and lifted his sword and aimed it with a single hand in Azul's direction. "You took the life of an honorable man… one who taught me honor and pride. You took from this world a just man, a friend and a mentor… but Angeal would not have me slay you to avenge his death." Cloud called as Azul ripped his axes from the ground and growled. "When he knew I was to kill Rufus Shinra…" Cloud began and stopped before looking to me and smiling softly before hardening his features and continuing, "Angeal stood against me out of loyalty to the only life he knew. When he followed in my plan, I found he did so, not so I could hold a woman that I loved, but because I promised a better world for all. I stand here now because you stand in the way of that promise. To honor Angeal is not to slay you, but to end Dysley's tyranny… you think yourself a god? You think yourself my equal? That is not so, for you have nothing worth fighting for and so your blade will never reach me." Cloud challenged as Azul roared and swung his blades at Cloud who seemed to easily and effortlessly dodge the attacks.

Cloud seemed to be the man he was in the arena… not the one built from rage as the stories of Fenrir were once told, but as the man I had known, the one who fought out of honor. He smirked and easily kicked the man backwards onto his ass yet again and lifted his hands to the men who stared in awe that he was easily battering the man who had effortlessly fought Fang and I. "He fights as a god of the arena." Fang grinned as Cloud looked at us over his shoulder and shook his head.

"I am no god!" He called out to the men watching. "In my chest beats a heart just as the one in yours. I fear, I love and I weep as any of you. It is our desire to be free, to live in a world where you are not condemned at birth… our desire drives us!" Cloud shouted as Azul stood and attacked again but Cloud ducked under the attacks that now appeared clumsy and slashed at the man's back and then kicked him in the back of his left knee and then elbowed Azul in the back of his head causing the mountain of a man to fall to his face. "It is that desire that will see us to the gates of Eden and to our freedom. We will no longer bow to the nobles who threaten us with death if we do not conform to their will… we will create a world where hard work is rewarded, never again will honor and respect be given unless it is earned!" Cloud roared as he turned to Azul who stood and roared as he launched his axe towards him.

Cloud took one step forward and swung upward just as the axe came in reach. He swatted the blade into the air and Azul's eyes followed his weapon and instantly Cloud's sword was thrown from his hands. The massive blade slammed into Azul's chest causing the beast to fall to his knees before Cloud.

"We will no longer bow to False Gods!" Cloud shouted as he looked up and caught the axe as it came down. "As Jenova was so is Galenth Dysley!" Cloud shouted as the men in our army whispered amongst themselves. "He and his kind have toyed with us long enough! We will send them a message that we will not be their tools… that we are not to be fucked with!" Cloud roared as he spun and with Azul's blade he cleanly sliced the man's head from his shoulders.

My smile must have been in place for some time because I could no longer widen it as I fought the urge to run to his arms. The men roared in victory as Cloud turned to the last of the remnants only to see him smirking.

"You smile as though you are capable of victory." Cid called out, "The force here in Palumpolum easily surrendered upon seeing my army… you stand here alone and moments from death." Cid stated as I hated to, but agreed with him. Kadaj was done, yet he began to applaud Cloud and calmly walked forth.

"You are just as special as I knew you would be." Kadaj grinned as the bodies of Yazoo, Loz and Azul began to fade into dust that Kadaj merely inhaled. I had no mind as to what was happening but when a black cloud began to surround him I rushed to Cloud's side and drew my blade.

He spared me a cautious glance but I shrugged. "You fought Azul alone, this shall not be a battle you can force me from."

"She speaks truth." I looked to my side and found Fang ready to fight as well. I looked to Cloud who shook his head and relaxed his blade.

"Finally, my reunion…." A voice that ran my soul cold spoke as the black cloud lifted.

"You!" Fang shouted as she laid her eyes upon the form which now appeared to us. My mind flew into confusion and uncertainty but calmed as Cloud stared ahead in calm calculation.

"Oh yes, Fang Yun Oerba… I have returned… free of the cage you, your friend and your master locked me within." She turned to Cloud and smirked. "It has been some time… my child."

"Jenova." Cloud growled under his breath as he lifted his sword yet again and we stood at his side for a second encounter against the false god.

* * *

**What did you all think? I brought back Jenova for a special reason, I have a great idea that I want to place into the story, so I hope you guys and gals love it... UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Again PLEASE KEEP WRITING!**


	23. But One Choice Forward

**I want to thank you all for the support and hope you all are still enjoying the fic. I am currently working overseas so the next update may take a while. I also got a few questions about some other fics I have in works and I do have some ideas forming but I want to knock this one out first... **

**As always I hope you guys and gals enjoy this update!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Cloud's POV

I had thought this creature would never haunt me again, but I was wrong for she stood before me now. I drew my blade and recalled the hell in which this apparition had caused around me. My world torn asunder for her own whims. Her existence caused me such grief and for every moment she lived, the urge to slay her only grew.

"My child hold thy anger… for I return to you only to applaud." Jenova smirked as she looked to the army around her. "You have amassed a force that can rival that of Barthandelus." She turned her attention to me yet again and then to Claire who stood at my side and then to Fang. "Your women… one blessed by the Cetra the other by my arch enemy." She whispered as I had no mind as to what Cetra was.

"Speak truly or find your head separated from your fucking neck." I hissed as she only shook her head.

"You took from me my favorite child, Sephiroth… you slay your own brethren for a woman who is in man's eye, still matched to another. As long as he draws breath she belongs to the man before you." Jenova stated as Claire growled.

"I belong to no one. I choose who I give myself to, I know not how you survived against us prior but it will not be so now." Claire threatened as Jenova looked to Fang.

"Such violence, tell me puppet girl, will you again join such a fray to destroy me as your master so bids? Have you told my son that you are Barthandelus's child? That you and your friend are servants to the man whom my son and this wild woman seek to slay?" She asked as Fang growled.

"I serve no one!" She shouted as Jenova grinned.

"Speak no further." I hissed as I held my blade out to her throat. "I will not see your evil tongue set us against one another." I growled as she smirked.

"If you think that my true purpose then press on and try to kill me." She grinned. "Surely you understand that your hand will never end my life, for I am immortal as is the one you set out to face. I come bearing news of possible sorrow but also news of great importance." She added

"Your lies will not sway us." I hissed as she smirked.

"He sets his eyes upon the child you and the woman hath made." She spoke as my sword wavered as my heart quickened. My fury rose with my panic as I rushed her and grabbed the shirt she wore and shock the false-god.

"Where is my son!" I roared as she grinned and then gripped my wrist and practically crushed it in her palm. I withheld my growl of pain, but instantly it vanished as Jenova smiled.

"Of my children, none would stand against Dysley. Even Sephiroth bowed to this world's ways and allowed him to continued living… I long thought my victory to be forever out of my reach… until you came before me." She grinned and snapped her fingers causing all but myself, Fang, Claire and Cid to freeze.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cid shouted as I scowled.

"Only those who are tools of the gods remain untouched by the freezing of time." She then looked to Cid and spoke. "This one has been a tool for Barthandelus for so long, he believes his success in battle is his own skill alone." I turned to Cid who shook his head in disgust as Claire only huffed.

"It would make since for you to follow your master." She hissed.

"Claire that was not my meaning! I had to think for Cocoon's betterment! I love you for you are my wife, but I must love my country and my people for they need someone to protect them!" He shouted as Jenova groaned.

"Silence!" She roared. "I have no mind to listen to your lover's spat, neither does my child." Jenova grinned as I scowled to her face.

"Where is my son?" I roared yet again as she lifted a hand.

"Your child, is unique just as any child you and Fang shall bare… the same will be true for any child you and Claire will have. Fang belongs to him as you belong to me, thus your son will have ability greater than even you… he can be a titan in the form of a mortal." She grinned as I scowled.

"It answers not my fucking question!" I roared as Jenova nodded.

"He gives chase in hopes of using your child as his pawn. I would not see it so, in fact I would see you triumph… but such may come at a cost." She added as I scowled. "I know of a weapon that once plunged into a god such as myself or Barthandelus, will force that god into mortality." At her words my heart stopped as I had no thought of such a thing existing.

"What price would need be exchanged for location of the weapon?" I asked as she shook her head.

"None for the location, but for the result." She grinned. "When this one struck me with the force of the heavens, I had to withdraw from you in order to regenerate. You were left weak. If Barthandelus perishes, the mother of your child shall perish along with him."

At her words, my heart went to Fang as she scowled.

"Such is the fate I am to endure then so be it… if that monster can depart from this world I would gladly give my life." She hissed as I shook my head.

"Ah… my son wishes not such a fate for you." Jenova whispered as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I fear my next words will not sway you, thus if you hear it spoken from a trusting source you may turn an ear to my words." She spoke and looked to Claire. "You girl… Claire I know you have met with your new mother, would it surprise you to know that my goals are just a small part of her plan?"

I turned to Claire as I realized that if I knew whom gave Fang and I our abilities, that meant there was another that gave Claire's her abilities.

"Claire what does she speak?" I asked as Claire opened her mouth but another voice spoke from behind me.

"Cloud there is much I must explain, thus you should prepare thyself… for our time is growing to a close." I turned slowly only to see Aeris standing before me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Claire's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had no mind to how such a creature could exist before me, but as Aeris stood at her side my mind was not without confusion.

"Aeris what is the meaning?" I demanded as she lifted a hand and the world around us vanished away. I gasped as I had no thought to understand how this could be. I turned to the one whom I had drawn my strength in the bleakest of moments and saw Cloud's demeanor unchanged.

"Aeris… are you as Jenova and Dysley are?" He asked in a voice that hid none of his fury. Aeris kept her calm and gentle attitude and nodded.

"I am, but I do not wish to meddle in the lives of mortals… I lived as a mortal but for the reason of understanding…" Aeris stated as her words seemed genuine to my ears. "I cared for the woman who birthed me, our village, you, Tifa and Zack… you were all my friends. I now stand here to ask something difficult of you." She began and turned to me.

Cloud's eyes trailed to my position as well and his scowl was apparent. "Speak then, let your words flow… only then will we see how they are met." Cloud stated in a calm voice.

"Jenova has a way of eternally ending the existence of Dysley or Barthandelus as I and Jenova know him." Aeris began as Cloud's growl was easily heard. I then noticed Fang and Cid were both still unaffected by this black world we were thrust into.

"Get to the point." Cid called out as I scowled at his audacity.

"Yes, I will." Aeris smiled and looked to Cloud. "As was told from Jenova's lips, Fang and those who have been marked by Barthandelus will perish. Your child, however will continue to survive due to the heritage of Jenova. General Raines and Vanille will also turn to dust… Jenova and I have a different plan… one soul to take his place." Aeris stated as I gasped.

"To become as you or Jenova?" I asked softly as Aeris nodded.

"What do you mean?" Cloud hissed as he approached Aeris but Fang spoke.

"I know what they speak of." Fang whispered as she stepped forth. "Barthandelus told Vanille and I that we would never kill Jenova only restrict her… he said there was but one way to forever end her… but such would require one of her own." Fang stated as Aeris nodded.

"Yes, a life must be exchanged once his immortality is vanquished." Aeris whispered.

"I will do it." Fang stated as Cloud shook his head.

"Fang what are you speaking?" He demanded as I felt a bit concerned myself. I had no mind to this business but with Cloud's fury this intense I knew this was soon coming to head.

"She speaks to become a goddess." Jenova grinned as Cloud glared at her.

"Fang…" He began as she shook her head.

"I can save Vanille and still exist… why would you oppose?" She asked as he looked away.

"What of our son? What will happen if we fail? How can we trust them?" He demanded as I moved to speak.

"Cloud, love, Aeris was once you're friend… she would not lie to you." I defended as Cloud stared to me and held his tongue.

"Lightning… you believe her… you would side with Jenova?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I would see you reunited with your son… I would not see you hurt. I can not say my position stands with Jenova, but I do believe in Aeris and her words… I am here because of her… she had given me strength as Jenova has you or Barthandelus has done unto Fang. Through her I saved you and through her we can save your son and put an end to this war." I recommended as he scowled but relented.

"Very well, it will be discussed much later." Cloud stated as Jenova and Aeris looked between themselves. "As of now I wish to know my son is well!" He growled as Jenova nodded.

"We must hurry for your child is safe for the moment, we shall give you this night to rest… but we shall return at midnight for your answer." Aeris stated as Cloud frowned.

"My son is in danger and you wish to wait?" He growled as Aeris shook her head.

"Jenova and I will take you to him, we simply wish to give you a moment to remark our words."

"I wish to be with my son now, I must know his safety is assured." Cloud growled.

"I understand Cloud, for his safety is key to me as well… he's important to you, thus he is to me. I wish to save him and our friends." Aeris whispered as Cloud shook his head.

"Take me to my son." Cloud growled as Aeris looked away. I knew instantly that her next words would cause chaos and great anguish.

"Cloud, I ordered Jenova to return your strength before you were devoured by the trio of behemoth in Shinra's arena. I have watched over you for years now… I believed you to be logical in thought, thus I explained the threat to your child. I will only deliver him to you once you have retrieved the weapon that will end this war before it becomes bloody." Aeris stated in a calm but fearsome tone.

Cloud's fury instantly rose but with no clue as to how close Barthandelus was to his child, he had but one true option…

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know it's short but I'm getting closer to the end... sad but I am thankful that you all have continued with me for so long! I will hopefully get another chapter up when I get back to the US sometime in FEB! So until then drop a message a review or send me an email! Thanks so much to you all.**

**PS- Authors reading this pump some Cloud/Light fics out or at least some Cloud/Fang fics... I would love some entertainment after boring business meetings!**

**As always KEEP READING WRITING AND REVIEWING! **


	24. Forced Hand of Destiny

**Hello to you all yet again, it has been some time since I last reviewed and now that most of my work overseas is complete I had more time to work on Gaia Shall Tremble... I hope you enjoy this chapter as I much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for the reviews and for reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 24

Cloud's POV

I was again a slave… not by physical means but a slave to the moment in which I existed… my child for the life of the woman I loved… I cared for Fang deeply… though my love for Claire would always be the stronger, Fang was the woman who bore my son… she was the first to actually break through the walls I had built to protect my mind and heart from madness. Lucrecia and Elena had both failed where Fang and Claire, to a point, had succeeded. If it were not for Fang, I knew I would have never grown to love Claire as I do now… I could not sacrifice her so, not in that manner.

"Cloud…" I turned my head to a voice and found its owner to be Claire.

"Love… come…" I whispered as she approached and sat close and hugged my head to her bosom.

"You decision comes with the light of day… I would not see you so pained, yet to trade Fang's soul for the safety of your child… I fear Noctis will wonder why she is not present…" Claire whispered as I frowned.

"Would you not be there… at my side?" I asked as she nodded.

"I would always remain at your side… but the child will know, if not by your words but by those of others… he will wonder why she left… or would you lie of his heritage? Tell him that I am his true mother and abase a woman you love as dearly as myself?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I would never disgrace Fang in such a manner… nor would I refuse Fang's right as his mother…" I began as Claire kissed me. I felt my anger and frustration ebb away as her lips brought my mind to a much sweeter and tender thought.

"We all know what will be done and what must be… you currently deal with enough stress and I, with the fear of your pain. For just this moment, let us not think and suffer with our problems, allow me your touch thus we both may feel free from our shackles of despair." She whispered as I laid back and immediately she was above me and removing her top. "Allow my body to clear your mind's weary state in favor of more pleasurable thoughts." She coaxed.

I had no mind for sex but as she kissed my cheek and then my throat the heat in my body rose. She pushed me back into the bed and ran her fingers mildly down my chest. The heat of the night added in with the warmth of her body only added to my current state of arousal. As Claire stared at me in nervousness, I found my hands and lifted them to her breast and she moaned softly but her eyes stayed latched upon mine. She then leaned close to me and whispered.

"Cloud, let thy mind not be concerned in the past or the frightening future… if Fang can not be at thy side… I will attach myself to your hip thus you will never be alone. I will bear a thousand sons and daughters if it will brighten your heart and your mood." She whispered softly as I realized tears to fall from my eyes.

"Claire… when this is over… honor me as my wife… promise me that I will be the only man who holds your heart." I whispered as she shook her head.

"A promise is not needed… for you are my soul and I exist for one purpose as do you… we are to make one another stronger and wiser. I am here to be your strength and you to be my council and the same is true for your role in my life… the sun can not roam the skies all day through, the moon must return to give life to night… though the two are never together on earth in the heavens they embrace our world eternally." She whispered as she kissed my lips softly and then rubbed her naked breast against my chest. "You are the sun and I, the moon… and this…" She whispered as she moved my cock from my trousers and then lifted her battle skirt and I instantly felt her warmth surround my appendage. "… this Cloud, is our embrace, though brief… is eternal." She moaned as she rocked back and forth upon my appendage.

I pulled her arms away and she fell close to my face and I took her lips in my own and then pressed a hand to her head to keep her soft lips upon mine. My remaining hand found her bottom as it helped her lift and press her warm cunt against my cock. Her hands were latched tightly to my face as our lips and tongues forcefully tried to remember the taste of each other even if the gods themselves tore us apart and reduced us to ashes.

Each time our bodies met, it was as though we were rushing to reach a peak of ecstasy before the wolves outside the doors reached us… I found my mind and grabbed her hips and slowed her pace as I wanted not a quick-short burst of pleasure from her, no Claire was to be the woman whom I would spend the rest of my days with. Though Fang had constantly spoken of contesting her, such would not be so… a choice would not be made at my discretion, for it was one in which was made by circumstance.

"Cloud…" Claire's voice whispered as she looked at me with worry as I realized I had softened but no release had come from me. She leaned away in embarrassment and quickly removed herself from my lap as she held in what I knew was anger and possibly even hurt. "I see your mind to be elsewhere… apologies…" She whispered as my mouth could form no words to cause her legs to halt. She stopped just before the opening of the hut and looked over her shoulder with a small frown. "… I'll leave you to your thoughts… for they seem more important." She whispered sadly as she left and I sighed in anger and laid back on the bed and instantly my mind faded to a dream world where I remembered my time with Angeal, Genesis and Vincent in the hell of Rufus Shinra's Mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~ (Cloud's POV)

"You fight as a bitch would for cock!" the man known as Genesis scoffed as he kicked another recruit to the ground and then turned to the other men and lifted his arms in triumph. He turned to me and pointed. "Boy you look of able form… come on, your champion will gladly give you instruction!" He laughed as I looked to the other slaves beside me but shook my head.

I was a slave now and forever… I had only wished for death, but such was refused. I was new to this hellish life but for a simple year before I was thrown to these wolves.

"Get up the champion calls you!" A young man with grayish hair roared as he grabbed my hair and threw me forward. I looked up to Genesis who frowned not at me but at the man who had launched me forth.

"Now, now, Yaag, I would not see the future of our brotherhood treated so…" He laughed as he knelt down and extended a hand to me.

"Stand boy, lest you wish to be turned to a bitch for one of these larger brutes." He hissed as I stood. "See he stands to fight!" He announced loudly as the other gladiators all clapped and laughed while pointing at me.

"He's too fucking frail to actually be one of us!" A voice shouted as Genesis shrugged.

"Skill need not brute strength." He retorted as he then tossed a wooden sword at me. "Prepare yourself…" He warned as I looked at the wooden sword and then he was in my face and the next thing I knew I was on my back in pain. I could hear the others laughing as I tried to get to my feet but a swift kick lifted me from the ground causing blood to fall from my lips in the process. I groaned and got to my knees only to have a powerful strike slam into my back as more blood shot from my mouth as I screamed.

"He screams like a whore taking cock!" A gladiator shouted as they all kept laughing. I laid on the ground in pain not wanting to accept this life… I had a mother, I had a village, I was loved and here I lay a toy for a fucking monster to use as a form of enjoyment.

I stood to my feet and noticed Genesis still walking around with his back to me with his arms high in a sign of victory. He turned and rushed me again and I fell onto my back in fear and just before he could strike someone spoke.

"Genesis… enough." I heard a voice call out as a man with long black hair walked from the crowd of gladiators towards us. "Beating on the new slaves is below a champion… but such would not be expected knowledge for you." Vincent hissed as Genesis grinned and the two walked before me and shook hands. I spat out blood and lost my senses as I began shouting at Genesis.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" I shouted as both turned to me and grinned.

"He is a lively one." Vincent commented as Genesis nodded.

"Aye, just as we all were… once." He grinned as Vincent approached me and tossed me a piece of his bread.

"Feed yourself… for no man should train on an empty stomach." He grinned as I greedily ate the bread while the others began laughing.

"You coddle the fucking boy to what end?" One laughed as Vincent ignrored him and nodded to me.

"Eat and grow strong." He only stated as I did as he ordered while Genesis scowled.

"You are a fool, Vincent… the boy is just a recruit whom won't survive the test we all go through." Genesis added as Vincent shook his head.

"Once he accepts his fate as we have… I know he will succeed," he looked at me and added in a softer tone, "and you will achieve what we all only dream of." He added and before I could speak the battle-master Angeal cracked his whip just inches from where my hand rested.

"ENOUGH!" He roared as he then cracked the whip yet again. "Attend to your master!" He shouted as the gladiators all began to line up and another recruit came to my side and lifted me up to my feet… I remember his name was Barrett.

"Stand fool, lest you find your cock separated from thy form." He hissed as we all looked up to a man above who I knew to be the master of us all… Rufus Shinra and his wife… Scarlet. I had no mind to what was to happen thus I waited.

"My gladiators, greatest of Midgar, I will have you presented upon a mighty stage yet!" Rufus called out as he continued, "My wife and I will be hosting a monumental event in the coming days one that the gods themselves will favor! To you recruits though you are many, understand that only a few will ever hold the honor of calling themselves a gladiator!" He roared. "Train till your fucking eyes bleed and your feet numb, for I house only the greatest of warriors… those of lesser stock will sooner find death than sympathy or give way to shaming me or this house!" He shouted as the men cheered at this and I shook my head in disgust.

Rufus spotted my actions and scowled. "Angeal! That fucking slave… stand him before me!" Rufus roared as the ordered was well received and I was thrown to the sand of the training pit as I sat up to my knees and stared high above into the balcony where he stood. "I have heard of your escape attempts and the trouble you have caused your prior master… he practically paid me to take a shit such as yourself from him. Angeal, worry not for this piece of shit shall be slaughtered by one of our true gladiators… until then lock that little piss away in the dungeon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Day of the Games

I was dragged along with several other slaves past the other gladiators who spat and laughed at us. I managed a glance to Genesis as he and Vincent stood awaiting the moment to face a guy named Sephiroth. Vincent moved before the guards and knelt before me and slapped my shoulder before speaking.

"The gods favor you… the path you walk will be forever riddled with pain… but as it is with life, you must endure and move on." He whispered as I nodded. In the few short weeks I had known him he was the only person I could trust and now he spoke insanely as I was to be set against a killing machine.

We were all thrown out to face one of Rufus's men an up and coming warrior who walked upon the arena floor and the crowd cheered loudly for.

"I present you, Yaag Rosch! The rising star of my flock!" Rufus shouted as the crowd roared in appreciation and then as we the slaves walked out, they booed and threw trash and everything they could find at us. I felt extreme anger towards these free men and women for they hated me for my damnation and my impending death… I had caused them no wrong yet they wished that my blood would spill upon the sands below my bruised and bloodied feet.

"Set mind to task, not to surroundings." I turned to see Vincent nod to me as I was presented with a sword but I shook my head and the guard dropped it at my feet.

"Use it or die you fucking fool!" He hissed as the others grabbed their swords and turned towards Yaag as Rufus gave the signal to begin the match.

I watched in horror and fear as he easily killed each of the men I had accompanied to the ring… he turned upon me and laughed before spitting in my direction. "You are next you shit!" He hissed as he turned and lifted his hands to the crowd as I was the last to be slaughtered.

They cheered and woman screamed his name as a chant of 'kill, kill, kill' ran through the stadium. I wanted to cry but I refused as I tried to shut out their damning roar. I tried thinking back to my old life with Aeris, Zack and Tifa but the memories only hurt more. It was not fair that I was to be killed… it was not fair that I was a slave, I had lost a love, my family, my friends, my happiness, my future and now these people wanted my life… I had done no wrong to any living being and yet I was to be judged by these blood thirsty bastards…

I opened my eyes and found that a sword was before me in the sand as I knelt on both knees while Yaag continued to please the crowd. I glanced around as their cheers only spurned my anger and hate as I gripped my sword and screamed in anguish as I rushed Yaag who turned with a smirk and tried swatting my strike away but I moved and slashed at his left arm causing him to drop his shield. He was shocked but I pressed forth and drove the sword through his neck to the hilt of the handle.

My madness left me and instantly I realized that I had taken his life. To my disgust the crowd only cheered louder and the next moments were a blur as I was pulled back to the cages but not before Vincent got to me and spoke.

"Your path will be hard, but never forget how you came here… friends, enemies, loves will all come and go, but you must stay the path, no matter the loss." Vincent whispered and patted my shoulder before turning to walk away, but not before he turned one last time. "What was your name?" He asked as I frowned and whispered it.

"Cloud…" I began as he nodded.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Cloud…" He stated and returned to his stance behind the bars to the arena floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback two days later

When I had awoken, I had found that Vincent had lost his life during the match between himself, Genesis against the Shadow of Death, Sephiroth. I was pained to know he had passed but I had no mind to remain behind these walls.

"What holds your mind?" A voice asked as I looked to its source to see the woman whom Vincent had left behind.

"You are Lucrecia…" I whispered as she but nodded.

"Yes, Vincent spoke of you often." She added as I found no words to speak. "He is better in the afterlife… this life was not one he could endure any further." She whispered as Barrett approached us. "I shall take my leave." She stated and moved away as Barrett approached.

"You are the talk of the training grounds… they say you and I are shoe ins due to our showing in the games…" Barrett grinned as I shook my head.

"I want nothing to do with this place." I hissed as he frowned.

"I would see that so if I were a slave…" He whispered as I frowned.

"What sort of man would give himself to this?" I asked in disgust as he explained his poor status and his daughter.

"Thus you understand I must do as needed for not myself but for her… my child is my child… I place her before all… as any true parent should." He grinned as I scoffed.

"I would see myself safe from this hell and then worry of finding food for a brat later." I hissed as he pushed me and laughed.

"One day you shall understand the sacrifice of being a father" Barrett grinned as I shook my head.

"Such will never happen for a slave." I growled.

"My little girl always says to hope and pray to the gods… maybe I should have her send a prayer for you?"

"She shouldn't waste her prayers." I commented but Barrett laughed.

"She also says those with little faith are the ones who need the most prayer… I doubt she will think of it as wasting prayers." He grinned as I nodded.

Days turned to weeks and in that time, I had began talking more and more to Lucrecia who had taken to me as a motherly figure. Barrett and I had developed a friendship as well, so my hell was not as miserable because I was not completely alone.

Though I had friendship, I had no wish to remain a slave… months of planning and finally I escaped with Lucrecia's help.

My escape though was short-lived as I was easily captured due to the fact my friends would not risk themselves for me. I was beaten for days and found out from Barrett that for her part Lucrecia was killed.

I had discovered that the distraction she had made was by ending Scarlet's life. I discovered from Barrett that Scarlet would order Vincent from his cell to have sex with him, despite the fact he was married to Lucrecia. Rufus had taken time to mourn the loss of his wife and so my punishment was reduced to beatings… but he had recovered and ordered my death.

Had it not been for Genesis's intervention I would have died that day.

"Lord Shinra, allow me to take this one into the cave with me… I will be capable against her if I have distraction." Genesis stated as he stood before me and the guards in Rufus's presence as the man seemed to nod.

"Yes… yes… at least this shit can make himself useful." Rufus grinned. "Take him with you then." Rufus ordered as I was pulled to my feet and set out in a carriage with Genesis for hours till we paused and were let out with blades in hand. I merely followed Genesis dumbly as I just wanted to die and had no mind to care for life.

"Cloud was it?" Genesis spoke as we had entered the cave alone. I looked to him and he sighed.

"Vincent saw much in you… he was my friend… one taken from me. He said he saw visions of you rising above this world and becoming a champion to more than those here in Midgar… but I didn't believe him… even Lucrecia believed in you and it takes a lot to sway her… not even Vincent could calm that hellcat." Genesis grinned as he looked at me and I him.

"I don't care." I hissed as he punched me in my jaw and I fell to the ground.

"I don't care…" He mocked as he stood over me. "Vincent cared… Lucrecia cared… and that may not be enough for you, but it is enough for me." Genesis grinned as he helped me to my feet and laughed. "You're going to be champion once you leave here… all of Midgar will cheer your name… but don't you dare stop there." He grinned as I frowned.

"What do you speak of?" I demanded as he shook his head and laughed.

"I speak of fate… destiny… I, Vincent, Lucrecia… we have given much in our lives to reach this moment… you are the fruit of it all…" He stated again as he pulled out an apple and presented it to me. "This is the symbol of brotherhood Vincent and I shared." He stated calmly. "An apple from the lands of Banora… I make this pact with you because I know you will make us proud… I know you won't forget the sacrifices of others that have gotten you here… the choices we make will shape the world thousands of years from now… so I make this choice with the good of many in mind. I pray when your time comes such a decision will be equally made." Genesis grinned as he pulled a sword from the ground that was just massive. "Come on… one of us has a false god to slay." He grinned his cocky smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found my senses and I sat up from the bed. I frowned as I made my way outside the hut and noticed that the night had over taken the world. I saw a simple fire set up at the edge of the forest away from the others. I then spotted Fang standing in the glow of the fire. I approached and found Claire speaking to Fang in a soft voice.

"For my child I must do this." Fang spoke as Claire sighed angered.

"I suppose you must… this will destroy him…" Claire shot back as I made my presence known to them both.

"It would seem you've already made your choice…" I whispered but Fang had no words for me. "For our child… we must do what is needed… not for our own satisfaction… I want what you want Fang… our son to be safe…" I began as she nodded and smiled.

"Aye… that is my wish… for you are my love and I would have you happy and that was what I have spoken at length to Claire of." Fang whispered as she stepped close to me and sighed. "We were never meant to share one another… let our child be all that is left of our union." Fang grinned as I looked away in sadness.

"I will find him…" I began as Claire sighed.

"She will gain eternal life… it is not as though she will never see the light of day again… she will become the goddess as Jenova is… hell it would seem not even you or I could kill her… Fang will most likely remain even once we are long gone." Claire sighed as I nodded. I gave Fang one last hug before turning to Claire.

"A word." I spoke to Claire who nodded and together she and I returned to my hut. "What am I supposed to feel?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"I can not say." She began as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Fang understands what must be done, now you must accept this as well… do not shut me out… do not ignore me for the fact you can no longer share yourself with another."

"That is not the case… I wish not to offend you but my pain is for the fact she is forced to such…"

"Yes, it is true but would that change your heart to me? Would you have chosen her… for despite the fact you both share a child… I know your heart would be mine… I would not wish you to feel the pain of this situation, but it must be so… what is done is done… the choice to be made is the one that will benefit the many, not the few." She whispered as at that moment, I knew Vincent's words more than three years prior, had finally come to head.

"I know…" I answered as I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Claire… this may be the first of many choices that will tear us down… I have no choice but to accept this, so don't place yourself in a position where I must choose you or the greater good… for I will not choose for the masses." I whispered as she nodded.

"Our fate is not to be separated… we will be together either in this life, or in death. We will bring Eden to its knees and then we shall ensure the future of Noctis and our children's children." She whispered before she captured my lips in her warm embrace.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it, be on the look out for the next chapter which I will warn you will have strong sexual scenes. It will have plot and even some action. I hope a longer chapter pleases you all! THANKS SO MUCH! **

**PS- Chuggs great story and I am patiently waiting for more!**


	25. Tricks and Return to Old

**Sorry for the long wait, but I just got the chance to sit and write a few days ago... I am really excited about the coming concluding chapters of Gaia Shall Tremble. I want to thank you all for sticking with me and be sure to be on the look out for more chapters later this week or this weekend. I'm taking a spring break vacation from my job and so I'll be up and typing! **

**THAT MEANS MORE CHAPTERS! **

**Again thanks for reading and now enjoy! **

**PS sorry for TYPOS I wanted to get this out ASAP, its late here in England! **

**Oh by the way I'm still traveling for business, can't say which company I work for though, they may get mad seeing as I'm not focusing fully on business.**

* * *

CHAPTER 25

Lightning's POV

I awoke to find my bed side absent the man whom I had shared it with the prior night. I knew this decision was not one made on his own. I found myself walking from the tent only to find him standing before Aeris and Jenova jaw set to the task and eyes of steel.

"We set out then?" I asked after a moment as cloud nodded and then Fang came herself from a hut only big enough to hold a person.

"Then let us not waste further time in confusion of our purpose." She announced with a small smile and ruffled Cloud's hair.

"Then we are set upon the same task… Jenova and I will take you from here now and reunite you with your child… it is best you find your way back to your force, lest Barthandelus finds you and your child yet." Aeris warned. Cloud merely nodded not wishing to accept this but having no option. I had spoken to Fang at lengths before Cloud had returned and called me to his bed. The woman was somewhat at peace with the decision but I knew her heart was not settled… her heart was in turmoil… she wanted to cry and show her pain, but she refused to even in my presence, she set a bold visage for not only Cloud but for myself as well.

"We waste time Cloud." She smiled as I agreed.

"Cloud it is best you direct the men, we do not know how long this quest shall endure." I commented as he nodded and gave Fang one more glance.

"I will prepare once I return, Fang, Lightning, Cid and myself will leave. Roxas, you keep Reno and the others in check return to Forgotten City gather our forces, for when I return we will strike Eden… the capital of Cocoon." Cloud spoke as he looked to me and nodded before taking his leave.

I waited with Fang unsure of what to say but finding it increasingly difficult to remain silent. "Fang…"

"Speak no further words, you win this competition, no words are needed." Fang grinned as I scowled.

"I do not see this as victory, you are to perish as we know you." I hissed, "I lose a friend and you remain as though this is an easy choice."

"I remain as such for a child and a man who need my strength… you gather yourself now." She growled as I straightened up immediately, "I will say this but once, Claire… he is yours to guard now… I must watch over my child." Fang added as I nodded and waited for Cloud's return.

When the man came back to us, he looked as though he was to walk into the arena once more. He wore no shirt and allowed his toned chest and abdomen to be shown while his boots rose just above his knees but still his toned thighs could be seen. He had found a loin cloth to cover his cock and forearm guards that were of the same color. He nodded to me and spoke.

"Are you set?" He asked as we all gave consent. "Then Jenova, Aeris set us to our path, we will return shortly Roxas, Reno, Rude… take a direct path to reunite with the others." He ordered.

Cloud's POV

The two supposed gods had lifted us from the ground and in mere moments our eyes were upon a new horizon. I marveled at how we were just moments ago in a grassland leading to a wasteland and now we stood in a ravine.

"They truly are gods…" Cid whispered behind me as I turned.

"It is time we set ourselves to purpose… come." I ordered as we set ourselves forward.

Our trek led us towards a cave opening where I leaned down and touched the ground. "do you sense something?" Claire asked me as I shook my head.

"They came through here… I know it." Fang grinned as she looked around. "I can sense Noctis was here…" She smiled as I nodded to her.

"we shall reach him yet…" I smiled softly as I pointed ahead. "First we are to enter that cave." I whispered as the trio followed my lead.

We came to what I knew was a drop, but as I peered below… I saw the group we had departed down below. "Zack!" I called as he turned with the others.

"Cloud!" HE shouted as he waved. I leapt down into the clearing and soon the others followed.

"Where's my son!" Fang shouted rushing past me and finding Tifa with our son in her arms. Fang's laughter filled my ears and heart.

"I see you are yet safe." I whispered as Zack frowned.

"Of course… we move far from the threat of Cocoon, far from the city of Eden, far from…"

"The safety of the former champion…" A voice whispered as I scowled.

"Stand from the shadow, lest incite my rage!" I demanded as Dysley stepped from the shadows.

"DYSLEY!" Claire roared as she moved forward but regained her senses.

"Dysley you stand here alone… you may be as Jenova, a false god, but your might is not greater than ours." I growled as he merely scoffed.

"Of course it is… you believed to find your family and friends yet is it so?" Dysley asked as I stared at the child in Fang's arms and slowly Noctis, my child vanished.

"NO!" I screamed as well as Fang as I rushed to her thinking to keep the image in place. "What have you done to my child!" I roared as Dysley grinned.

"They were taken hours before… back to Eden… Zack and Tifa will be hung for their part while the slaves will be beaten and sold… those who aren't sold… death shall greet them." Dysley smirked as I roared.

"I'll kill you where you stand!" I roared as I drew my sword but Dysley raised a hand.

"The children's fates are yet to be set… I will give you moment to regain them… you may once more hold your child… but for a price… your own freedom." Dysley grinned. "You see, Aeris and Jenova thought to join together to stand against me, yet they are inferior to a god such as myself… they were led to believe that by coming here, you would find a weapon that would transfer my power to one of my disciples and you would find your child… in truth I have already taken the Blade of the Lifestream and your son… you wish to liberate those left then bow as my slaves and entertain the people of Eden… Cid I will allow you to return and regain your position as well. Think of it as a display of my benevolence."

"You take from children, parents and you dare think yourself benevolent?" Fang roared her eyes red with tears. "Give me my son! I will never bother you… I will be your slave, just return my child." Fang fell to her knees as I frowned.

"Fang." I began but Dysley chuckled. "Hold your tongue snake, you will be returned of your actions." I hissed as Dysley grinned.

"Oerba Yun Fang I will return the child once we return to Eden… where the fabled Lightning and Fenrir will step into the arena and entertain the people of Eden." Dysley grinned as I looked to Fang who's eyes begged me.

"We will obey." Lightning spoke up before I could speak. "We accept your terms." She whispered as Dysley looked to me.

"Well then Fenrir what words will you speak?"

"Only words of acceptance…" I whispered as Dysley nodded.

"Then no further words must be said…" He grinned as he snapped his fingers and we were immediately inside a white palace. Now I could not show amazement, I could only feel fear for my friends, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie... my son, Noctis. "Now that we're back these men will escort you to your cells." He grinned as guards separated Cid from us.

"Dysley, my son…" Fang whimpered as he grinned.

"Take this one to my chambers… I will deal with her myself." Dysley grinned as I scowled. "Take Fenrir to a private cell and Lightning to one of her own… soon Fenrir, you shall be upon the sands yet again." Dysley smirked as I was stripped of my weapon and led away.

Lightning and I were led to a dungeon similar to Rufus's holding cells. I shared a glance with her before she was led away down a different hall while I was pushed into a cell with several other men.

"Fresh meat…" One grinned as I scowled.

"Raise thy fucking head and see it departed from body." I hissed as the men grinned and stood.

"A fucking worm thinks himself above greater men." Another grinned as I rushed forward slamming him into the wall. The others came and I was pulled off and instantly a fist slammed into my jaw disorienting me for a moment but I managed to stay on my feet and grab the man rushing me and slam his head into the wall of the prison before backhanding another to the ground. The others rushed and I rolled between two of them and jumped to head butt a third.

"How dare you!" One of the other slaves shouted as I elbowed him in his throat and then threw him into the other two who had just rushed me. The trio slammed against the cage of our cell before falling to the ground. I then dodged another attack and caught the man's arm before twisting it.

"Are you done?" I asked calmly before pushing the last man against the wall roughly. "Stand fucking back!" I growled. "I am Fenrir Slayer of the false god, Jenova." My words caused the seven men to stand in amazement.

"Same as the man, who leads a force against Eden?" One asked as I nodded.

"It would seem so, but the present finds me here searching for a child, and friends taken from me." I answered as I looked around. "Now that your minds have returned to form, what is the meaning of this place?" I demanded.

"We are to fight in the arena… to become gods as yourself." One grinned as I scoffed.

"To become a god who bows to a master? Dysley will never allow you to rise from the arena… you are forever to be a slave." I hissed, "That is why his head shall set upon the gates of Eden…" I whispered as the other men looked among themselves but left me alone.

When I awoke to the next day, several guards stood above me grinning. "Dysley orders your presence." One stated as I allowed myself to be led away. In moments I stood before Galenth Dysley as to his left was Fang and our child. I looked to her and instantly I was struck in my back.

"Focus on me, Fenrir… not my possessions." Dysley grinned as I scowled. "Anger, hate… your feelings are useless." Dysley grinned as I stood and scowled.

"I will kill you…" I hissed as he scoffed.

"Such behavior… and here I was going to call off the men raping Claire." He spoke offhandedly as my fury erupted.

"Where is she?" I roared as he stated at me.

"You have no right to ask anything of your master… lest you wish to have your son suffer along with his mother?" Dysley asked as Fang's shouts of disapproval reached my ear. "I will allow you one thing though… you may purchase but one woman… the mother of your child or the woman you love, your future? Which will you choose?" Dysley asked as I shook my head.

"Lightning… take Lightning please!" Fang pleaded as I found my heart torn.

"Dysley, what do you want?" I demanded as he smirked.

"Finally the slayer humbles himself…" Dysley grinned as I fell to my knees.

"I will do as you wish… just don't take my child, his mother and the woman I love… I will spill however much blood you desire… please…" I begged as he laughed.

"Bring the other woman in." He called as the doors opened and Lightning walked in bruises covering her body. Her eyes were upon me but I could not face her without my own rage erupting. "Fenrir, you are no longer a champion… you will have to prove yourself… as I stated you can only choose one… so… I give you now your chance… choose." Dysley grinned as Lightning scowled.

"Bastard!" She shouted as I looked to Lightning and then to Fang.

"Cloud…" Fang whispered my name and though the sound was soft I heard. Her smile was all that I needed to see and I nodded.

"I choose Claire…" I whispered but said loud enough to be heard. Dysley grinned and then looked to Fang.

"Very well… guards take the two gladiators to their cell… Fenrir, Claire… the games will begin tomorrow… I pray you survive." He grinned as I scowled. Lightning was roughly shoved into my arms and I held her chin and looked into her eyes which were lit with anger.

"Light…" I whispered as she shook her head.

"I'm fine…" was her reply as we were led to a cell while Fang stood with Noctis in her arms. Lightning touched my back and cooed in my ear softly.

"We will get them both back." Her words traveled through the air into my ear as I turned and gave one last glance to Dysley as he grabbed at Fang to taunt me.

"Such is what my own heart speaks." I whispered.

* * *

**I know, I know short but its going to set the tone for the ending that I've been planning since I wrote Fenrir... anyhow, thanks so much for reading and sorry for taking so long, I hope to get a few more chapters out soon... **

**TO EVERYONE THANKS!**


	26. The Plan to See a God Fall

**Hello everyone long time no see... Sorry for the long update gap but the problems of the real world have to come first.**

**Anyway, I've got that squared away and I want to continue back with the story so be on the look out for more soon... **

**I hope this little chapter holds you guys over till more comes. Thanks to everyone for reading and sorry for taking so dang long.**

* * *

26

Cloud's POV

I had been led to a private cell with Claire at my side and once we were thrown inside, I set my eyes upon her and she smiled.

"I wish I had stopped this… I wish I had never allowed Fang to convince me to set the others away…"

"Speak not of such." I whispered and kissed her head. "Those who have laid hands upon you will have their skin ripped from their bones… I promise." I kissed her lips and she sighed.

"Cloud, there is something your thoughts must be turned to…" She began but a guard knocked on the door.

"My eyes don't deceive, thus a friend stands before me." I paused at the voice as I knew it to be Genesis who spoke them. I turned to the man and frowned.

"How is such possible…" I began as he but smiled.

"We now bow before a god… as all men do… we but know his true nature, yet it means for naught. We are slaves to his desires, regardless of their cruelty." He stated as he walked in and I noted his black boots that wrapped to his upper thighs and a single cloth wrapped around his groin of similar color.

"Genesis…" I began but Claire grabbed my arm.

"Cloud…" she spoke as I looked to her but he spoke yet again.

"Lightning, come here please." Genesis grinned as I scowled immediately.

"What reason do you seek that which is mine?" I demanded as he smirked.

"We own nothing in these walls… just as it was before it is now." Genesis stated. "She stands as nothing more than a fellow gladiator… if not a fighter then a whore." Genesis began as I moved to him but Claire stopped me.

"Cloud…" She hissed and turned to Genesis. "Why are you trying to anger him?" She demanded.

"You screamed as a whore for my cock not a days time ago… do not think to challenge me."

I felt my rage exploding as I moved past Claire and tried to reach him but Claire had managed to grab me once further. "Release me!" I roared as Genesis smirked.

"Lightning once you are done here, my bed will need warming as well." Genesis grinned as I roared and pushed her away but he was again just outside the door as the guards scowled at us.

My eyes turned to Claire as she sighed, "What meaning does his words seek to imply?" I growled as she shook her head.

"Cloud, love, relax…"

"NO!" I roared as she moved back from my tone. "What meaning does his words seek to imply?" I demanded as she frowned.

"He grabbed me just before the other men were to rape me… when I explained my relation to you he reasoned…"

"His reason stands not so great you would fuck him!" I shouted as she looked at me shocked.

"We played an act! His cock never entered my form at any time! He speaks to enrage you… a tactic that is easily achieved!" Claire retorted as I looked away but my pride had not recovered. "Thus if giving myself to him to ensure but one man tarnishes me further would be worse than to allow a horde to attack me?" She demanded as I scowled.

"I will not speak of this." I shot out but she rolled her eyes.

"You fool." Claire hissed as I but turned from her. "My heart is only yours… my body has been beaten, ravished… stained. I have been known by many unworthy men… yet for a man who you know to say we share a bed you fall to madness and accept all lies from his lips? What knowledge do you hold upon the man that drives you to such?" She demanded as I shook my head.

"I was but a foolish slave upon meeting him… and Vincent. I am not trained as he was… I was but a child compared to them… Genesis stood at my side and died just as I slayed Jenova… he was a friend… this apparition before us, a man who claims to be Genesis, though he is not, is a fiend… his face is a dishonor to an honorable gladiator." I told her as she sat upon my bed.

"Let us not think or speak on such… we are together for this night… come to me and let us think only of one another." Claire smiled as I sighed and nodded.

* * *

Lightning's POV

Cloud's fury frightened me, but as we slept that night, the only thoughts I wished on his mind were those of my kiss, my love and my body. We had laid upon his cot in silence for many hours. I tried soothing his mind with words but he bade me to speak no further… now we sat laying in the midst of the night, but both wide awake.

"My love, please give words to your thoughts." I whispered as he shook his head but growled.

"My thoughts are not safe to be shared at the moment." His words hurt but I merely rubbed his chest which was moist with light sweat. I leaned up and straddled his hips and he did not stir or seem to notice me. My body yearned for his touch and mine sought to erase every thought of betrayal that plagued his mind.

"Love… would you object to my touch?" I asked as he shook his head after a moment. I moved closer to his face until my nose barely touched his own. "Love… my body and mind are yours along with my heart for all eternity. Speak the actions you wish and I will see it done by my hand… you turn from me as though you are disgusted by me… I fought with the guards but being chained labored me thus they were able to leave scars… I was not touched by any man… Genesis or whatever he is, lies. I wish to be touched and for you to allow my touch upon you. Please speak words and give my thoughts ease." I urged as he sat up capturing my own lips.

I found myself excited and thus I pushed him roughly backwards and crushed my lips upon his. I managed to pull away and stare into his eyes. "My mind is full of rage… my heart believes you, but my mind… I am full of rage…" He hissed as I kissed his neck.

"Allow me to distract then." I whispered against his ear as he seemed set to resist me, but he yet nodded.

I moved from his lap and pulled my top away and then my skirt. I kept my boots on and climbed back upon him and kissed his lips softly. He moaned lightly and I joined him. "Claire…" He began but I silenced him with my lips.

For moments we embraced and joined our lips until I pulled from him. "My love… worry not… we will escape from this place… our forces are still gathering and with Wutai's support, Dysley will fall…" I cooed softly as he nodded and took my breast in his mouth, suckling on my soft pink bud. The sensation was well received and sorely missed. He was truly the man of my dreams… the man whom my heart pounded in my chest for.

I wanted nothing but his happiness… his sanity.

I then felt his hardened cock applying pressure against my thigh as it rose to my cunt and then I heard a hiss of desire escape his lips, forming a grin upon my own. "Cloud you need not hold back with me… whatever you desire is my own desire… take me if you wish… impale me upon your cock so that we may yet be one again." I urged him on as his eyes trailed my form possessively before he shifted my hips and brought me down upon him.

"Cl…aaaaaahhhh!" I moaned out unable to hold my tongue from sheer pleasure. He returned my moan with a deeper one of his own before he lifted me and himself from the bed. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as his cock remained buried deep within and then his hands found my thighs and instantly he lifted me up a little and then slammed me back into his crouch.

The violent thrust caused me to whimper and clutch him tighter as I nearly came from the sudden and visceral action. He then began a wild fast rhythm that combined the before motion and his hips rotating circularly once he had finished thrusting into me deeply.

I lost sense of awareness for the duration of the time he held me. I came multiple times but with mind-numbing pleasure taking control of my body, I could not recall the moment he came nor the moment I was back upon his cot wrapped in his arms under the coarse linens he had for sheets.

"Claire…" I heard him whisper as the high of ecstasy finally left me and I again could focus on the man who had been the cause of such.

"Love…" I replied back with as much endearment I could or thought I could add to the word. He smiled and kissed me tenderly before running his hands through my hair gently, as though he believed his palm would shatter my skull.

"I love you deeply… swear to me that you will do what you must to survive here." He whispered as I nodded. I knew those words were not what his heart questioned.

"The man… Genesis… he never touched me… I swear love." I told him as he sighed. "I do recall the man inside of the cave… if he is a product of Jenova how does he exist? I cannot think of Aeris betraying us." I whispered as he sneered.

"She is at the side of Jenova… they delivered us to Dysley." He hissed as I frowned.

"It makes little sense that such is true… why empower me so you would survive against Jenova… why return your powers just as you are to die?" I questioned as he frowned. "There is more to this and I think you must inquire from Genesis the truth." I whispered as he scowled.

"For now, I will be grateful I have you at my side… I will think of how to gain Fang and Noctis as well. Claire… allow me this chance to rest." HE whispered as I nodded and laid upon his chest and let the beat of his heart lead me to slumber.

* * *

Cloud POV

A cold wave of water pulled me from my slumber and quickened my heart only to be followed by the words from a guard. "Get up slave!" I turned to the voice in anguish but held my tongue as Claire's hand found my arm.

"We rise." She whispered and quickly stood from the bed and I followed her lead and dressed. We were then led to what I assumed was the training grounds for Dysley's gladiators and I beheld the men and women there.

"He fights women against men?" I questioned softly but Claire heard me.

"You are strong but I would give you a run for your money… women are not as helpless as you believe them to be." She reminded me as I nodded. I then searched the area and found Zack, Tifa, Vanille, Yuffie, Hope and the foul mouthed man whom I knew through Fang as Cid Highwind.

Claire and I approached the group who soon came to life with relief but sadness.

"Claire… you're okay." The boy known as Hope grinned as he rushed to hug her.

"Why are you here in the gladiator's pit?" She demanded as he shook his head sadly but couldn't speak further. "Have they touched you?" She growled as he looked even more devastated.

"Claire…" I began as her anger rose and the clouds above darkened. "We cannot hope to fight our way out… you and myself would survive but the others wouldn't." I calmed her as she scowled at me.

"He's a mere child not even sixteen years…" She hissed.

"Yes, and Roxas shares his age and the girl, Namine was being used solely for the same purpose." I cautioned. "We have to remain level headed." I hissed back as Zack agreed.

"Cloud's right… we've been doing what we've could…" He began as he looked to Tifa who could not hold anyone's gaze. My heart stung for I knew men had violated her and yet I was powerless to soothe her pain.

Claire caught onto to her meek attitude and shook her head. She slowly approached her and then looked to Zack.

"I will speak with her alone." Claire stated and pulled the woman to the side away from us. I saw the pain and hurt in Zack's eyes as I then noticed the bruises running all across his body.

"Zack…"

"They forced me to watch…" He whispered after a moment as the others looked away.

"You both will survive this… the body can be broken, but not the spirit…" I told him as he nodded reluctantly.

"If it isn't the Slayer of Gods… Fenrir… himself." I heard a mocking voice and turned to see Genesis standing with the rest of the gladiators. He looked to Claire and then to Tifa and smirked. "Honor me with battle… if you prevail the new whores won't be touched by these ravenous men yet." He grinned as I scowled and turned to attack him but he held his hands up. "You remember my instruction… don't you?" He asked as he snapped his fingers and two younger slaves approached carrying the large wooden practice sword I had used in Shinra's Mansion along with a normal sword for Genesis. "Take it my friend, and save what little of their virtue is left." Genesis grinned as I stomached my rage and took the wooden blade.

"Why are you here?" I demanded as he grinned.

"Why are any of us here… to honor our Lord Dysley." He grinned as I rushed ahead and slammed my practice blade against his own. "You're certainly stronger than before." He taunted before overpowering me and pushing me back.

I gave ground and dodged several of his swings before I slammed my sword down upon him. He blocked but was thrown off balance and I pressed forward. I swung my wooden sword with my left hand and he deflected it with ease but I managed to punch him to the ground with my right.

"Stand Genesis… or are you not the champion of these walls?" I taunted as he grinned and stood up casually and looked at the gladiators behind him.

"He seeks to insult," He said to them and turned to me, "but the greater insult will be when my cock is buried deep within that woman you now bed." He grinned as I rushed forward and he easily dodged and knocked my feet from under me.

I hit the ground and ignored the pain as I rolled to the side just as his foot came down where my head had been. I stood to my feet and dashed forward and slashed at him only to have him jump back and then jump forward thinking to strike now that my sword had crossed my body. I merely rolled to the side causing him to fly by me and before he could land I swatted him in his upper back with the wooden blade.

"Again you would fall." I told him as the score of gladiators accompanying him grumbled.

Again Genesis grinned as he stood and spoke up. "I merely test you… as you test myself… we don't have the roar of the crowd to distract us… we don't have the fear of death to immobilize us… we don't have the thought of lose in our minds…" He grinned and then sprinted at me.

I ducked under one of his attacks but his foot kicked me to the ground and then he kicked me again before grabbing my hair and throwing me at the steps that led from the slave quarters to the sand pit. I stood but he was upon me again. A fist connected with my face causing me to lose focus and then the hilt of his wooden sword slammed into the top of my head.

I nearly lost consciousness again but refused because I knew the fate of my friends if I did. I feigned defeat as Genesis stepped away and spat on the ground next to me.

"Yet he falls…" He stated as the gladiators chuckled. "Have your way with the women." He stated as my pain vanished at the words and I stood.

"Genesis!" I shouted as he turned right into my fist. He fell to the ground and I climbed above him and slammed his head against the ground and punched him furiously before several of his allies came to aid him. Two pulled me away as a third tried to attack me.

I overpowered the two holding me and slammed both men into the third causing all three to go down. I took Genesis's practice sword from the ground and slapped another oncoming gladiator with the flat side of the sword, breaking it across his face. I turned to see my friends all fighting as well and rushed to their aid.

"ENOUGH!" I heard a roar call out to us and my heart froze at the voice. I turned and saw a man holding a long whip. I trailed the arm to his face and paled.

"Vincent…" I whispered as his eyes found mine and he frowned.

"Gladiators to your positions… NOW!" He roared as the men all fell in line, while Genesis stood and grinned at me before standing in line himself. Vincent walked past the gladiators and then to me before staring me down.

"You… speak not." He hissed at me as he walked by and then the whip in Vincent's hand found its way around my ankles and I was taken from my feet. "In these walls you will show one another respect… you will lift blade against one another only in instruction or if our master bids it. You will not cause disturbance… Genesis… you understand this much… why have you taken to enraging a child such as he?" Vincent demanded as Genesis grinned.

"I simply wish to instruct… forgive me." He stated and stood facing ahead while I stood slowly and joined the others in line.

"Today Lord Dysley wishes to behold an exhibition. Several gladiators will be sent to the arena… of course our champion Genesis will be facing this man… the one who thinks himself his equal. As of now get to your positions we will train till the hour of the event." He roared as I watched Zack and Cid Highwind pair up while Tifa remained at Claire's side while Vanille and Yuffie stuck close together.

"You… Fenrir… I will instruct." Vincent shouted as I turned and looked to Hope who looked terrified but ran to a corner in haste.

I turned and approached the man in caution. "Speak your lies demon… I will not remain here long." I hissed as I passed him and he chuckled.

"As it stands Dysley has not thought to the fact I and Genesis know you… it is all due to Jenova's and Aeris's plan." He hissed back as I scowled and grabbed my training weapon and rushed him. I swung and he caught my wooden sword in his hands and repelled me.

"How can I trust those who delivered me into this?" I hissed as Vincent grinned.

"You are searching for the Sworn Dagger… a blade that can take a god's immortality and bless another… a blade that is in Dysley's possession." He added as my mind finally caught to his meaning.

"Why were we not told? Why was I not warned?"

"He would see through your intent… you would dissolve our carefully laid designs." He hissed as he smacked me to the ground. "The woman, Tifa… she was raped… I could not stay the men… forgive us both… at least your woman was not touched." He explained and spoke aloud. "STAND, oh great slayer." He taunted me as I stood and spat the blood from my lips. He rushed me and then slammed me against a wall. "Hold your anger for the right time… Genesis nor myself have discovered the blade's location… play thy role and see this false god slain." He hissed before landing a punch to my gut and throwing me to the ground.

"Let us hope the great champion from Midgar is of more grit in the arena." Vincent shouted in mock of me as he spat at the ground before me and continued. "Train gladiators and propel your legend into the skies above!"

* * *

**A little twist... I haven't changed the focus of the story at all, this is all apart of how I want it to end... twists... I like them... at any rate, **

**Thanks for reading**

**I can't wait to get back to writing and reading more from you awesome writers... and to Chuggs sorry for the long hiatus. **

**Thanks to you all again... PS forgive the typos... I've double checked as much as I could.**


End file.
